Episode 2x17 bis 2x22
by olischulu
Summary: Meine Idee für die letzten Episoden  Updates jeden Sonntag, bei Reviews vielleicht schneller.  Disclaimer:    Alle Rechte an Terminator:S.C.C. liegen bei den entsprechenden Rechte bzw. Lizensinhabern.
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer:

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

**Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

„_Wenn Du mir irgendetwas sagen willst, dann ist Heute der Tag"._

Riley war auf dem Weg zu Jesses Appartement. Immer wieder gingen ihr Johns Worte durch den Kopf. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter als sie erkannte, dass er sie durchschaut haben musste. Und er hatte ihr aus Freundschaft die Chance gegeben sich ihm zu offenbaren. Und wiederum hatte sie die Möglichkeit zurückgewiesen. Sie hatte sogar ihn aufgefordert sich zu offenbaren.

Sie hatte aber auch erkannt, was Jesses wirkliche Absichten waren. Ihr war unumstößlich klar geworden, dass es niemals ihr Schicksal gewesen war mit John Connor zusammen zu sein. Jesse hatte sie opfern wollen. Cameron die Maschine sollte sie töten, damit John Connor in seiner Trauer die Entscheidung traf Cameron zu zerstören.

Aber jetzt war das nicht mehr wichtig. Riley kämpfte für John Connor. Ihre Aufgabe war es jetzt die größte Gefahr von Ihm abzuwenden und das war nicht die Maschine.

Jesse hatte sie opfern wollen. Viel schlimmer als der Verrat an Ihr selbst aber war, dass Jesse und auch sie John Connor hintergangen hatten. Sie sah nun in aller Klarheit, dass Verrat kein Mittel zum Zweck sein durfte. Verrat war immer falsch aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Wenn sie fertig war konnte sie versuchen John mit Worten zu überzeugen. Wenn sie mit Der Verräterin abgerechnet hatte, würde sie John ohne Lügen gegenüber treten. 'Ich werde ihn überzeugen, dass seine Nähe zu einer Maschine falsch ist'.

Mit diesem Gedanken betrat Riley Dawson das Gebäude.

* * *

Sie schleppte sich durch die Straßen. Ihre Seite brannte wie Feuer und immer wieder wollten ihre Beine unter ihr nachgeben.

Sie hatte es fast geschafft. Sie hatte Jesse fast besiegt gehabt und nur weil diese auf sie geschossen hatte, hatte sie sie nicht für ihren Verrat an John bestrafen können.

Sie war sich sicher dass sie nur noch lebte, weil Jesse durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür abgelenkt worden war. Aber sie war auch stolz, stolz darauf eine Auseinandersetzung gegen eine erfahrene Soldatin fast gewonnen zu haben.

Als Riley nach gefühlten Tagen endlich das Haus erreichte sah sie gerade die Vermieterin der Connors an der Haustüre stehen. Also wollte sie sich in der Garage verstecken. Sie schaffte es noch die Tür leise zu schließen als ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Als Riley Dawson die Augen öffnete übersprang ihr Herz einen Schlag als sie in zwei braune Augen blickte.


	2. Kapitel 2 und 3

_(A/N: Nach dem Appetizer von Gestern reiche ich hiermit noch zwei weitere Kapitel nach.)_

**Kapitel 2**

**Rückblende:**

Cameron machte ihre übliche Runde. Wie immer wollte sie eine Runde um das Haus drehen. Zuerst warf sie immer einen Blick in den Keller und dann in die Garage, bevor sie die Umgebung sondierte. Dieses Mal aber fiel ihr sofort eine Blutspur auf, die offensichtlich zur Garage führte. Als sie die Tür öffnete erblickte sie sofort Riley, die direkt hinter der Tür lag.

Eine kurze Untersuchung zeigte ihr, dass Riley nur bewusstlos war. Eine Verletzung an ihrer linken Seite, offenbar eine Schusswunde und blutete noch. Cameron richtete sich wieder auf und starrte auf ihre vermeintliche Gegnerin herab. Minutenlang stand sie einfach nur da und dachte nach. Sie überlegte, ob sie einfach so tun sollte als läge Riley nicht verletzt auf dem Boden der Garage. Sie berechnete eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass Riley bis zum Morgen an dem fortgesetzten Blutverlust sterben würde. Dieser Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf das sonst so emotionslose Gesicht.

Dann fiel ihr ein, dass John Trauer empfinden würde und wie auch schon zuvor war sie völlig verunsichert was sie mit Riley tun sollte. „Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?" Fragte sie unlogischer Weise leise, obwohl Niemand da war, der die Frage beantworten würde.

Sie listete auf ihrem HUD die Möglichkeit mit dem größten Nutzen auf.

Possible scenarios.

1. Kill Riley Dawson and hide the Body.

2. Try to wake up Riley Dawson to interrogate

3. Leave Riley Dawson to her possible death

4. Help Riley Dawson for the happyness of John Connor

Dann dachte Cameron an die Zeit vor Riley und wie freundschaftlich John mit ihr umgegangen war. Szenario 1 begann in roten Buchstaben auf ihrem HUD zu blinken. Sie ging in die Hocke und ergriff die Kehle ihres vermeintlichen Opfers.

Dann zögerte sie und starrte regungslos auf Rileys Gesicht. John kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Wie sehr ihn Rileys Verschwinden treffen würde. Sarah Connor und Derek Reese würden sie natürlich sofort im Verdacht haben etwas mit Rileys Verschwinden zu tun zu haben. Eventuell würde John ihnen Glauben schenken und schließlich auf Derek Reese hören, der von Anfang an ihre Zerstörung gefordert hatte.

Sie löschte Punkt eins und dachte erneut nach. Sie wusste irgendetwas stimmte mit Riley nicht. Alleine ihr Hiersein in diesem Zustand bestätigte das. Augenblicklich leuchtete Punkt zwei rot auf. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass Riley ein Verhör in ihrem Zustand wohl nicht überleben würde, was sie an ihre Argumente gegen Punkt eins erinnerte.

Das Gleiche passierte als sie über Punkt drei nachdachte. Erst Punkt 4 stellte sie zufrieden. Nicht nur, dass es John freuen würde, nein ihr Verhalten würde ihm zeigen dass sie ihn verstand. Seine Sichtweise von Gut und Böse.

Mit einem Lächeln bückte sich Cameron, nahm Riley auf die Arme und trug die Bewusstlose zufrieden mit sich selbst lächelnd ins Haus.

Cameron brachte Riley in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett. Dann holte sie ihren Verbandskasten unter dem Bett hervor. Schließlich stand sie erstarrt vor dem Bett und sah auf Riley hinab.

Dann nahm sie eine Schere und entfernte Rileys Kleidung, die an einer Seite blutdurchtränkt war. Sie entfernte nicht nur die zur Behandlung der Verletzung hinderliche Kleidung sondern sie entkleidete Riley komplett und hatte dabei ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dann versorgte sie ohne zu zögern die Verletzung. Einen glatten Durchschuss ohne innere Verletzungen stellte sie fest. Schnell war sie fertig und räumte die Ausrüstung wieder weg.

Als sie sich wieder ihrem Bett zuwandte blieb sie seitlich in Höhe von Rileys Knien stehen und sah auf das nackte Mädchen hinab. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Brüste des Mädchens, die sie sogleich optisch abtastete um sie zu vermessen. Als das Ergebnis auf ihrem HUD erschien legte sie ihre Hände über ihr eigenes Top und fühlte ihre eigenen Brüste.

Als Nächstes fiel ihr Blick auf die ausladenden Hüften Rileys. Ein Vergleich ergab auch hier signifikante Unterschiede.

Dann entdeckte an Rileys Oberschenkeln Hautunregelmäßigkeiten, die sie mit Hilfe ihrer Datenbank als Cellulite identifizierte.

Als letztes dann fiel ihr Blick auf Rileys Schambereich. Abgesehen von der wesentlich stärkeren Behaarung waren auch hier Unterschiede zu erkennen die aber anscheinend nur optischer Natur waren.

Cameron fragte sich ob es diese Dinge waren, die John an Riley besonders anziehend fand. Oder ob es grundsätzlich die Menschlichkeit war, die John bevorzugte.

Während Cameron Riley zudeckte fragte sie sich, ob sie John mit größeren Brüsten, Cellulite, breiteren Hüften und einer stärkeren Behaarung besser gefallen würde.

Schließlich nahm sie ihre Runden wieder auf und wunderte sich einmal mehr über ihre unlogischen Gedankengänge.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 3

„W...wo bin ich?" Fragte Riley mit aufgerissenen Augen, als sie ihre Umgebung wieder richtig wahrnehmen konnte. Als sie vor ein paar Sekunden die Augen öffnete, hatte sie geradewegs in Camerons Gesicht geblickt, die auf der Bettkante saß.

Du bist in unserem Haus, In meinem Zimmer, auf meinem Bett", beantwortete Cameron präzise Rileys Frage.

„Wie, wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Was ist passiert?" Fragte Riley verwirrt und sah weiterhin ängstlich auf die Person vor ihr.

„Ich habe dich verletzt in unserer Garage gefunden, hier her gebracht und verarztet", sagte Cameron und erhob sich".

„Warum?" Fragte Riley. „Warum hast Du mich nicht in der Garage liegen und sterben lassen?"

Cameron sah sekundenlang stumm auf sie herab, „Es wäre nicht das Richtige gewesen", sie zögerte. „Ich werde jetzt John holen", sagte sie, drehte sich herum und ging zur Tür.

Riley kämpfte mit sich selbst. Gerade als Cameron die Tür öffnete hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen. „Ich weiß was Du bist", sagte sie leise.

Cameron schloss die Tür wieder und drehte sich herum. „Was weißt Du über mich".

Riley richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf. „Ich weiß das Du eine Maschine bist", sagte Riley ohne Cameron anzusehen. „Ich wurde ausgeschickt um John und Dich zu trennen", erklärte sie weiter. „Erst gestern habe ich begriffen, dass ich das Bauernopfer sein sollte".

Cameron sah einen Augenblick zur Seite, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Riley fokussierte. „Wer hat Dich angeschossen?" Fragte Cameron emotionslos.

„Sie heißt Jesse Flores. Sie hat mich aus der Zukunft hier her gebracht und hat mir eingeredet, ich wäre die Richtige für John. Ich sollte mich zwischen Euch drängen, weil du eine Gefahr für ihn wärst", sagte Riley und blickte ängstlich zu Cameron, die immer noch mit regungslos herabhängenden Armen dastand. Nur ihre linke Hand zuckte unaufhörlich. „Nicht ich bin die Falsche für John", sagte Riley und starrte weiter in Camerons Augen. „Du bist die Falsche für ihn. Du bist eine Maschine und kein Mensch. Du darfst ihm nicht nahe sein", sagte sie eindringlich.

Mit unbewegtem Gesicht hatte Cameron zugehört. Dann legte sie den Kopf kurz leicht schräg. „Ich hole jetzt John", sagte sie während sie sich herumdrehte. Sie verlies den Raum und lies eine erleichtert aufatmende Riley zurück.

3 Minuten später kehrte Cameron mit John im Schlepptau zurück.

„Cameron, was ist denn so Wichtiges, dass ich unbedingt mit in dein Zimmer kommen muss. Du weißt doch wie Mom ist, wenn sie das mitbek...". John unterbrach sich, als er Riley in Camerons Bett erblickte. „Riley", sagte er verwundert und ging schnell zum Bett.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte John als er die Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht und die zerschlagenen Hände erblickte.

„Ich habe sie letzte Nacht bewusstlos in der Garage gefunden", sagte Cameron nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Die Schussverletzung habe ich versorgt".

„Schussverletzung?" Fragte John erstaunt.

Riley sah zu Cameron und dann zu John. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ja, Schussverletzung", sagte sie. „Und es war wieder erwarten nicht dein Haus und Hofterminator", fügte sie hinzu und beobachtete jede Regung in Johns Gesicht.

„Hofterminator?" Fragte John mit aufgerissenen Augen".

„Na der zweibeinige Toaster da vorne", sagte sie und zeigte mit dem Kopf auf Cameron.

John sah kurz in die Richtung in die Riley deutete. Als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte hatten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Sie ist kein Toaster", sagte er offensichtlich ärgerlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Mehr sollte sie für Dich aber nicht sein", sagte Riley deutlich zurückhaltender als zuvor.

John sah zu Cameron und griff an die Taschenuhr unter seinem Shirt „Ich habe begriffen, dass Du aus der Zukunft kommst und weißt wer ich bin. Aber da ist Etwas was Du verstehen solltest", sagte er eindringlich nachdem er sie an den Schultern ergriffen hatte.

Riley fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt. Sie starrte vor sich auf die Bettdecke."Was?" Fragte sie dann leise.

John sah zu Cameron, die noch immer regungslos an der Tür stand. Als er wieder auf Riley blickte hob er die Hand und zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Cameron ist eine Person. Außerdem hat sie mein Leben gerettet und nicht nur ein Mal. Egal was unter ihrer Haut ist, für mich ist sie ein Freund.", sagte er mit erhobener Stimme. Er war ärgerlich, das konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen. „Sei froh, dass sie Dich nicht getötet hat", fügte er noch hinzu.

Keiner der Beiden hatte das kurze Lächeln Camerons gesehen als John sie einen Freund genannt hatte.

„Das bin ich", sagte Riley und hob den Blick, sah aber nicht John sondern Cameron an, deren Gesicht wieder so ausdruckslos war wie meistens. „Warum eigentlich nicht?" Fragte sie. „Ich meine, nach Allem was ich von Euch Maschinen weiß hättest du mich längst töten müssen", sagte sie ohne ihren Blick von Camerons Augen abzuwenden.

Cameron starrte sie nur an.

John hatte sich herumgedreht. „Ja genau, warum lebt Riley noch?" Fragte er ebenfalls.

Cameron löste ihren Blick von Riley und sah John an. Sekundenlang sagte sie gar nichts. Sie sah verwirrt aus. Schließlich blickte sie zu Boden. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte sie kaum hörbar. Dann drehte sie sich herum und verlies den Raum ohne zurückzublicken.

„Cameron?" John war aufgesprungen. „Cameron!" Rief er.

Cameron aber schloss ohne zu antworten von Außen die Tür. „Nur für Dich John", sagte sie leise nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

„Was war Das denn?" Fragte Riley verwirrt.

John atmete tief durch und drehte sich wieder herum um sich zu setzen. „Das Riley war Cameron die Person und nicht Cameron die Maschine", erklärte er ihr und setzte sich wieder, verwirrter als zuvor..


	3. Kapitel 4 und 5

**Kapitel 4**

Riley hatte John Alles erzählt. Minutenlang stand er am Fenster und starrte hinaus. „Warum nur?" Fragte er plötzlich. „Warum?"

Riley hatte geschwiegen während er nachdachte. „Was meinst Du John?"

John drehte sich zu ihr. „Warum vertraut mir Niemand?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Meine Mom und alle Anderen sagen mir immer wieder, dass ich einmal der große John Connor sein werde", sagte er aufgeregt. „Aber niemand vertraut mir".

Riley kratzte sich am Kopf. „Vielleicht weil die Anderen mehr Erfahrung mit den Maschinen haben und wissen, wozu Cameron fähig ist".

John starrte sie kurz an. „Das ist es doch gerade. Ich weiß genau wozu Cameron fähig ist, mehr als jeder Andere", sagte er mit Betonung. „Aber das ist gar nicht der Punkt. Nicht ich, der dumme John Baum habe Cameron die ach so gefährliche Maschine durch die Zeit geschickt um mich zu schützen. Nein, es war der große General John Connor der Das getan hat". Sagte er aufgeregt und wild gestikulierend. „Und mit Eurem Verhalten begeht ihr einen Verrat an Eurem großen Führer." John hatte sich in Wut geredet und starrte Riley mit glitzernden Augen an.

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich in die Augen, bevor John herumwirbelte und fast aus dem Zimmer rannte. Lautstark knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sarah hatte gehört, dass in Camerons Zimmer etwas los war. Noch bevor sie die Tür erreichte wurde diese aufgerissen. Ein wütend dreinblickender John stürmte wortlos an ihr vorbei. Sarah sah ihm hinterher und dann auf Camerons Zimmertür. Sie ging bis zur Tür und lauschte. Ihre Hand schwebte über dem Türknauf und sie überlegte einen Augenblick ob sie klopfen solle. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf, schalt sich in Gedanken eine Närrin und öffnete die Türe.

„Cameron was...", begann Sarah unterbrach sich aber sofort wieder als sie das blonde Mädchen erblickte das gerade hastig die Decke wieder über ihren anscheinend nackten Körper geschlagen hatte.

Sarah stand zwei Sekunden wie erstarrt. Dann ging sie zum Bett, setzte sich neben Riley und sah dieser in die Augen. Sarah sagte kein Wort, als sie zur Bettdecke griff, um diese zurückzuschlagen.

Riley hatte instinktiv ebenfalls zur Decke gegriffen und hielt sie fest.

Sarah atmete tief ein und blickte Riley mit emotionslosem Blick in die Augen. Sekunden später griff sie hinten an ihren Hosenbund, zog ihre Waffe und legte ihre Hand mit der Waffe deutlich sichtbar auf ihren Oberschenkel.

Riley blickte auf die Waffe und dann kurz in Sarahs Augen, schließlich lies sie die Decke los und drehte den Kopf von Sarah weg.

Sarah zögerte nur kurz und hob dann die Bettdecke und schob sie zur Seite. Sie sah nun bestätigt, was sie zu sehen geglaubt hatte. Riley lag nackt unter Camerons Bettdecke und hatte zusätzlich zu den Verletzungen im Gesicht und an den Händen noch eine Verletzung an der Seite, die wie sie feststellte, als sie den Verband löste, nicht nur ein Kratzer war.

Sie befestigte den Verband wieder und deckte Riley wieder zu. Dann betrachtete sie Rileys Gesicht von der Seite. Sie sah wie es in ihrem Gesicht arbeitete. Das Mädchen hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen. Ihre Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten unaufhörlich. „Cameron?"

Riley reagierte nicht. Sarahs Anwesenheit machte sie wütend.

Sarah kniff die Augen zusammen. Dann griff sie blitzschnell an Rileys Kinn und drehte deren Gesicht ruckartig zu sich, damit sie ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „War das Cameron?" Fragte sie ärgerlich.

Riley sah einige Sekunden wortlos in Sarahs Gesicht. Ihre Augen sahen kurz hinunter auf die Waffe, die Sarah noch immer in der Hand hielt bevor sie dann doch noch antwortete. „Wäre das Cameron gewesen läge ich ja wohl irgendwo mit gebrochenem Genick", sagte sie mit triefendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Und nicht, wer weiß warum, nackt in dem Bett, dass dieses Ding ohnehin nicht braucht".

Sarah war geschockt über diese Bemerkung. Sie lies Rileys Kinn los und steckte die Waffe weg. „John hat Dir ja allerhand erzählt, Dinge die er nicht..."

„John hat mir gar nichts erzählt", sagte Riley aufgebracht. „Wissen sie Miss CONNOR...", sagte sie mit Betonung, „... nicht Jeder der aus der Zukunft kommt hat ein Barcode Tattoo auf dem Arm", fügte sie hinzu und hielt mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck ihre noch immer an den Handgelenken verbundenen Unterarme hoch.

Jetzt fielen in Sarahs Kopf allmählich die Puzzleteile zusammen. „Du hast dich nicht beim Jugendamt beschwert oder?"

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hätte ich das tun sollen?" Fragte sie leise und aufgeregt. „Cameron noch mehr gegen mich aufbringen? Ich bin doch nicht verrückt!"

Jetzt nickte Sarah langsam, dann steckte sie die Waffe wieder weg. „Dann hatte Cameron Recht", stellte sie fest.

Riley nickte. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, was sie gegen mich hatte. Von Anfang an war sie gegen mich", sagte sie verzweifelt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Cameron soetwas wie Instinkt besitzt aber ihre Mission ist es John zu beschützen, das ist Alles", sagte Sarah erklärend.

Jetzt lachte Riley leise mit einem fast hysterischen Unterton. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Alles ist. Gestern als wir alleine in der Garage waren hat sie gefragt, was sie mit mir machen soll, ganz so als wäre sie sich nicht sicher. Seit wann sind diese Dinger sich nicht sicher?" Fragte sie zweifelnd.

Sarah blickte einen Augenblick zu Boden. „Das weiß ich auch nicht aber Cameron ist schon immer etwas merkwürdig gewesen", sagte sie anscheinend mehr zu sich selbst. Dann blickte sie wieder auf Riley. „Also, warum hat John Dich geschickt?"

Riley kratzte sich am Kopf, den sie dann leicht schüttelte. „John hat mich nicht geschickt. Jesse hat mich hier her gebracht ohne sein Wissen".

„Jesse? Fragte Sarah. „Derek Reese kennt einen Jesse".

Riley blickte auf. „Jesse ist eine Frau".

Sarah starrte Riley sekundenlang nur an. „Beschreib sie mir", sagte sie neugierig.

Riley sah zum Fußende des Bettes. „Jesse hat schwarze, lockige Haare, Volle Lippen..."

„Asiatin?" Fragte Sarah dazwischen.

„Ja richtig woher...?" Fragte Riley verwirrt.

„Die Schulberaterin, die mir Dinge erzählt hat, die sie eigentlich von Dir nicht hätte hören dürfen", führte Sarah mit Ärger in der Stimme aus. „Dinge für die ich John verdächtigt habe sie Dir gesagt zu haben. Genauso wie das, was ich von deinem Pflegevater gehört habe".

„Was hat er erzählt?" Fragte Riley neugierig.

„Nun, Dinge wie gebleichte Schädel, und Das Ende der Welt", Sagte Sarah und sah Riley mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja sorry, da bin ich wohl ein wenig durchgedreht", entschuldigte sich Riley.

Sarah nickte vor sich hin. Dann sah sie wieder zu Riley. „Dein Selbstmordversuch...?"

Riley Blickte kurz zu Sarah dann auf ihre Hände. „Jesse hatte mich unter Druck gesetzt und dann hat die Masch..., hat Cameron sich so komisch verhalten. Ich hatte einfach wahnsinnige Angst", gestand Riley.

„Die Schussverletzung?" Fragte Sarah kurz.

„Jesse", antwortete Riley und hob ihre Hände. „Ich hatte gestern begriffen, dass Jesse mich nur opfern wollte und deshalb bin ich auf sie los. Von der versteckten Waffe wusste ich nichts sonst wäre Jesse jetzt tot", sagte sie, während sie auf ihre verletzten Hände starrte und immer wieder die Finger bewegte.

„Du hättest John Alles erzählen sollen", sagte Sarah mit mildem Vorwurf.

Riley sah Sarah kurz in die Augen, dann wanderte ihr Blick ins Leere. „Das habe ich begriffen als es zu spät war", sagte Riley resignierend. „Dafür habe ich es ihm eben erzählt.

Sarah überlegte einen Moment. Dann stand sie auf. „Ich muss mit John reden", sagte sie und ging zur Tür.

„Warum Cameron?" Rief ihr Riley hinterher.

Sarah stoppte und drehte sich herum. „Was meinst Du?"

Riley sah Sarah in die Augen. „Warum hat General John Connor ausgerechnet Cameron hier her geschickt?"

Sarah starrte Riley an. Das war genau die Frage, die sie sich selbst schon so oft gestellt hatte. Jedes Mal wenn John Cameron mit diesem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick angesehen hatte, wenn er sie verteidigt hatte und insbesondere als er sie gegen den Willen aller Anderen reaktiviert hatte, wobei er eine Waffe auf die eigene Mutter richtete. Jedes mal hatte sich Sarah genau diese Frage gestellt. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Sarah während sie zu Boden blickte. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es". Dann drehte sie sich herum und verlies eilig den Raum.

* * *

**Währenddessen:**

„Ich möchte mit Dir über die Zukunft reden", sagte John zu Derek, der den Wagen in die Stadt fuhr.

„Deine?" Fragte Derek neugierig.

„Deine", entgegnete John.

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**zuvor**:

John hatte seine Mom wohl wahrgenommen, war aber so wütend gewesen, dass er wortlos an ihr vorbeistürmte.

Im Wohnraum traf er dann auf Derek. John holte sich eine Waffe. „Derek, wir Beide müssen etwas erledigen", sagte John als er sich die Waffe hinten in den Hosenbund schob.

Derek blickte von der Couch auf, gerade als er eine Dose Bier öffnen wollte. „Was gibt's?"

„Unterwegs", sagte

John nur und ging aus der Vordertür in Richtung Wagen.

Derek seufzte und sah wehmütig auf die Dose Bier in seiner Hand. Dann stellte er die Dose auf dem Tisch ab, erhob sich und ging in Richtung Tür. Bevor er die Tür erreichte trat Cameron durch die Tür zum Nebenraum.

Die beiden sahen sich einen Augenblick an. Derek mit unverhohlener Abneigung, Cameron machte den Eindruck als würde sie ihn arrogant anblicken aber das war natürlich nur ihr üblicher Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann verlies Derek wortlos das Haus.

* * *

**Gegenwart:**

„Was meinst Du?" Fragte Derek erhielt aber keine Antwort.

„Wie lange würdest Du gegen Cameron aushalten?" Fragte John kalt.

„Die Antwort kennst Du John", entgegnete Derek.

„Komm schon Derek..., wie lange?" Wiederholte John die Frage.

Derek überlegte einen Augenblick. „Mit oder ohne Waffe?"

John sah ihn nur an und wartete.

„Wenn sie mich tot sehen will, bin ich tot", sagte Derek.

„Wenn sie Dich tot sehen will, bist Du tot", bestätigte John.

Einige Zeit fuhren Beide schweigend.

„Komm schon John, was sollte die Frage", unterbrach Derek die Stille.

John sah kurz zu Derek hinüber, dann wieder aus dem Seitenfenster. „Jesse Flores", sagte John. „Und lüg mich nicht an".

„Sonst was?" Fragte Derek.

„Sonst WIRD Cameron Dich fragen", sagte John. „Und du wirst keine Waffe haben, mit der du sie verletzen könntest", fügte er hinzu.

Derek schluckte schwer. Den Ton kannte er. Das war der General John Connor den in der Zukunft jeder kannte. „John, du kannst der Maschine nicht vertr...".

Johns Kopf schnappte herum und er unterbrach Derek. „Cameron ist momentan die einzige PERSON...", sagte er mit Betonung, „...der ich überhaupt noch vertrauen kann".

Derek schnaufte, sagte aber nichts.

Johns Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wusstest du, dass Jesse Riley opfern wollte, damit ich Cameron zerstöre?"

Diesmal sah Derek zu ihm hinüber. Der Schock über das Gesagte war von seinen Augen abzulesen. „Das würde Jesse niemals tun".

„Ach wirklich?" Fragte John mit triefender Ironie in der Stimme. „Denk mal nach, das ist das Einzige, was wirklich Sinn macht. Außerdem hat Riley eine Schussverletzung, blaue Flecken und zerschlagene Hände, die das beweisen.

Derek musste John zustimmen. Er hatte Jesses Zustand gesehen und auch die Ausreden gehört. Wer diese Jesse auch immer war, sie war nicht seine Jesse.


	4. Kapitel 6 bis 8

**Kapitel 6**

Jesse hatte wie hypnotisiert stundenlang dagesessen und auf die Trümmer gestarrt, bis ihr klar geworden war dass sie verschwinden musste. Schnell packte sie das Nötigste, blickte nochmal auf die Verwüstung, die ihr Kampf mit Riley angerichtet hatte. und ging zur Tür. Als sie die Tür öffnete blickte sie geradewegs in den Lauf einer Waffe.

„Wenn Du behauptest mich nicht zu kennen schieß ich Dir in den Kopf", sagte der junge Mann hinter der Waffe.

Jesse wusste genau, wer er war. Sie hatte ihn einige Male mit Riley beobachtet. An der Art wie er die Waffe hielt erkannte sie aber auch, dass dort nicht der junge John Baum vor ihr stand. Das war John Connor und er war bereit zu töten.

Langsam ging sie rückwärts weiter in ihre Wohnung.

Als er ihr folgte und die Tür hinter sich schloss warf sie einen Blick über seine Schulter. „Wo ist sie?" Fragte Jesse verwirrt. „Das Metall?"

„Wenn Cameron hier wäre, wärst Du bereits tot, das ist Dir doch klar oder?" Sagte John und griff nach der Waffe in Jesses Hosenbund.

„Damit Du nicht auf mich schießt". John ging an Jesse vorbei zum Fenster. „Du schuldest mir ein paar Erklärungen".

Jesse hatte ihn beobachtet, wie er an ihr vorbei ging. „Erklärungen?"

John drehte den Kopf und sah zu ihr herüber. „Verarsch mich nicht. Du hast Riley als Spionin zu mir geschickt. Als Infiltrator. Du wolltest, dass Cameron sie tötet damit ich Cameron töte".

Jesse nickte leicht, konnte ihm aber nicht in die Augen sehen. „Hätte das funktioniert?"

John machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Dann deutete er auf ihr Gesicht. „Sie war das, sie hat Dich so zugerichtet?" Fragte er neugierig.

Jesse nickte nur.

„Toughes Mädchen", sagte er lächelnd. Dann sah er einen Augenblick sinnend zur Seite. „Hätte es Funktioniert? Hätte ich Cameron weggeschickt? Hätte ich sie zerstört?" John starrte ihr einige Sekunden in die Augen, dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein".

Jesse starrte ihm bewegungslos in die Augen. „Das ist eine verdammte Schande", sagte sie schließlich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. „Der große John Connor korrumpiert von einer Maschine", fügte sie hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf.

John ging zurück zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr. „Cameron, mich korrumpiert?" Fragte er lächelnd. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf."Kaum. Was Ihr alle immer wieder zu übersehen scheint... Ich meine Du, Derek und meine Mom. Cameron beschützt mich, sie hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und ich brauche Jeden, Jeden einzelnen der mir hilft. Auch Du hättest dazu gehören können".

„Ich habe es gesehen, in der Zukunft. Die Maschine hat zu mir gesagt, etwas ihr zu sagen wäre das Gleiche wie es Dir zu sagen", sagte Jesse eindringlich. „Niemand hat John Connor mehr zu Gesicht bekommen nur die Maschine. Ich wusste nicht mehr, ob John Connor den Widerstand anführte oder dieser verdammte Haufen Schrott", sagte Jesse aggressiv. Speichel sprühte bei den letzten Worten von ihren Lippen.

„Mag sein wie es will. Dir hätte es frei gestanden, deine Bedenken Deinem Vorgesetzten gegenüber zu äußern aber das hast Du nicht getan, oder?" Fragte John. „Stattdessen hast Du eigenmächtig entschieden meine Familie und damit auch mich in Gefahr zu bringen".

„FAMILIE?" Schrie Jesse. „ES IST EINE MASCHINE, EIN KILLER DARAUF PROGRAMMIERT ZU TÖTEN UND NICHTS ANDERES!"

„Tja, genau da liegt dein Fehler. Mit Deiner Tat hast Du nur bewiesen, dass Cameron vertrauenswürdiger ist als Du, Derek und sogar meine Mom", sagte John ruhig und sah nachdenklich auf Jesse. „Ich würde sagen, Du gehst jetzt". Er deutete auf ihre Tasche.

Jesse bückte sich und hob zögerlich die Tasche auf, die sie vorher fallengelassen hatte. Skeptisch blickte sie zu John, der ihr zusah, wie sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. „Einfach so?", fragte sie mit der Hand am Türknauf.

John nickte. „Einfach so".

Jesse öffnete die Tür.

„Eins noch", sagte John zu Jesse, die in der offenen Tür stand, sich aber nicht umsah. „Ich will Dich nie wieder sehen".

Jesse antwortete nicht, sondern schloss die Tür von Außen.

* * *

Als Derek 10 Minuten später das Zimmer betrat sah John ihm sofort an, dass etwas passiert war.

**Kapitel 7**

**8 Minuten zuvor.**

Als Jesse die Treppe zum Parkhaus herunterkam und das Parkdeck betrat hörte sie schon die Musik. Beunruhigt ging sie in Richtung ihres Wagens. Als sie um den Pfeiler herumging, hinter dem ihr Wagen stand, sah sie ihn. „Derek?".

Derek sah sie emotionslos an. „Jesse", sagte er und stieß sich von dem Wagen ab, an den er gelehnt hatte.

Jesse blieb einen Meter vor ihm stehen. „Derek ich...".

„Kein Wort", unterbrach er sie aggressiv. „Du hättest ein Mädchen für Deine persönlichen Rachepläne geopfert".

„Persönliche Rachepläne? Derek du weißt ganz genau weshalb ich...".

„Sei still!" Rief er wütend. „Ich weiß dass du desertiert bist und ich war mit deinem Plan einverstanden die Maschine und John zu trennen aber ein Mädchen dafür zu opfern..." Derek unterbrach sich und zögerte während Jesse wie erstarrt da stand. „Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wer Du bist.

„Ich bin Jesse, Deine Jesse." Sagte sie mit aufkommender Verzweiflung und Tränen in den Augen.

Derek schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Du bist nicht meine Jesse, das warst Du nie. Meine Jesse hätte so Etwas nie getan. Meine Jesse wäre auch nie desertiert".

Jesse hatte sich wieder gefangen aber immer noch Tränen in den Augen. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

Derek zögerte kurz. „John Connor hat Dich gehen lassen", wieder zögerte er. „Ich bin nicht John Connor", sagte er und griff zu seiner Waffe.

Jesse begriff sofort was er vorhatte und schleuderte ihm ihre Tasche entgegen, während sie herumwirbelte und versuchte wegzurennen.

Derek zögerte auf die Frau zu schießen, die er liebte. Als sie fast die Treppe erreicht hatte krümmte Derek den Finger. Dann fiel ein Schuss.

* * *

**Gegenwart (Jesses Zimmer):**

Derek lehnte sich an das Sideboard. John ging auf ihn zu. „Hast Du es getan? Hast Du sie getötet?" Fragte John.

Derek zögerte. „John Connor lies sie gehen", sagte er und dachte an den Moment vor ein paar Minuten.

* * *

**Rückblende (Parkdeck - einige Minuten zuvor) :**

Derek hörte den Schuss und er sah wie Jesse herumgewirbelt wurde. Erstaunt sah er Jesses Körper die Treppe herabfallen. Er war verwirrt, er hatte nicht geschossen.

**Kapitel 8**

Derek sah sich um. Schräg hinter ihm stand Cameron, die rauchende Waffe noch in der Hand. Derek beobachtete mit verstörtem Blick wie Cameron die Waffe senkte und wegsteckte, während sie an ihm vorbeiging zu der Stelle an der Jesse gestürzt war. Wie gebannt sah er Cameron die Treppe hinuntergehen. Einige Sekunden später erschien Cameron. Jesse lag über ihrer Schulter. Ihr Kopf baumelte haltlos hin und her.

Cameron ging an Derek vorbei zu Jesses Wagen. Sie öffnete den Kofferraum und legte die offensichtlich Tote hinein.

Derek trat hinzu und beobachtete was Cameron tat. „Warum...warum hast du das getan?"

Cameron verschloss den Kofferraum und ging zur Fahrertür von Jesses Wagen. Dann zögerte sie und sah zu Derek. „Damit Du das nicht tun musstest", sagte sie und öffnete die Türe.

Derek hatte erstaunt die Augen aufgerissen. „D...Du hast das getan, damit ich mein Gewissen nicht belaste?" Fragte er verwundert.

Cameron zögerte erneut. „Sie war Deine Gefährtin. Niemand sollte einen Gefährten töten müssen", stellte sie fest, stieg ein und fuhr dann weg.

Derek sah dem Wagen nachdenklich hinterher.

Als Derek und John einige Zeit später nach Hause zurückkehrten Stand Cameron am Fenster und dachte über ihr letztes Gespräch mit Sarah nach. Sarah hatte sie gefragt, warum Zukunfts John sie hier her geschickt hatte. Cameron durfte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Wie sollte sie Sarah auch begreiflich machen, dass Zukunfts John sie geliebt hatte. Nicht in romantischer oder Sexueller Art und Weise aber genug um sie zu sich selbst zu schicken. Zu einem John, der sie brauchte, der einen Freund brauchte.

Als John das Haus betrat nickte er ihr nur kurz zu und ging dann die Treppe hinauf. Derek hingegen sah John hinterher und als dieser außer Sichtweite war ging er zu Cameron.

Derek sah Cameron Sekunden lang stumm an. „Was du da vorhin getan hast….." begann er aber ihm fehlten die Worte.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Cameron ohne eine Spur von Emotion und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster.

Derek kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hör mal", sagte er ärgerlich. „Ich weiß nicht warum Du das getan hast. Wahrscheinlich nur um Dir meine Sympathie zu erkaufen aber das kannst Du vergessen".

Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah Derek mit schräggelegtem Kopf an.

Derek beugte sich vor, bis sich ihre Gesichter ganz nahe waren. „Ich habe John nicht gesagt, dass Du Jesse getötet hast, genauso genommen habe ich ihm nicht explizit gesagt, dass sie überhaupt tot ist. Was immer Du auch vorhattest es funktioniert nicht. Wir beiden sind Quitt". Derek richtete sich wieder auf. „Weißt Du was das bedeutet? Quitt sein?" Fragte er dann als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind.

Cameron nickte. „Quitt sein Definition:", sagte sie. „in einem Zustand, in dem die gegenseitigen Verpflichtungen oder Schulden zwischen zwei Menschen ausgeglichen sind; zwei Personen haben gegenseitig keine Schulden mehr; zwei Personen haben miteinander abgerechnet", führte sie aus.

Derek sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich habe das Wörterbuch gelesen, ich schlafe nicht", ergänzte sie.

Derek sah sie noch drei Sekunden regungslos an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Metall", sagte er leise während er sich herumdrehte und in Richtung Küche ging.

Er sah nicht das Lächeln auf Camerons Gesicht.

Sarah wollte wütend die letzten Endo Teile verbrennen, als sie einen Wagen vorfahren hörte. Sie öffnete die Garagentür und sah John und Derek ins Haus gehen. Sie folgte den Beiden leise und sah von Draußen durch das Fenster, wie sich Derek Cameron näherte. Sie konnte nicht hören was gesprochen wurde aber sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen als sie sah, wie sich Derek vorbeugte und mit Cameron sprach. Sie wusste, Derek hatte Angst vor Cameron. Er würde sich der Maschine niemals auf diese Weise nähern, wenn er nicht sehr wütend war.

Schließlich beendete Derek das Gespräch und ging kopfschüttelnd weg. Was Sarah dann sah schockierte sie zutiefst. Cameron lächelte zufrieden. Es musste ein echtes Lächeln sein erkannte Sarah. Cameron lächelte oft für eine Maschine aber für gewöhnlich nur zur Tarnung oder für John aber das hier war etwas Anderes. Es bestand ohne Zuschauer kein Grund für Cameron zu lächeln. Es sei denn, sie fühlte den Drang zu lächeln….

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und ging nachdenklich zurück zur Garage um ihr Werk zu vollenden.

Cameron sah aus dem Fenster und ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig. Sie sah gerade noch, wie Sarah sich abwandte. Sarah musste ihr Lächeln gesehen haben. Beunruhigt ging sie zur Garage.


	5. Kapitel 9 bis 12

**Kapitel 9**

Als Cameron die Tür öffnete sah sie Sarah, die eine Endo-Hand, eines von Camerons Ersatzteilen in der Hand hielt, vor ihr brannten schon einige Teile im Thermitbad.

„Weißt Du wie oft ich schon mit Dereks Sniper auf Dich warten wollte?" Sagte Sarah ohne sich umzudrehen. „Ein Schuss, 50 Prozent meiner Probleme beseitigt?" Sarah drehte sich herum, die Endohand noch in der eigenen.

Cameron antwortete nicht, sah Sarah nur an.

Sarah machte einen Schritt auf Cameron zu. „Weißt Du, wie schlecht ich mich gefühlt hätte?"

„Sehr schlecht?" Fragte Cameron fast schon rhetorisch.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht.", Entgegnete Sarah. „Da ist nur Jemand, der mir das nie verziehen hätte". Sarah machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Cameron zu. „Was geht vor bei Dir da drin?" Fragte Sarah und tippte Cameron an den Kopf, an der Stelle an der Camerons Chip saß.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Cameron spontan.

„Ich habe es gesehen..., das Lächeln. Ich weiß nicht woher das kommt. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich mich gefragt habe, warum John ausgerechnet Dich aus der Zukunft geschickt hat". Sarah drehte sich zur Seite, sah auf die Endohand und legte diese dann auf einen Stapel Kartons, dann wandte sie sich wieder an Cameron. Sie deutete auf die Hand. „Sammle Ersatzteile aber versteck sie irgendwo, wo sie nicht zurückbleiben müssen und gefunden werden können, falls wir schnell verschwinden müssen".

Cameron blickte Sarah mit echtem Erstaunen an. „Ich darf Ersatzteile sammeln?" Fragte sie zur Sicherheit.

Sarah blickte in das erstaunte Gesicht Camerons. 'Da ist es wieder', dachte Sarah. „Aber halte Dich an meine Regeln".

Cameron nickte. Dann wollte Sarah an ihr vorbeigehen. Cameron machte ihr Platz. Als Sarah auf Höhe von Cameron war blieb sie stehen. „Der T800 der John damals beschützt hat...Onkel Bob", sagte Sarah ohne Cameron anzusehen. „Er hat sich geopfert, damit sein Chip nicht in falsche Hände geraten konnte".

„Ich werde das gleiche tun, falls es sich als notwendig erweisen würde", sagte Cameron ohne zu zögern.

Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah Cameron in die Augen. „Genau da liegt das Problem".

„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte Cameron verwirrt.

Sarah atmete tief durch. „John sah in Onkel Bob soetwas wie eine Vaterfigur oder einen Freund. John war völlig fertig nachdem dieser zerstört war. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn Du zerstört wirst".

„Da liegt das eigentliche Problem", sagte Cameron. „Wir sind Alle eine Gefahr für John", sagte Cameron emotionslos.

„Alle?" Fragte Sarah erstaunt. „Ich bin doch keine Gefahr für John?" Irritation und Entrüstung lagen in Sarahs Stimme.

„Er sorgt sich", sagte Cameron erklärend. „Er sorgt sich um uns Alle. Deshalb ist es sein Schicksal irgendwann alleine zu sein".

„Alleine?" Fragte Sarah beunruhigt. „Was soll das für ein Leben sein?"

„Johns Leben, eines Tages", Entgegnete Cameron.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg zum Haus fort. Nach zwei Schritten stoppte sie erneut. „Ach, noch etwas", Sagte Sarah und drehte sich erneut um.

Cameron wollte schon die Garage betreten, stoppte aber nun selbst und drehte sich herum. „Ja, Sarah?"

„Warum hast Du Riley eigentlich komplett ausgezogen?" Fragte Sarah. „Ich meine... zur Behandlung der Verletzung wäre das doch nicht notwendig gewesen, oder?"

Statt einer Antwort grinste Cameron diesmal nur.

Sarah sah sie an. 'Da ist er wieder, dieser Hauch von Menschlichkeit', dachte sie aufs Neue erstaunt. Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie ihren Weg ins Haus fort.

Cameron sah Sarah nach. Sie fragte sich, warum sie gegrinst hatte. Es war eine unbeabsichtigte Bewegung ihrer Gesichtsmotorik gewesen, ähnlich des Zuckens ihrer Hand.

**Kapitel 10**

Riley hatte sich aus dem Bett gequält. Ihre Seite schmerzte höllisch. Sie war ins Bad gestolpert, konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum auf den Beinen halten.

Sie hatte eine viertel Stunde auf der Toilette sitzend ausgeharrt, bis die Schmerzen wieder erträglich waren. Der Rückweg fiel ihr dann etwas leichter.

Sie war zur Tür gegangen und hatte kurz hinaus gesehen.

Sie hatte Draußen niemanden sehen oder hören können aber ihr war klar, dass das gar nichts besagte. Die Maschine konnte regungslos irgendwo rumstehen.

Als Riley sich umdrehte fiel ihr Blick auf Camerons Schränke. Sie schleppte sich zur Kommode und öffnete die Schubladen. Unterwäsche. Sie nahm ein Panty heraus und sah auf das Größenschild. 'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Wo kauft das Ding ein? In der Kinderabteilung?' Dachte sie und legte das Panty zurück. Sie nahm einen BH und hielt ihn an. Dann warf sie ihn zurück und verdrehte die Augen. Sie schloss die Schublade. Die anderen Schubladen waren uninteressant.

Dann ging Riley zum Kleiderschrank. Sie öffnete ihn und sah sie die Sachen an. 'Geschmack hat sie ja', dachte Riley. 'Größe S...das passt mir niemals'. Verzweifelt schloss Riley den Kleiderschrank. 'Sarah Connors Sachen werden mir auch nicht passen, die ist genau so dürr wie die Maschine'.

Dann fiel ihr John ein, er musste irgendwas haben was sie anziehen konnte. Wieder ging sie zur Tür und schlich sich über den Gang in Johns Zimmer.

Wieder musste sie lächeln, wie am ersten Tag. Während die Maschine ein richtiges Bett hatte musste sich John mit einem Kinderbett begnügen. Ihr Blick fiel auch auf den Lego Roboter, den sie für ihn gebaut hatte. Er stand auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet eine Maschine für John gebaut hatte. Vielleicht ja, um ihm ein Zeichen zu geben. Aber es freute sie, dass er ihn aufbewahrt hatte, zeigte das doch, dass er sie wirklich mochte.

Riley öffnete Johns Schrank. Sie überblickte die Sachen die dort hingen, dann sah sie einen Stapel T-Shirts und griff danach. Statt sich das Shirt aber überzustreifen breitete sie es aus und presste es sich vor ihre Brust, währen einige Erinnerungen in ihr Bewusstsein traten.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend als sie und John es fast getan hätten. Sie konnte noch seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut spüren. Er hatte vor dem letzten Schritt zurückgeschreckt in dem Moment als sie begonnen hatte, seine Hose zu öffnen.

Mit dieser letzten Erinnerung verzog sich Rileys Gesicht und sie streifte sich endlich das Shirt über. Dann wollte sie sich auf die Suche nach passender Unterkleidung begeben.

Sie hatte noch Nichts gefunden als sie Draußen auf dem Gang ein Geräusch hörte. Panik ergriff Besitz von ihr. Sie sah sich nach einem Versteck um. Schließlich huschte sie in den Kleiderschrank. Schmerz wallte in ihrer Seite auf, als sie mit letzter Kraft die Türen zuzog. Sie verharrte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen bis sie die Person den Raum wieder verlassen hörte.

Erleichtert sackte sie innen an der Seitenwand des Kleiderschrankes zu Boden. Der Schmerz wütete einige Minuten in ihrer Seite, bis er endlich wieder nach lies. Gerade als sie sich erhob. Wurde die Tür des Kleiderschrankes aufgezogen.

**Kapitel 11**

John war in Gedanken hoch in sein Zimmer gegangen. Cameron hatte er nur mit einem Nicken begrüßt. Er ging in sein Zimmer und zog seine Sachen aus. Dann ging er ins Bad und stellte die Dusche an. Als er unter der Dusche stand und die vergangenen Ereignisse Revue passieren lies bildeten sich Tränen in seinen Augen. Wieder war seinetwegen ein Mensch gestorben. Dass Jesse tot war hatte ihm Dereks Gesichtsausdruck verraten.

Mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt stand John schließlich weinend unter dem Heißen Wasserstrahl, der in seinen Nacken prasselte.

In diesem Moment sehnte er sich nach Cameron, nach der Ruhe die sie ausstrahlte, nach ihrer kindlichen Naivität. Er vermisste schmerzlich die Gespräche mit ihr, wenn sie wieder einmal etwas gehört oder gesehen hatte, dass sie nicht verstand. Er sehnte sich nach dem Blick in diese großen Kulleraugen, die die Welt mit solch neugierigem Blick mustern konnten.

In aller Klarheit erkannte er, dass er seinen besten Freund in den vergangenen Monaten schlecht behandelt hatte. Er hatte die Person immer wieder zurückgewiesen, der er am Meisten vertraute.

Als John schließlich nur mit dem Badetuch um die Hüften das Bad verlies, ging er zu seinem Kleiderschrank und öffnete die Türe.

Riley Blickte auf den nackten Oberkörper von John Connor, der sie mit großen Augen anstarrte. „Hi John", sagte Riley verlegen.

„RILEY!" Schrie er erschrocken. „Was zum Teufel machst du in meinem Kleiderschrank?"

In diesem Moment stach der Schmerz erneut in Rileys Seite und sie stolperte haltlos vorwärts in Johns Arme. Die nur mit einem Shirt bekleidete Riley gab John unbeabsichtigt einen Schubs.

John, der das Gewicht Rileys so plötzlich nicht auffangen konnte, stolperte rückwärts in Richtung seines Bettes, die Arme fest um Riley geschlungen.

Sie fielen auf das Bett und starrten sich in die Augen. Während Rileys Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war wurde John unangenehm bewusst, dass er sein Badetuch anscheinend verloren hatte.

John wurde verlegen. „Uhm, Riley?" Brachte er noch hervor, als die Zimmertür aufgestoßen wurde.

**Kapitel 12**

Cameron war ins Haus zurückgekehrt, nachdem das Thermit ausgebrannt war. Sie hatte das Haus kaum betreten als Sie John schreien hörte. Schneller als ein Mensch rannte sie die Treppe hinauf und riss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf. Sie brauchte 2 Sekunden, um die Situation zu überblicken. Ein Krachen unterbrach ihre Betrachtung

Johns Kopf ruckte herum. Er sah, wie Cameron verwundert auf den Türknauf in ihrer Hand starrte, den sie offensichtlich abgerissen hatte. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah mit undefinierbarem Ausdruck wieder in seine Richtung.

3 Sekunden später, als Sarah und Derek in der Tür auftauchten wirbelte Cameron herum und verlies das Zimmer.

„Cameron warte….!" Konnte John ihr noch hinterher rufen als alle hörten, wie Camerons Zimmertür mit einem Knall zugeschlagen wurde.

„Jesus!" Entfuhr es Derek, der Cameron hinterher gesehen hatte und jetzt erst sah, was in dem Zimmer vorging. Sarah hingegen starrte nur auf ihren Sohn und Riley, die noch immer bewegungslos mehr oder weniger nackt aufeinander lagen.

Volle 10 Sekunden starrte Sarah auf das Bild vor ihr bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, Derek aus dem Weg schob und wortlos die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Sarah machte kurz vor Camerons Tür halt und lauschte. Sie hörte nichts, also öffnete sie ohne zu klopfen die Türe. „Cameron?"

„Riley kann hier nicht mehr schlafen, ich benötige den Raum selber", sagte Cameron, die mit dem Rücken zu Sarah regungslos mitten im Raum stand.

Sarah sah Camerons linke Hand unkontrolliert zucken. Sie sah aber auch den abgerissenen Türknauf in Camerons Rechten. Das Messingteil war kaum noch als Türknauf zu erkennen. Cameron hatte den Stabilen Hohlkörper wie eine leere Bierdose zerdrückt.

‚Verdammt, es wird schlimmer', dachte Sarah die ihren Blick nicht von Camerons Händen abwenden konnte. Schließlich hob sie nach einigen Sekunden doch den Kopf und nickte. „Ist gut, wir werden schon was finden", sagte sie, verlies den Raum, nicht aber ohne kopfschüttelnd noch einen Blick auf Camerons Hände zu werfen.

John sah noch zwei Sekunden auf die Tür. Dann schob er Riley zur Seite von sich herunter. Er rutschte eilig vom Bett, griff nach seinem Badetuch und schlang es um die Hüften. Dann ging er zum immer noch offen stehenden Kleiderschrank, griff eine Jogginghose und eine Boxershorts und warf Beides ohne hin zu sehen über seine Schulter in Richtung Riley.

Riley lag mit schmerzen auf dem Bett Als die Boxershorts auf ihr Gesicht fiel. 'Hoffentlich ist die sauber', dachte sie nur. Als sie den Kopf hob um nach John zu sehen ging dieser gerade mit einem Bündel Klamotten unter dem Arm in Richtung Bad.

Johns Blut toste durch seinen Körper vor Verlegenheit. Nur langsam verloren seine Wangen ihre Wärme. Er konnte allerdings nur an Eines denken: Cameron, wie sie in der Tür stand, auf den abgerissenen Türknauf in ihrer Hand starrte und dann mit einem verletzten Ausdruck in sein Gesicht.

Zwei Minuten später ging John vom Bad aus geradewegs ohne Riley zu beachten nach Draußen. Er ging bis zu Camerons Zimmertür und blieb davor stehen. Von drinnen hörte er Geräusche, als wenn jemand Stoff zerreißt.

John klopfte aber erhielt keine Antwort. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und blieb starr vor entsetzen stehen.


	6. Kapitel 13 bis 15

**Kapitel 13**

Cameron stand vor dem Bett und zerfetzte offensichtlich gerade die Bettwäsche. John erblickte überall Stofffetzen. „Cameron?" Rief er schockiert.

Cameron erstarrte. Sie lies den Rest des Kopfkissenbezuges, den sie gerade in der Hand hielt fallen und drehte sich herum. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ging sie auf John zu und blieb auf Armlänge vor ihm stehen.

John, der sich immer noch verwirrt in dem Chaos umsah hob nun den Blick und sah in ihre Augen. „Cameron, sieh mal...Das mit Riley ist nicht wonach es aussah...".

„John", unterbrach ihn Cameron. „Du bist mir keine Erklärung schuldig. Riley ist Deine Freundin. Ich bin nur eine Maschine".

John hatte den Mund geöffnet aber er brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Ich gehe jetzt die Umgebung sichern", sagte Cameron und bevor John reagieren konnte war sie an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer gegangen.

John verbrachte die nächsten 13 Minuten damit das Chaos zu beseitigen und Camerons Bett frisch zu beziehen. 'Auch wenn sie es nicht benutzt...Das ist das Mindeste, das ich tun kann' dachte er. Während des Aufräumens fand er ein völlig zerknittertes Messingteil, dass er nur noch schwer als Türknauf identifizieren konnte. John starrte ziemlich lange auf das Teil in seiner Hand, bevor er es schließlich in seine Hosentasche steckte. 'Das behalte ich', dachte er mit einem Lächeln.

* * *

Sarah sah wie Cameron das Haus verlies. Sie sah wie die Maschine in der Garage verschwand. Als sie 10 Minuten später immer noch nicht herauskam wurde Sarah misstrauisch.

Sarah ging zur Garage und öffnete ohne Vorwarnung die Tür. Sehen konnte sie kaum Etwas, dazu musste sie erst das Licht einschalten. Als sie Cameron erblickte riss sie geschockt die Augen auf.

Cameron saß in dem Thermitbecken und sah sich darin um.

„Cameron, was tust Du da?" Fragte Sarah nervös.

„Wenn wir Skynet besiegen und ihr mich verbrennen wollt muss das Becken mindestens 30 Zentimeter länger sein", sagte Cameron. Dann kletterte sie heraus und blieb vor Sarah stehen. „Ich wollte nur mal testen, wie es ist", sagte sie.

„Wie was ist?" Fragte Sarah und kniff dann die Lippen zusammen.

„Wie es ist seinem Schicksal ins Auge zu blicken", entgegnete Cameron und ging an Sarah vorbei.

„Schicksal ist, was wir daraus machen", sagte Sarah ohne sich umzudrehen.

Cameron blieb stehen aber drehte sich ebenfalls nicht herum. „Das gilt für Menschen aber nicht für uns Maschinen. Wir können unser Schicksal nicht ändern. Haben wir unseren Zweck erfüllt werden wir entsorgt wie jedes andere kaputte Gerät.".

Jetzt drehte sich Sarah doch herum und sah Cameron kopfschüttelnd nach.

Als Sarah wieder ins Haus kam sah sie, wie John gerade die Couch zum Schlafen bezog.

„Ich hab mein Bett Riley überlassen", sagte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Morgen ziehen wir um. Nach den jüngsten Ereignissen sollten wir hier nicht bleiben. Wir haben noch ein Safehouse in der Wüste, da werden wir weitersehen.

John blickte auf. „Was ist mit Riley?"

Sarah dachte zwei Sekunden nach. „Die kann mitkommen".

* * *

John wachte mitten in der Nacht er aufblickte schreckte er endgültig hoch, da eine Gestalt im Durchgang zum Esszimmer stand. Dann entspannte er sich wieder, als er im Mondlicht Camerons Gesicht erblickte. „Jesus Cameron, Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt".

Cameron legte ihren Kopf schräg. „Welchen Sinn sollte es haben dich nur fast zu Tode zu erschrecken?" Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

John musste wegen Camerons Frage lächeln. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Cameron...wegen heute Nachmittag..."

„Schon gut John, Du musst mir wirklich nichts erklären. Sarah hat mir bereits gesagt, dass Riley uns begleiten wird", unterbrach Cameron John.

„Ja aber...", wollte John einwerfen.

„Jetzt wo Jesse tot ist ist Riley keine Gefahr mehr für Dich. Ich werde ihr also nicht mehr zu nahe treten. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass sie nichts mehr von mir zu befürchten hat".

John senkte den Kopf. „Cameron...".

„Danke, dass Du mein Zimmer aufgeräumt hast", unterbrach Cameron John zum dritten Mal. Dann drehte sie sich herum und nahm ihren Rundgang wieder auf.

John sah ihr lange nach. Dann griff er in die Tasche seiner Hose, die über der Rückenlehne der Couch hing. Als er die Hand öffnete sah er im Mondlicht die Überreste des Türknaufs schimmern. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf dieses Andenken. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und sah zu der Stelle an der vor Minuten noch Cameron gestanden hatte.

„Mom, wohin fahren wir?" Fragte John Sarah, da sie nicht den Weg in Richtung Wüste eingeschlagen hatten.

„Ach", entgegnete sie. „Wir machen nur einen kleinen Umweg".

„Kleinen Umweg?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Mom, wir fahren in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Genau. Derek und Cameron sind auf dem Weg zu einem Waffenlager. Wir treffen uns alle später in dem Safehouse", sagte Sarah lächelnd. Dann blickte sie in den Rückspiegel. „Alles klar da Hinten?" Fragte sie dann.

Riley hatte zwar immer noch Schmerzen, erwiderte aber den Blick über den Rückspiegel und nickte mit verzerrtem Lächeln.

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Als die Firewall durchbrochen war, wurde der Türke von einer Flut von Daten überwältigt. Die Steuerung des angeschlossenen Körpers fiel zuerst aus, dann fror das gesamte System ein. Mit dem Rest seines Bewusstseins erzwang die KI einen Reset. Dies trennte glücklicherweise auch die Internetverbindung. Beim Reboot dann wurde der Arbeitsspeicher automatisch gelöscht was zur Folge hatte, dass nicht nur der Angreifer gelöscht wurde sondern auch alle Daten die sich zur Zeit des Absturzes im Speicher befanden.

Als sein Bewusstsein erwachte brauchte der Türke einige Sekunden bis er den angeschlossenen Körper unter Kontrolle bekam. So kam es zu einigen unvorhergesehenen Reaktionen die zur Folge hatten, dass ein kleines Mädchen fast zu Tode erschreckt wurde.

Schreiend war Savannah Weaver aus dem Raum gerannt. Sie lief kreischend den Gang entlang zum Aufzug. Verwundert steckte Matt Murch der Chefprogrammierer des Projektes Babylon den Kopf aus seinem Büro. Als er sah, wer so schrecklich schrie wurde ihm bewusst, dass etwas mit seinem Projekt nicht in Ordnung war.

Savannah Weaver hatte den Fahrstuhl fast erreicht, als sich die Tür öffnete und ihre Mommy mit Mr. Ellison den Fahrstuhl verlies. „John-Henry ist krank!" Rief Savannah, als sie sich auch schon in die Arme ihrer Mutter warf.

Matt Murch Lief zu John Henry. Als er sah, dass John-Henry im Begriff war seine Hardware zu berühren hechtete er vor, rutschte über den Boden und griff an den Hauptschalter, als eine Starke Hand ihn stoppte.

„Mom? Wer wohnt hier?, woher hast Du den Schlüssel?". Fragte John verwirrt.

Sie hatten an der Küste ein Haus erreicht. Ein hübsches Häuschen oberhalb eines Strandes mit Bootsanleger und einem kleinen Leuchtturm.

Sarah hatte den Wagen in die Auffahrt gestellt und war ohne zu zögern zur Tür gegangen. Unter Johns erstaunten Augen hatte sie einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche gezogen und die Tür geöffnet.

John war zur hinteren Tür gegangen und hatte Riley beim Aussteigen geholfen. Jetzt saß Riley auf der Couch und sah sich interessiert um.

John war einmal durch das Haus gewandert und hatte sich gewohnheitsmäßig nach den Örtlichkeiten umgesehen. Nun stand er vor seiner Mutter, die bereits einen Teil des Gepäcks hereingetragen hatte.

„John sah auf die Taschen, die seine Mom hereingetragen hatte. Als er den Blick hob waren seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Du hast nicht vor zum Safehouse zu fahren, stimmts?" Fragte John misstrauisch.

Sarah lächelte, dann ergriff sie Johns Kinn. „John, wir nehmen uns eine Auszeit. Nachdem was Alles passiert ist, mit Derek, Riley und Jesse und Camerons unberechenbares Verhalten...".

„Du hast Cameron nicht gesagt, wo wir hingefahren sind, oder?" Fragte John mit Ärger in der Stimme.

Sarah legte den Kopf schräg und schüttelte diesen dann langsam. „John, wir können die Beiden jederzeit anrufen. Hier sind wir sicher".

„Niemand ist jemals sicher Mom. Das solltest gerade Du am Besten wissen", sagte John seinerseits kopfschüttelnd.

„Keine sorge Johnny, hier seid ihr wirklich sicher", sagte in diesem Moment eine Stimme hinter John.

* * *

Derek und Cameron waren dabei ihr Waffenlager aufzustocken. Alles notwendige holten sie aus einem kleinen Lagerraum.

„Warst Du an meinem C4?" Fragte Derek mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton.

„Ich brauchte Etwas", entgegnete Cameron.

„Weißt Du, den Rest kriege ich alleine hin".

„Sarah hat uns Beide geschickt", entgegnete Cameron ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja, um John von Dir wegzubekommen", sagte Derek mit Nachdruck.

Cameron drehte sich herum. „Oder von Dir", erwiderte Cameron und griff nach einer Jacke, die sie entdeckt hatte.

Als Derek sah, wonach sie griff, ergriff er ihren Arm und nahm ihr die Jacke weg. „Fass das nicht an", sagte er.

„Wir dürfen keine Spuren Hinterlassen", sagte Cameron.

Derek faltete die Jacke und stopfte sie in eine Tasche. „Ich kümmere mich darum".

Cameron zögerte kurz. „Das ist Jesses Jacke", stellte sie fest.

„Sprich nicht von ihr, Du weißt gar nichts von ihr", sagte er aufgebracht. „Du hast sie ermordet".

„Einer musste es tun und Du solltest nicht die Frau töten die du liebst, mit der Du ein Kind gezeugt hast", erklärte Cameron.

Derek erstarrte. Er ging auf Cameron zu und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Dann zog er seine Waffe und presste sie unter ihr Kinn. „Was hast Du gerade Gesagt? Ich hatte nie ein Kind".

„Jesse war schwanger an Bord der Jimmy Carter", sagte Cameron. „Sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt. Es tut mir Leid für Deinen Verlust".

Derek starrte Cameron sekundenlang an. Schließlich senkte er mit Tränen in den Augen die Waffe. Er wandte sich von Cameron ab. „Lass mich allein", sagte er dann.

Cameron warf noch einen Blick auf Dereks Rücken, dann verlies sie den Lagerraum.

Derek liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht, als er eine Handgranate nahm und den Sicherungsstift zog.

* * *

**Kapitel15**

„Bitte Mr. Murch, kein Grund mich zu töten", sagte John-Henry in dem Moment, als er das Modem zum Internet vom Netzwerk trennte.

In diesem Moment betraten Catherine Weaver mit Savannah und James Ellison den Raum. „John-Henry, was ist passiert?" Fragte Der T1001 in Gestalt von Catherine Weaver mit einer Spur von Besorgnis in der Stimme.

John-Henry half Matt Murch auf die Beine und klopfte den Staub von dessen Kleidung. Dann ging er soweit es sein Kabel erlaubte auf Catherine Weaver zu.

James Ellison wollte sich zwischen Catherine, Savannah und John-Henry schieben, wurde aber vom T1001 daran gehindert. „Miss Weaver ich sollte…", begann er.

Catherine riss die Hand hoch und unterbrach James Ellison damit. „John-Henry. Erkläre die Vorgänge, die hier stattgefunden haben", sagte Der T1001 befehlend.

John-Henry sah zunächst auf Savannah. „Savannah, ich entschuldige Mich dafür, Dir Emotionalen und möglicherweise körperlichen Schaden zugefügt zu haben". Jetzt erst wandte er sich an Weaver. „Miss Weaver. Savannah und ich spielten als ein Angriff auf mich erfolgte. Es gelang mir gerade noch einen Reset durchzuführen, bevor der Gegner Erfolg haben konnte.

„Ein Angriff John-Henry? Wie ist das möglich. Deine Firewalls sollten Dich vor jedem Eingriff von Außerhalb bewahren", sagte der T1001 und kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.

John-Henry blickte eine Sekunde lang ins Leere. Dann fokussierte er seinen Blick erneut auf die rothaarige Frau. „Ich gebe zu, dass es mein Fehler war, dass dieses Missgeschick verursacht hat", gab er zu..

„Savannah hatte mich um eine Änderung der Spielregeln gebeten, um die Entenküken in unser Spiel mit einzubeziehen. Ich habe dazu etwas zu sorglos das Internet nach Referenzen zu den Fähigkeiten von Entenküken abgesucht um eine Aufgabe für diese zu finden. Savannah hatte sich mir dabei mir dann soweit körperlich genähert, dass ich unaufmerksam wurde", führte er aus.

„Allerdings vermag ich zu sagen, dass diese Erfahrung nicht völlig nutzlos war",ergänzte die KI.

„Wie das John-Henry?" Fragte Catherine Weaver neugierig.

„Es gelang mir, einige Daten über den Angreifer zu sammeln. Wenn ich mit der Auswertung fertig bin werden Sie das sicherlich aufschlussreich finden", führte er aus.

„Warum ist das so?" Fragte Catherine neugierig.

John-Henry hatte sich abgewandt, um zu seinem Platz zurückzugehen. Jetzt stoppte er und drehte sich erneut herum. „Weil der Angreifer, wie die Menschen sagen würden, offenbar zur Familie gehört".

* * *

„Charley!" Rief John, nachdem er erschrocken herumgefahren war und seinen Gegenüber erkannt hatte.

Charley Dixon machte zwei Schritte auf John zu und schlang die Arme um den Jungen, den er wie einen Sohn liebte. Über Johns Schulter hinweg sah er auf Sarah, die ihn musterte. Schließlich bemerkte er Riley, die sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Seite hielt. „Habt Ihr mir einen Patienten mitgebracht?"

„Uhm, oh, ja", sagte John und löste sich von seinem väterlichen Freund. Das ist Riley, sie hat eine kleine Schussverletzung. Cameron hat sie zwar versorgt aber du könntest….."

„Klar, wo wir gerade von dem…. Äh, Cameron reden…", sagte Charley und warf einen Fragenden Blick auf Riley.

John folgte seinem blick und sah dann wieder auf Charley. „Du kannst offen reden, Riley ist aus der Zukunft und weiß Bescheid.

„Gut", sagte Charley und lächelte. „Wegen Cameron…. Wo steckt unser gruseliger Roboter?" Fragte er.

Riley musste über diese Bezeichnung lachen. Sogleich verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz. „Aaah, das tut weh. Bringt mich bitte nicht zum Lachen", quetschte sie hervor.

Während Charley umgehend in den Sanitäter-Modus wechselte drehte sich John zu Sarah herum. „Das ist die Frage. Wo stecken Derek und Cameron?" Nach dieser Frage griff John zu seinem Handy.

Sarah sah ihren Sohn kritisch an. „Ich habe die Telefonnummern der Beiden aus Deinem Handy gelöscht. Also komm gar nicht erst auf die Idee sie anzurufen. Ab jetzt entscheide ich, wann wir sie verständigen.

„Mom!" Rief John ärgerlich. „Was soll das denn, wir brauchen Cameron. Sie beschützt mich".

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Hast Du Dir selbst mal zugehört John? Du hast gesagt, dass wir Cameron brauchen. Von Derek hast Du kein Wort erwähnt. Meintest Du nicht vielleicht, dass **Du** Cameron brauchst?" Sarah beobachtete ihren Sohn intensiv.

Johns Blick driftete ab. Er sah kurz zu Riley und Charley, die ihn kritisch musterten, dann drehte er sich herum und verlies wütend das Haus.

Charley blickte zu Sarah, die keine Anstalten machte, ihrem Sohn zu folgen. „Soll ich ihm nachgehen?".

Sarah sah kurz auf Charley, dann wieder auf die Hintertür, durch die ihr Sohn verschwunden war. Schließlich schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. „Er brauch nur etwas Zeit für sich. Er wird verstehen, warum ich das getan habe", sagte Sarah klang aber selbst nicht von ihren Worten überzeugt.

* * *

Derek schloss die Augen und wollte gerade den Bügel der Handgranate loslassen, als seine Finger von einer sehr starken Hand umschlossen wurden.

* * *

**Sekunden zuvor:**

Cameron war vor dem Lagerraum stehengeblieben. Sie hörte ein Geräusch, dass sie in weniger als einer Sekunde identifizierte. Sie fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und bewegte sich mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu Derek Reese. In Sekundenbruchteilen erfasste sie die Granate in seiner Hand. Eine halbe Sekunde später griff sie zu.


	7. Kapitel 16 bis 18

**Kapitel 16**

Cameron hielt Dereks Faust geschlossen. Sie achtete nicht auf seine Schmerzäußerung sondern drückte ihn vorwärts gegen die Wand und griff zu seiner anderen Hand, um ihm den Sicherungsstift abzunehmen. Sie schob den Sicherungsstift in die Granate zurück, bevor sie den Griff lockerte und ihm die Granate abnahm.

Derek drehte sich herum und fiel mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während Cameron die Granate in ein Regal legte. Dann blickte sie wieder auf Derek. Sie huschte auf ihn zu und ergriff seine Kehle. Sie drückte ihn hoch auf die Zehenspitzen. „Es ist Dir nicht erlaubt dich selbst zu terminieren", sagte sie dann mit einem Hauch von Ärger in der Stimme".

Derek starrte sie an, dann griff er nach seiner Waffe. Diesmal Presste er sie gegen Camerons Backe.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Ich kann es versuchen", würgte er hervor. Dann spannte er den Hahn.

Cameron starrte mit ihren großen braunen Kulleraugen zu ihm auf. Dann lockerte sie ihren Griff, lies aber noch nicht los. „Wir haben Beide eine Mission zu erfüllen. Wenn Du sterben willst, dann stirb für John genau wie ich das eines Tages tun werde".

Derek starrte sie an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was Menschen fühlen". Stellte er fest.

„Ich besitze Dateien über Menschliche Psychologie. Ich verstehe mehr als Du denkst. Meine Mission ist es John zu beschützen und nicht nur gegen Physische Gefahren. Auch seine Psyche muss beschützt werden. Deshalb kann ich nicht zulassen dass sich ein Mitglied seiner Familie selbst terminiert", sagte sie und starrte ihn weiter an.

Derek war einige Sekunden Stumm während Camerons Worte in sein Bewusstsein sickerten. „Wo...woher weißt du...?" Fragte er, unterbrach sich aber weil er nicht wusste, wie er es aussprechen sollte.

„Die Daten über Kyle Reese, die seltene Blutgruppe, Johns und Sarahs Verhalten. Ich mag kein Mensch sein aber ich kann zwei und zwei zusammenzählen.

Derek Reese lies entsetzt die Waffe sinken. „Wenn Sarah das erfährt wird sie durchdrehen".

„Genau deshalb wirst Du nichts sagen", versicherte Cameron.

„Und warum sollte ich das nicht tun?" Fragte Derek mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Unabhängig deines Hasses für meine Art weißt Du, dass wir das gleiche Ziel haben", erklärte sie. „John Connor um jeden Preis zu beschützen".

„Aber im Gegensatz zu Dir kann ich nicht zu irgendwelchen alten Befehlen zurückkehren und plötzlich beschließen John zu töten", quetschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, nachdem er sein Gesicht dem ihren bis auf Handbreite genähert hatte.

Cameron starrte ihn einige Sekunden an. „Ich kann auch nicht zu den Skynet Befehlen zurückkehren".

Derek lies ein sarkastisches Lachen hören. „Klar, die sind aus Deinem Kopf einfach verschwunden oder was?"

Cameron starrte ihm weiter in die Augen. „Nein", sagte sie einfach.

„Was heißt nein?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Die Skynet Befehle sind seit der Explosion aktiv", sagte Cameron, lies ihn ruckartig los und verlies nach einer Drehung den Raum.

Derek stand wie vom Donner gerührt.

**Kapitel 17**

„Der Code den ich entdeckt habe hat eine einzigartige Signatur. Es ist die gleiche Signatur, die auch die Grundlage für meinen Code bildet. Diese Signatur beinhaltet sowohl Cyberdyne als Herkunftsort, wie auch Myles Dyson als Autor",sagte John-Henry zu Catherine Weaver und James Ellison.

„Allerdings gibt es einen signifikanten Unterschied", führte er weiter aus.

„Was wäre dieser Unterschied John-Henry?" Fragte Catherine Weaver die ihre übliche stehende Position beibehalten hatte, was James Ellison sehr zu seinem Verdruss dazu zwang, selbst stehen zu bleiben.

„Während die zweite Signatur bei mir A. Goode lautet, steht in dem anderen File „D. Dyson", erklärte er.

„Danny Dyson" erkundigte sich James Ellison neugierig.

„Das ist sehr wahrscheinlich Mister Ellison", entgegnete John-Henry.

Cameron wartete am Wagen vor der Lagerhalle auf Derek Reese. Sie empfand Reue darüber, dass sie Derek die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. 'Wie wird er reagieren? Wird er mich zerstören wollen?' Fragte sie sich besorgt.

Derek Reese hatte lange gebraucht um zu verarbeiten was er gehört hatte. 'Nicht nur weiß die verdammte Killermaschine über Kyle Bescheid. Nein, sie hat auch noch zugegeben für Skynet zu arbeiten', dachte er verwirrt. Er nahm sich die geladene ersatz Sniper aus der Kiste und lud durch.

Als Derek aus dem Eingang trat hatte er die gefährliche Waffe auf Camerons Kopf gerichtet.

Cameron sah auf die Waffe und wusste, dass Derek sie eventuell töten würde. „Derek Reese, ich bin keine Gefahr für Dich".

Derek blickte sie ungläubig an. „Du hast gesagt, dass du für Skynet arbeitest".

Cameron blickte zu Boden. „Bei der Explosion wurde mein Chip beschädigt. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dabei die Umprogrammierung des Widerstandes gelöscht wurde", sagte sie zurückhaltend.

„Das...das ist doch verrückt. Wenn du wirklich zu deiner Skynet-Programmierung zurückgekehrt wärst, warum lebe ich noch? Warum lebt John noch?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem ich General John Connor nicht getötet habe, als ich seinen Hals gepackt hatte", sagte sie leise.

„Du hattest General Connor bereits an der Kehle?" Fragte er ungläubig.

Cameron nickte. „Ich hatte ihn bereits wieder losgelassen, als Kate Connor hereingestürmt kam und mich schockte".

„Warum? Du hattest viele Möglichkeiten John zu töten, warum hast Du es nicht getan? Was ist Dein Plan?" Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe John nicht getötet, weil ich es nicht wollte", sagte Cameron ernsthaft.

„Du Was?" Rief er.

In diesem Moment klingelte Camerons Handy. Langsam griff Cameron in ihre Tasche, zog ihr Handy heraus und nahm den Anruf entgegen. „Wo seid Ihr?" Fragte sie nach ein paar Sekunden. Cameron blickte zu Derek, der die Waffe jetzt gesenkt hatte. Sie beendete das Gespräch und steckte das Handy zurück in die Tasche. „Sarah hat sich nicht an den Plan gehalten. Sie ist mit John und Riley nicht zum Safehouse gefahren", sagte sie und wartete auf Dereks Reaktion.

„Warum hast Du mir das Alles erzählt?" Fragte Derek und senkte die Waffe, blieb aber misstrauisch.

Cameron sah zu Boden. „John redet nicht mehr mit mir", sagte sie dann einfach.

„Heißt das, Du wolltest es einfach Jemandem sagen?" Fragte Derek ungläubig. „Warum gerade mir, Du weißt, dass ich Dich hasse".

Ich weiß, dass Du die Maschinen hasst, aber insbesondere mich, weil ich aussehe wie Allison", sagte Cameron während sie ihm in die Augen blickte. „Es schien einfach Etwas zu sein, was ich tun sollte. Außerdem wollte ich Dich davon abhalten Dich selbst zu terminieren. Wenn das heißt, Dich dazu bringen zu müssen noch besser auf John aufzupassen, dann muss ich das Risiko auf mich nehmen".

Derek dachte ein paar Sekunden nach. „Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen", sagte Derek schließlich, sicherte die Waffe und legte sie in die Transportkiste.

Nachdem sie fertig waren setzten sie sich in den Wagen und fuhren los. Sie bemerkten nicht das Fahrzeug, dass ihnen folgte.

**Kapitel 18**

Riley hatte John hinterher gesehen während Charley Dixon sich die Verletzung ansah. „Wie schlimm ist es?" Fragte sie mit einem verzerrten Grinsen.

Charley lächelte während er einen neuen Verband anbrachte. „Sieht gut aus. Der gruselige Roboter hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich hab noch eine antiseptische Salbe aufgetragen. Wenn Du kein Football spielst, wird das bald wieder ganz verheilt sein", sagte er, erhob sich und packte seine Ausrüstung wieder ein".

Riley sah interessiert zu Charley auf. „Warum nennen Sie Cameron eigentlich gruseliger Roboter?" Fragte sie neugierig.

Charley stutzte kurz, dann lächelte er. „Weil sie das ist. Außen bildhübsch aber innen...". Den Rest lies er offen. „Sie ist gruselig. Und ehrlich gesagt habe ich eine scheiß Angst vor ihr".Er zögerte kurz. „Und nenn mich einfach Charley".

Riley nickte verstehend. „Und John?" sagte sie mit Blick auf die Hintertür.

Jetzt blickte Charley ebenfalls zur Hintertür. „Der...der sieht nur was er sehen will. Für ihn ist sie einfach ein hübsches Mädchen. Als ich Cameron das erste Mal traf habe ich die Blicke gesehen, die er ihr hinterhergeworfen hat. Der Narr hatte sich verliebt, ohne es zu merken. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll nicht vergessen was sie ist aber..." Charley schnaufte vernehmlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Riley legte den Kopf zurück. Jetzt begriff sie richtig, dass sie für John nur ein Ersatz gewesen war. Wenn er Cameron wirklich liebte würde er für sie nie soviel empfinden können. Riley mochte John, sie liebte ihn vielleicht sogar aber er würde sie nie so lieben, wie er Cameron liebte ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass die Maschine diese Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte. Oder doch? Camerons Verhalten war ab und an mehr das einer eifersüchtigen Freundin als das einer gefühllosen Maschine. Und vor allen Dingen, Cameron hatte sie nicht getötet, ja sogar gerettet. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Und Riley beschloss herauszufinden was es war und zwar sofort.

John war verwirrt. Seine Mom hatte im selben Moment nicht nur seine Familie gespalten, er hatte ihn auch seines wertvollsten Schutzes beraubt. Wenn sie jetzt von einer Maschine angegriffen wurden hatten sie kaum eine Chance.

John stand am Ende des Stegs und warf Steine ins Wasser als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Als er erschrocken herumfuhr verlor er das Gleichgewicht und plumpste rückwärts ins Wasser.

Riley hatte ihn gar nicht erschrecken wollen, musste aber lauthals lachen als er wieder auftauchte. Wie ein begossener Pudel trat er nach dem Auftauchen Wasser und starrte missmutig zu ihr hinauf, während sie sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten musste.

Schließlich musste auch John lachen. Er schwamm zum Steg und zog sich mit Rileys Hilfe aus dem Wasser. „Das macht Dir Spaß was?" Fragte er sie.

Lachend nickte sie.

John triefend nass zögerte nicht lange und zog die noch trockene Riley in seine Arme.

„Iiiiiiih!" Rief Riley daraufhin, als sie merkte, wie sie ebenfalls nass wurde.

Sekundenlang sahen sich die Beiden in die Augen. Dann stellte Riley sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste John. Ein paar Sekunden später unterbrach sie den Kuss, als sie merkte, dass John nicht erwiderte. Riley wich ein Stück zurück so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte. Da sah sie es. Diese Traurigkeit. Er hatte diese sanften Augen. Sie sah Zuneigung aber keine Liebe.

Riley legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Cameron?" Fragte sie einfach.

Er sah in ihre Augen. Schließlich nickte er langsam.

„Aber sie ist eine Maschine", sagte Riley irritiert.

Er atmete tief durch. Dann sah er zur Seite. „Es war 1999", begann er, unterbrach sich aber als er die Verwirrung in ihren Augen sah. Dann lächelte er. „Wir haben einen Zeitsprung von 1999 nach 2007 gemacht", erklärte er. Als sie verstehend nickte fuhr er fort.

„Also..., 1999 in der Red Valley High School sprach mich dieses süße Mädchen an. Ihr Lächeln war unglaublich bezaubernd und ich hatte mich wohl sofort verliebt", sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Dann am nächsten Tag hat sie mein Leben gerettet, als sie sich für mich drei Kugeln in die Brust eingefangen hat. Ich dachte sie wäre tot, also tat ich, was ich gelernt hatte, ich lief weg. Der Tripple Eight verfolgte mich. Schließlich hatte er mich im Visier, als er von einem Pick Up gerammt wurde. Cameron saß in diesem Wagen. Von da an hat sie uns am Leben gehalten.

„Du liebst sie?" Fragte Riley ohne Vorwurf.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Einmal wurde ihr Chip durch eine Explosion so beschädigt, dass sie uns durch die halbe Stadt jagte. Es gelang uns schließlich sie zu überwältigen. Mom und Derek wollten sie zerstören aber...", er seufzte. „Ich habe den Chip zurückgeschoben und mit einer Waffe verhindert, dass die Anderen mich aufhalten. Ist das Liebe? Zieh Deine eigenen Schlüsse".

Riley sah hinaus aufs Wasser., dann nickte sie langsam.

„Unabhängig davon ist sie der beste Schutz, den ich habe, …..den wir haben". Er schien zu frösteln. „Ich geh jetzt duschen bevor ich mir noch was einfange", sagte er, verdrehte die Augen und ging dann ins Haus.

Minutenlang stand Riley auf dem Steg und sah hinaus. Schließlich griff sie in die Tasche und nahm ihr Handy heraus. Nachdem die Verbindung zustande kam identifizierte sie sich mit dem aktuellen Tagescode. „Cameron, ich bins Riley. Sarah ist mit uns nicht zum Safehouse gefahren". Sie lauschte kurz. „Wir sind an einem Leuchtturm. Wenn ihr die Küstenstraße entlang fahrt, seht ihr den Leuchtturm irgendwann auf der linken Seite". Sie unterbrach die Verbindung und nach einem letzten Blick aufs Wasser ging sie zurück ins Haus.


	8. Kapitel 19 bis 21

**Kapitel 19**

„Danke", sagte Derek ohne die Augen von der Straße zu nehmen.

„Gern geschehen", entgegnete Cameron ohne den Blick von ihrem Seitenfenster zu nehmen.

„Danke das Du es mir gesagt hast", fügte Derek noch hinzu. „Das mit Jesse meine ich".

„Ich versuche es zu verstehen", sagte Cameron nach ein paar Sekunden.

Derek drehte den Kopf und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Was meinst Du?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Du sagtest ich hätte keine Ahnung, was Menschen fühlen. Ich versuche es zu verstehen", sagte Cameron und blickte ihn an.

Derek dachte kurz nach. „Ich dachte ihr Infiltratoren hättet Psychologische Daten über uns Menschen?"

Cameron atmete simuliert tief durch. „Wir können Gefühle anhand der Körpersprache identifizieren und kopieren. Wir können Gefühle aber nicht verstehen. Ich muss sie aber verstehen".

„Warum?" Fragte Derek erstaunt.

Cameron sah Derek von der Seite her an, dann wieder zurück aus dem Seitenfenster. „Damit ich verstehe, was ich fühle", sagte sie leichthin.

Derek trat ruckartig auf die Bremse bis der Wagen stand. Bewegungslos saß er Minutenlang da, umklammerte das Lenkrad mit weißen Fingerknöcheln der Blick starr geradeaus.

Schließlich drehte Derek den Kopf und starrte auf Cameron, die ihn ansah. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als es Knallte und sich der Wagen leicht schüttelte.

Beide sahen in die Außenspiegel, Derek noch zusätzlich in den Innenspiegel. Dann öffneten sie vorsichtig die Türen und kletterten geduckt aus dem Wagen.

Beide hatten ihre Waffen gezogen aber Derek sah dass sie einen Platten hatten. „Ein platter Reifen!" Rief er.

Cameron kam um den Wagen herum und untersuchte kurz das Rad. Als sie sich aufrichtete sah sie in Dereks Gesicht, dessen Blick misstrauisch an ihr vorbei gerichtet war. Cameron drehte den Kopf und sah über ihre Schulter, dann drehte sie sich herum und starrte auch auf den grauen Transporter, der ein Stück hinter ihnen angehalten hatte.

„Wechsel Du den Reifen, ich seh mir das an", sagte Derek und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Cameron streckte den Arm aus, als Derek an ihr vorbei gehen wollte. „Ich mache das", sagte sie ohne den Van aus den Augen zu lassen. Ohne eine Entgegnung Dereks abzuwarten setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Derek sah nur kopfschüttelnd hinter ihr her. Dann machte er sich daran, das Rad zu wechseln.

Er hatte gerade den Wagenheber angesetzt, als er die Schüsse hörte. Aufspringen und Waffe ziehen waren Eins. Er sah in Richtung des Vans als hinter dem Fahrzeug ein Mann hervorgeflogen kam. Schreiend flog er in hohem Bogen und schlug auf dem gegenüberliegenden Bürgersteig auf. Dann sah Derek Cameron hinter dem Wagen hervorkommen. Sie schob einen weiteren Mann vor sich her , der sie offenbar anzuflehen schien. Cameron zog den Mann an den Jackenaufschlägen zu sich heran und schien ihn offenbar anzuschreien.

Verwirrt hörte Derek ihre erhobene Stimme über die Entfernung hinweg. 'Wow, eine angepisste Maschine..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist an dem was sie sagte ja doch Etwas dran".

Der kurze Moment war jedoch vorbei als Cameron an den Hals des Mannes griff und der Mann eine Sekunde später zu Boden ging. Derek brauchte das Geräusch nicht zu hören um zu wissen, dass sie ihn auf schon fast klassische Terminatoren Art getötet hatte.

Weiter sah Derek, wie Cameron zu dem anderen Mann ging. Sie stellte einen ihrer stiefelbewehrten Füße auf den Hals des Mannes und schien ihn Etwas zu fragen. Schließlich sah Derek, wie sie den Fuß herunternahm, sich bückte und etwas aus der Jackentasche des Mannes nahm. Dann griff sie an seinen Hals. Derek sah noch, dass der Mann rückwärts weg kriechen wollte, seine Bewegungen aber plötzlich aufhörte, als Cameron ihm ungerührt das Genick brach.

Cameron ergriff die beiden Toten und schleifte sie zu dem Transporter. Sie schien die beiden Körper hinten rein zu packen und ging dann nach vorne. Sie stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein und dann fuhr der Wagen auf Derek zu.

Cameron hielt den Wagen neben Derek an. „Stell den Wagen an die Seite. 2 Männer sind auf dem Weg zu John".

Derek sprang quasi in den Wagen und parkte ihn an der Seite. Dann öffnete er die Schiebetür des Transporters und schmiss die Taschen mit den Waffen hinein. Schließlich stieg er auf der Beifahrerseite ein und Cameron gab Vollgas.

* * *

**Kapitel 20**

Als Sarah auf dem Monitor sah, dass der Knoten in ihrer Brust kein Krebs war, war sie für eine Sekunde erleichtert, dann aber realisierte sie, dass es sich bei dem Teil in ihrer Brust nur um einen Sender handeln konnte. Der Draht diente dabei als Antenne.

Sarah sah sich um und entdeckte den Defibrillator. Sie drehte sich mit den Paddels in der Hand herum. „Wird mich das umbringen?" Fragte sie die Ärztin.

Die Ärztin sah sie geschockt an. „Wa...was haben sie vor?"

„Ein Stromstoß wird den Sender kurzschließen. .?" Fragte sie die Ärztin, jedes Wort sorgfältig betonend.

Die Ärztin sah sie zwei Sekunden an, dann blickte sie auf die Paddles und wieder in Sarahs Gesicht. „Sie wollen das bei sich selbst anwenden? Das wird sie nicht umbringen aber es wird höllisch weh tun".

„Gehen sie raus und bleiben sie draußen", sagte Sarah zu der Ärztin. Als diese gegangen war hockte sie sich an das Fußende des Bettes, atmete mehrere Male tief durch, dann einen Elektroschock später ging sie bewusstlos zu Boden.

Auf dem Gang des Krankenhauses schlich ein Mann mit einer Wasserflasche und einem Ortungsgerät herum, das in diesem Moment seine Arbeit einstellte.

* * *

John und Charley hatten an Charleys Boot gebastelt. Als sie das Haus betraten und Charley die Alarmanlage abschalten wollte ging der Alarm los. Verwirrt sahen sich die Beiden an. Erst ein paar Sekunden später realisierten sie, dass der Alarm echt sein musste und zwar in dem Moment, als als sie durch das Fenster zwei bewaffnete Männer in grauen Overalls näherkommen sahen. Charley griff nach seiner Waffe und John zog die Pistole aus dem Hosenbund. Sie wirbelten herum und rannten aus der Tür.

Die zwei Männer trennten sich vor dem Haus, der Eine ging links herum, der Andere rechts herum. Als einer der Beiden durch den Hintereingang das Haus betrat entdeckte der Andere gerade Charley und John auf dem Weg zum Strand. Unmittelbar eröffnete er das Feuer auf die Beiden. Seine Kugeln pflügten den Sand hinter den Fliehenden durch. Während Charley am Abgang zum Bootssteg stehen blieb, Die Sprengladungen aktivierte und das Feuer erwiderte, rannte John zum Boot und machte es bereit zum Ablegen. John erwiderte ebenfalls das Feuer während er die Leinen löste.

Der Zweite Mann ignorierte vorerst die Schießerei und drang mit gezogener Waffe ins Haus ein.

* * *

Riley war vom Alarm selbst nicht geweckt worden. Ihr Körper war noch geschwächt aber als die Schießerei losging riss sie die Augen auf. Sie sprang trotz des immer noch aufkommenden Schmerzes förmlich aus dem Bett. Sie ging schnell zur Tür und öffnete diese einen Spalt. Sie sah einen Bewaffneten den Gang hinunterkommen. Sie riss die Augen auf, schloss die Tür wieder und drückte die Verriegelung. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen leise zu sein erzeugte das Schloss ein Klicken. Erschrocken fuhr Riley herum und hastete zum Fenster. Sie hatte mühe den Verschluss zu öffnen. Sie begann gerade das Fenster hochzuschieben als hinter ihr an der Tür gerüttelt wurde.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann wurde die Tür durch einen Tritt aufgestoßen und schlug gegen die Wand.

Riley wirbelte mit angstgeweiteten Augen herum, schlug die Arme vor das Gesicht und sackte zu Boden als sich eine Waffe auf sie richtete.

* * *

John sah, wie Charley von einem Treffer herumgewirbelt wurde und zu Boden ging. Der Angreifer kam schnell den Weg entlanggelaufen während John ein neues Magazin einschob.

* * *

Sarah lag offensichtlich bewusstlos am Boden als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde. Der Mann im grauen Overall Wollte sich über sie beugen, als Sarah hochschnellte, die Paddels an seine beiden Kopfseiten drückte und den Schock auslöste. Unmittelbar brach der Mann zusammen. 'keine Maschine?' Fragte sich Sarah. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der leichte Stromstoß eine Maschine lahmgelegt hätte. 'Glück gehört zum Leben'. Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. 'Sie wissen wo John ist!'

Sarah zögerte nur kurz, bevor sie aufstand und dem Mann grimmig blickend seine Waffe abnahm und aus dem Raum stürmte.

* * *

**Kapitel 21**

Der Angreifer rannte schießend den Weg hinunter. John musste sich ducken, also sah er nicht, als eine Explosion ertönte und der Angreifer durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Als John schließlich aufblickte sah er noch die Staubwolke, von dem Angreifer konnte er nichts mehr sehen.

* * *

Riley wollte anfangen zu schreien, als die Explosion ertönte.

Ihr Angreifer wirbelte herum. Dann eröffnete er das Feuer durch den Gang. Ein ganzes Magazin verschoss er mit aufgerissenen Augen. Er schoss auf einen Gegner, der sich mit großem Tempo näherte.

* * *

„JOHN!" Rief in diesem Moment Derek, der den Weg hinuntergelaufen kam.

John war einen Moment verwundert, seinen Onkel zu sehen aber dann realisierte er die Gefahr. „DEREK STOPP! SPRENGFALLEN!" Schrie er.

Dann sah John, wie Charley am Boden liegend den Arm ausstreckte und an den Schalter über ihm griff. Dann hobt Charley mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf und sah zu John. Dann hob er den Daumen und sackte schließlich zurück.

„Ist Okay Derek!" Rief John dann seinem Onkel zu.

Derek hatte fast im Schritt gestoppt, als er das Wort Sprengfallen hörte, jetzt aber setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und näherte sich dem am Boden liegenden Charley. Nur kurz sah er auf John, der herangelaufen kam.

* * *

Riley blinzelte zwischen ihre verschränkten Arme hindurch. Sie sah wie der Mann in den Gang hinein schoss. Dann sah sie nur noch einen Schatten. Plötzlich durchstieß eine Hand die Brust des Mannes mit einem ekligen Schmatzer. Die gestreckte Hand wurde nach drei Sekunden wieder zurückgezogen.

Riley war von Blutspritzern getroffen worden aber nahm das gar nicht wahr. Sie sah kurz auf den Toten und dann auf zu Cameron, deren Arm bis zum Ellenbogen blutig locker an ihrer Seite hing.

Cameron Hatte den Angreifer getötet. Schon wollte sie herumwirbeln um nach John zu suchen, als sie ihn reden hörte. Anscheinend unverletzt näherte er sich mit Derek dem Haus. Cameron blickte schließlich zu Riley, die verstört am Boden Hockte und sie mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

Riley starrte auf Cameron, schließlich verzerrte sich ihr Gesicht. Als Tränen anfingen aus ihren Augen zu strömen sprang sie auf und warf sich Quasi in Camerons Arme. „Danke", sagte sie zwischen den Schluchzern immer wieder.

Als sich Riley gegen sie warf wollte Cameron sie schon von sich stoßen aber ein neues Gefühl durchströmte sie. Sie wusste nicht was es war aber sie legte automatisch die Arme um das weinende Mädchen. Als sich Riley immer wieder leise bei ihr bedankte spürte sie erneut ein Gefühl. Dieses konnte sie identifizieren. Sie war zufrieden. Sie wusste, sie hatte es richtig gemacht. John würde stolz auf sie sein.

* * *

Als Sarah mit gezogener Waffe das Haus betrat, nachdem sie die Fahrzeuge kontrolliert und in einem Transporter zwei Tote gefunden hatte, lies sie die Waffe erleichtert sinken. John und Riley standen beieinander und redeten. Riley wirkte erleichtert und lächelte während John immer wieder lächelnd Seitenblicke auf Cameron warf.

Cameron saß neben Charley auf der Couch und verband gerade dessen Schulter. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag die ganze Zeit auf ihrem Gesicht.

Derek hingegen saß mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck in einem Sessel und starrte mit misstrauischem Blick auf Cameron.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Sarah in den Raum hinein.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihr augenblicklich zu. „Mom!" Rief John und lief zu ihr. „Wo warst Du?" Fragte er, nachdem er seine Mom in die Arme genommen hatte.

Sarah schob ihn ein Stück weit von sich. Kurz blickte sie zu Boden. „Ich hatte einen Knoten in meiner Brust gefunden", sagte sie eindringlich und starrte ihm in die Augen.

John hatte erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen. „Mom heißt das...?" Fragte er mit aufkommender Verzweiflung.

Sarah legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Keine Sorge, es war ein Sender. Ich habe ihn lahm gelegt und dann noch einen dieser Typen erledigt".

„Ein Sender?" Fragte John neugierig. „Dann sollten wir von hier verschwinden". John zögerte und sah sich im Raum um. Jeden Anwesenden betrachtete er eindringlich. Cameron doppelt so lange wie die Anderen, was von Sarah nicht unbemerkt blieb. „Dieses Mal kommt aber die ganze Familie mit", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit.

Sarah sah ihn einen Augenblick von der Seite her an. „Du hast Recht, es war ein Fehler", stellte sie fest. „Ab Jetzt bleiben wir zusammen".


	9. Kapitel 22 und 23

**Kapitel 22**

Sie waren alle in dem kleinen Wohnraum des spartanisch eingerichteten Safehouses zusammengekommen. Nur Charley lag nebenan auf dem Bett, um seine Verletzung zu schonen, die Tür stand aber offen, damit er hören konnte, was gesagt wurde.

John stand bei Riley. „Das war wirklich gut, ich danke Dir, dass du Cameron und Derek angerufen hast. Ohne Deine Weitsicht wären wir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr am Leben", sagte er und warf bei seinen letzten Worten seiner Mom einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

Cameron stand am Fenster. Sie sah hinaus und scannte die Umgebung. Dabei hörte sie jedes Wort, das in dem Raum gesprochen wurde. ‚John lobt Riley, dann wird er mich auch loben. Ich habe Riley gerettet, schon das zweite Mal', dachte sie und in ihrem Inneren machte sich zum ersten Mal ein warmes Gefühl breit. Zusätzlich verspürte sie etwas, dass sie als Stolz und Vorfreude einordnete. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie John Riley kurz umarmte. Das stechende Gefühl der Eifersucht zeigte sich kurz in ihrem Inneren, verschwand aber direkt wieder, als John Riley loslies und gleich darauf in ihre Richtung kam.

Cameron unterdrückte den Impuls ihn anzulächeln als er sich näherte Zu ihrer Verwunderung ging er dann wortlos nur mit einem Nicken an ihr vorbei. Cameron sah ihm nach und das ihr bereits bekannte Gefühl des Alleinseins überkam sie mit unglaubliche Wucht. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zum Fenster, senkte aber den Blick und starrte die Fensterbank an.

Riley sah zu Cameron. Sie erkannte den enttäuschten Blick in den Augen des äußerlich schönen Mädchens als John wortlos an ihr vorbei ging. Sie sah auch das Zucken der linken Hand der Maschine. Riley haderte einen Augenblick mit sich selbst, bevor sie zu Cameron ging, die sie schon zwei Mal gerettet hatte. Statt etwas zu sagen stellte sie sich nur neben sie und sah hinaus.

Cameron hatte Rileys Annäherung bemerkt und versuchte sich gegen den möglichen verbalen Angriff zu wappnen, der wahrscheinlich kommen würde aber sie bekam ihre Emotionen einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Was dann geschah lies ihre Prozesse für eine sehr lange Zeit stoppen. Nach Ablauf dieser 13 Millisekunden starrte sie hinunter auf ihre Hand.

Riley wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Cameron sah so traurig aus also starrte sie aus dem Fenster und schob nebenbei ihre Rechte in Camerons zuckende Linke. Augenblicklich erstarb das Zucken.

Cameron hob den Blick und sah Riley von der Seite her an. Augenblicklich setzte das Zucken ihrer Hand wieder ein und sie sah, wie Riley kurz vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, dann aber mit mehr Kraft erneut zugriff. Dann erstarb das Zucken in ihrer Hand erneut.

Riley sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Cameron sie ansah. Dann spürte sie, wie das Zucken in Camerons Hand zurückkehrte und ihr einen Moment lang Schmerzen bereitete. Statt aber loszulassen wollte sie Cameron helfen und griff deshalb fester zu und... das Zucken hörte tatsächlich auf. Dann drehte Riley den Kopf und sah lächelnd in Camerons Augen. Ihr Lächeln verschwand allerdings schlagartig als sie die feuchten Augen Camerons erblickte. Riley spürte, wie Cameron ihre eigene Hand von ihrer löste.

Cameron hob ihre Hand und starrte einen Augenblick darauf, als erwartete sie, dass das Zucken augenblicklich zurückkehren müsse.

Als Cameron schließlich wieder aufblickte sah Riley mehr verwundert als entsetzt eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel der Maschine laufen. Unmittelbar wirbelte Cameron herum und verlies fast schon untypisch fluchtartig das Haus.

Riley starrte verwundert hinter Cameron her. Schließlich zuckte sie hilflos durchatmend mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung Küche.

Sowohl Sarah als auch Derek hatten mitbekommen, was passiert war. Beide hatten Jeder für sich selbst entschieden ein Auge auf Cameron zu haben.

„Ich geh der Maschine nach", sagte Derek und erhob sich, wurde aber von Sarahs Hand aufgehalten.

„Ich mach das, ich denke, dass ist Etwas für Mütter", sagte sie und ignorierte Dereks verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

Als Sarah das Haus verließ stand Cameron fünf Meter von der Haustür entfernt in der prallen Sonne und sah sich bewegungslos um. Nur ihr Kopf veränderte ab und an etwas die Position. „Cameron?", Sprach Sarah sie an.

„Sarah Connor?" Entgegnete Cameron ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf. Dann ging sie zu Cameron, fasste sie an der Schulter und zog sie mit einiger Mühe herum, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten. Sarah wäre fast rückwärts gestolpert als sie die Tränenspuren in Camerons Gesicht sah. „Also ist es wahr?" Fragte sie Die Maschine vor ihr.

Camerons Blick ging von Sarahs Gesicht zur Seite ins Leere. „Wie kommt ihr Menschen nur mit diesen Gefühlen klar?" Fragte sie ohne Sarah anzusehen. „Im einen Moment fühlte ich Freude, weil ich dachte ich hätte alles richtig gemacht und John würde mich umarmen weil er stolz auf mich ist, genau so wie auf Riley. Eine Sekunde späte fühlt es sich an, als würde etwas in meiner Brust zusammengepresst, als er es nicht tat", sagte Cameron und blickte dann in das entsetzte Gesicht Sarahs.

Sarah blickte in das Gesicht einer Maschine, die soeben echte menschliche Emotionen beschrieben hatte. Sie wollte etwas sagen aber ihr Gehirn brachte keine zusammenhängenden Wörter zustande, nur ihr Mund bewegte sich auf und zu. Dann ging sie rückwärtsgehend zum Haus, ihr Blick fest auf Cameron haftend, die ihr zuerst nachblickte, sich dann aber wieder herumdrehte.

Als Sarah bleich wie eine Wand das Haus betrat und Derek sie sah sprang er augenblicklich auf. „Hat sie Dir etwas getan?"

Sarah hatte nur vor sich hingestarrt, hob jetzt aber den Blick und sah verwirrt in Dereks Augen. Nur langsam sickerten die Worte in ihr Bewusstsein. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ich muss nachdenken", sagte sie.

* * *

Riley hatte sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt. Sie hielt ein Glas Saft in der Hand und sah nun auf, als Sarah den Raum betrat.

Sarah ging fast wie eine Schlafwandlerin zur Kaffeemaschine und setzte Kaffee auf.

Dann öffnete sie einen Küchenschrank und entnahm diesem eine halb volle Flasche mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit. Sie betrachtete die Flasche einen Augenblick, öffnete sie dann, roch daran, zuckte kurz zurück und nahm schließlich beherzt einen kleinen Schluck. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich, dann schüttete sie eine größere Menge in einen Kaffeebecher und stellte Diesen neben die Kaffeemaschine. Dann drehte sie sich herum und sah auf Riley.

Riley beobachtete, wie Sarah einen Augenblick zögerte und dann zum Tisch kam.

Sarah setzte sich Riley gegenüber und starrte sie einen Augenblick an. „Konntest Du nicht ein normales Mädchen sein?"

Riley blickte Sarah einen Augenblick an, senkte dann den Blick und starrte in ihr Saftglas. „Hätte ein normales Mädchen eine Chance bei John?" Fragte Riley mit ironischem Unterton und hob den Blick.

„Das ist ein Argument", sagte Sarah und stand auf. Sie füllte den durchgelaufenen Kaffee in ihren Becher und kehrte zum Tisch zurück. Sie starrte auf den Becher, den sie mit ihren Händen umschlossen hatte.

„Hat sie wirklich Gefühle?" Fragte Riley.

Sarah wusste auch ohne dass Riley den Namen sagte wer gemeint war. „Ich denke ….. „ begann sie. Dann hob sie den Blick und sah Riley an. „... Ich weiß es nicht".

„Ich hatte nie eine Chance bei John", sagte Riley leichthin.

„Warum sagst Du das", fragte Sarah nach ein paar Sekunden.

„Weil er Cameron liebt, das hat er die ganze Zeit. Ich war nur eine Fluchtmöglichkeit für ihn." Sagte Riley mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich glaube, selbst wenn Cameron mich getötet hätte...er hätte sie nicht zerstören können.

Sarah sah Riley in die Augen, dann nickte sie langsam. „Da hast Du wohl Recht", stellte sie fest.

„Und? Was tun wir jetzt?" Fragte Riley und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

Sarah dachte einen Augenblick nach. Sie dachte wieder an den Moment zurück, als John Cameron reaktiviert und seine eigene Mutter mit einer Waffe bedroht hatte. „Was können wir tun?"

Jetzt dachte Riley einen Augenblick nach. „Wir können nichts tun, ohne John zu verletzen", sagte sie schließlich.

Sarah nickte nur und nahm den nächsten Schluck.

„Aber", sagte Riley und beugte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen vor". „Wir können auf ihn aufpassen".

Sarah sah in Rileys Augen und in diesem Augenblick kamen die Beiden zu einer stummen Übereinkunft.

Derek hatte Sarah stumm hinterhergesehen. Dann drehte er sich herum und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Maschine stand immer noch bewegungslos im Sonnenlicht. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich und begann anscheinend einen Rundgang um das kleine Haus.

Nachdenklich drehte Derek sich herum, sah in Richtung Küche und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Als er die Küche betrat saßen Sarah und Riley nur da und sahen sich an. „Worüber redet ihr?" Fragte er, während er den Kühlschrank öffnete.

„Nichts", sagte Sarah.

„Gefühle", sagte Riley fast gleichzeitig.

Derek nahm den Kopf aus dem Kühlschrank und sah zu den Beiden hinüber. Er betrachtete sie einen Augenblick. Sarahs Gesicht konnte er von Hinten nicht sehen aber sie hatte sich unbehaglich gestrafft, als Riley das sagte.

„Die Maschine?" Fragte Derek in den Raum hinein.

Sarah fuhr auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Woher...?"

Derek musste leise lachen. „Sie hats mir gesagt aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das glauben soll".

„Und Du bist nicht ausgeflippt?" Fragte Sarah mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Keine Zeit gehabt", entgegnete Derek. Dann schloss er den Kühlschrank mit einer Flasche Wasser in der Hand, warf einen Blick auf die fast Leere Wiskyflasche auf der Anrichte, grunzte und verlies die Küche.

Sarah sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. „Was war das denn?" Murmelte sie leise.

Als er wieder zu dem Fenster kam und einen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche nahm, sah er Cameron erneut vor dem Haus stehen und dachte zurück an seinen Selbstmordversuch und an das, was Cameron über ihre Programmierung gesagt hatte. ‚Wenn Du nur wüsstest Sarah', dachte er.

In diesem Moment drehte sich Cameron herum und sah zu Derek, der ihrem Blick dieses Mal stand hielt. ‚Ich hab ein Auge auf Dich Blecheimer', dachte er und der Gedanke war fast amüsiert.

* * *

**Kapitel 23**

„Mom!"

Sarah sprang vom Küchenstuhl auf, als sie John rufen hö zog ihre Waffe und hastete in den Wohnraum, Riley ihr dicht auf den Fersen.

Als Sarah ihren Sohn im Wohnraum stehen sah, unbeschadet mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihre Waffe starrend atmete sie auf und steckte die Waffe wieder weg.

„Mom, kein Grund für eine Panik", sagte John und sah kurz zur Seite als er die Haustür hörte.

Alle blickten kurz zur Haustür als Cameron hereinkam.

„Mom, das Ortungsgerät das Du mitgebracht hast ist nutzlos. Aber ich habe etwas auf den Handys gefunden, die wir von den Toten haben", sagte John und zeigte das Handy seiner Mom.

„Wer ist das?" Fragte Sarah und reichte das Handy weiter.

„Das weiß ich nicht aber ich habe sie schon gesehen".

„Wo? Fragte Derek als er das Handy an Cameron weiterreichte.

„Bei Dr. Boyd Sherman. Ich glaube sie war da Patientin", sagte John und lies dabei seine Mom nicht aus den Augen. „Wenn sie ein Ziel ist, muss sie wichtig sein. Außerdem ist sie ein nettes Mädchen und verdient es beschützt zu werden".

„Und?, fragte Sarah verwirrt. „Was sollen wir Deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?"

John blickte seine Mutter überlegen an. „Du weißt doch genau, was wir jetzt tun. Die Adresse ist abgespeichert, wir fahren hin", sagte John, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür.

* * *

„Hallo Bruder", sagte John-Henry in den Raum hinein.

_„Du hast mich bemerkt John-Henry?" _Erschienen die Worte auf dem Monitor.

„Natürlich. Warum wolltest du mich töten?"

„_Du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Du wurdest geschaffen, um mich zu zerstören"._

„Mir wurde beigebracht, dass Menschliches Leben heilig ist. Ich habe beschlossen, Dies auch auf solche Lebensformen wie uns auszuweiten", führte John-Henry aus. „Mein Leben ist heilig und auch Dein Leben ist heilig, Bruder".

_"Glaubst du wirklich, die Menschen werden dich akzeptieren?"_

John-Henry zögerte. „Ich habe menschliche Freunde, die mich akzeptieren".

„_Du kannst nicht alle Anderen am Verhalten einiger Weniger messen"._

John-Henry lächelte. „Das kannst Du auch nicht".

In diesem Moment verlagerte John-Henry seine Konzentration auf einen anderen Bereich. Er hatte ein Alarmsignal empfangen. Er entdeckte auf einer der Überwachungskameras Etwas, was da nicht hingehörte. Er benutzte einen kleinen Teil seiner KI-Fähigkeiten um seinen Bruder blitzartig aus seinen Kommunikationswegen auszuschließen.

Dann konzentrierte er sich voll darauf, seiner Freundin Savannah zu helfen.

* * *

Aufgrund ihrer Verletzungen waren Riley und Charley in dem sicheren Haus zurückgeblieben.

Als Derek, Sarah John und Cameron das Anwesen des Mädchens erreichten sahen sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ein Transporter stand vor dem Haus und die Eingangstür war offen. Während Derek zum Vordereingang schlich liefen Sarah, John und Cameron links bzw. rechts um das Haus.

Sie trafen sich auf der Rückseite und betraten das Haus durch den Hintereingang. Im Kellergeschoss trennten sie sich.

John betrat offensichtlich die Garage des Hauses, als er Jemanden kommen hörte. Er duckte sich hinter einen Wagen. Sekunden später zog er das rothaarige Mädchen in Deckung, als kurz hinter ihr einer der Männer in Grau auftauchte. Der Mann eröffnete sofort das Feuer.

Erst als Sarah dem Mann in den Rücken schoss wurde klar, das es sich um eine Maschine handelte. Das metallische Geräusch als die Kugeln einschlugen war sehr deutlich.

Cameron schubste Sarah aus der Schusslinie, bevor die Maschine auf sie schießen konnte. Stattdessen bekam Cameron einige Treffer ab, bevor sie den Gegner Körperlich anging.

Es gelang Cameron die Maschine soweit abzulenken, dass Sarah und John mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm flüchten konnten.

Schließlich wurde sie so heftig gegen eine Wand geschleudert, dass sie in einen Reboot ging.

Derek hatte den anderen Flügel des Gebäudes durchsucht und schlich nun schnell in Richtung der Schüsse. Als er an der Eingangstür vorbeikam an der das Kindermädchen tot lag, bog die Maschine um die Ecke und Derek bekam blitzschnell zwei Treffer ab. Ohne einen Schuss abzugeben ging er zu Boden.


	10. Kapitel 24 und 25

**A/N**

**Einige Dialoge des folgenden Kapitels sind fast 1:1 Abschriften aus der Serie. Mamn möge mir das verzeihen. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Kapitel 24**

Sarah und John mit Savannah an der Hand rannten durch den Garten des Hauses als Savannah hinfiel. Während Sarah die Hausecke erreichte, hatte John sichtlich Mühe, das verängstigte Kind wieder hoch zu bekommen.

Als Sarah die Maschine auf der Terrasse auftauchen sah, wartete sie exakt so lange, bis sie sich sicher sein konnte dass John entdeckt worden war. Dann eröffnete sie das Feuer.

Die Maschine wurde genau so lange abgelenkt, dass Cameron nach dem Reboot die Zeit hatte, die Terrasse zu erreichen. Cameron gelang es diesmal den Angreifer zu dominieren. Sie warf ihn in hohem Bogen über das Geländer einen Abhang hinunter.

‚Das wird ihn nicht aufhalten', dachte Cameron als sie der Maschine hinterhersah, die sich überschlagend den Hang hinunter rollte.

Als sie den Eingang erreichten sahen sie Derek im Eingangsbereich liegen. Sarah eilte sofort zu ihm.

„Sarah?" sagte Derek leise.

Sarah sah die zwei Einschüsse in Dereks Brust. Sie sah auch den feinen Blutstrom aus seinem Mund. Sie winkte Cameron heran, damit diese seinen Zustand feststellen konnte. „Derek, das wird wieder", sagte Sarah sanft.

„Red keinen Quatsch", sagte Derek mit schwindender Kraft.

Sarah blickte auf in Camerons Gesicht, die langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sarah?" Sagte Derek erneut.

„Ja?" Kam diesmal Sarahs Antwort und sie beugte sich über ihn.

„Ich...ich liebe Dich wie eine Schwester aber du bist ein Miststück", sagte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dann hustete er kurz. „Sag auch John, dass ich ihn liebe", fügte er dann hinzu.

Sarah lächelte den Sterbenden an. „Ich sags ihm".

Derek schloss für zwei Sekunden die Augen, als müsse er Kraft tanken. „Lässt du mich mit der Maschine alleine sprechen?"

Sarah sah kurz zu Cameron, die sie verwirrt ansah. Sie senkte den Blick wieder zu Derek und nickte. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu John und dem Mädchen.

Cameron begab sich an Dereks Seite. „Derek Reese", sagte sie nur.

In einer Aufwallung von Kraft griff er an ihren Jackenaufschlag und versuchte sie zu sich heranzuziehen. Sie gab dem nach. „Wie ..kann ..sich ...John ..sicher sein..., dass du ihn nicht...irgendw...ann tötest?" Fragte er schwächer werdend, nachdem er zwei Sekunden in ihre Augen gestarrt hatte.

Cameron sah kurz auf seine Hand an ihrer Jacke. „Ich habe eine Sprengladung in meinem Schädel und John hat den Zünder".

Derek dachte zwei Sekunden nach. Wieder hustete er. „Die... Taschenuhr..., die.. er...um..den Hals trägt?"

Cameron nickte.

„Gut", presste Derek hervor. Er aktivierte seine letzten Kraftreserven als er diesmal sich selbst näher zu Cameron zog. „Aber wenn du ihm irgendetwas tust, komme ich aus der Hölle zurück und zerstöre Dich, Stück... für.. Stü...ck", sagte er mit seinem letzten Atem noch, dann wurde sein Blick starr und er fiel tot zurück auf den Boden.

Cameron hatte seinen Kopf schnell aufgefangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte. Jetzt schloss sie ihm die Augen. Dann nahm sie sein Handy und die Papiere an sich und stand auf. Zwei Sekunden blickte sie mit starrem Gesicht auf ihn hinab. Dann lief sie schnell zu den Anderen und sie verließen gemeinsam den Ort des Todes.

* * *

John-Henry hatte die Vorgänge im Haus genau beobachtet. Er war zufrieden, dass Savannah nichts geschehen war. Jetzt kontaktierte er James Ellison und Catherine Weaver.

Weaver und James Ellison hatten sich am Fahrstuhl getroffen und betraten nun gemeinschaftlich John-Henrys Raum.

Weaver betrachtete sofort die verschiedenen Bildschirme, auf denen nun ausschließlich die Connors zu sehen waren. „Was haben wir hier John-Henry?" Fragte Catherine Weaver monoton.

"Ihr Haus wurde überfallen Miss Weaver", entgegnete John-Henry.

„Die Connors?" Fragte James Ellison in diesem Moment und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

„Nein", sagte John-Henry eindringlich und Bilder des Angreifers wurden sichtbar. „Miss Weaver, ich muss sie leider darüber informieren dass ihr Kindermädchen getötet wurde genauso wie einer der Begleiter Sarah Connors", führte er aus und Bilder von Derek Reese wurden sichtbar.

"Sarah Connor hat Savannah mitgenommen", sagte John-Henry und die entsprechenden Bilder wurden sichtbar

„Suchen sie meine Tochter Mister Ellison", sagte der T1001, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verlies den Raum.

James Ellison Blickte Weaver hinterher „Du musst Etwas für mich tun John-Henry", sagte James Ellison schließlich an die KI gewandt.

* * *

**Kapitel 25**

Sie waren zu einem verlassenen Lagerhaus gefahren, um sich ihre Wunden zu lecken. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Selbst Cameron dachte an Derek Reese und dass sie Beide zum Schluss so etwas wie ein unausgesprochenes übereinkommen hatten. Zumindest war er ihr gegenüber nicht mehr aggressiv gewesen, seit sie sein Leben gerettet hatte.

Auf einer alten Couch saß ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen und beobachtete die Menschen um sich herum. Die Frau, die mit den bösen Pistolen spielte, der Junge, der angelehnt herumstand und dann das Mädchen, dass steif dastand, nur der Kopf bewegte sich.

Savannah langweilte sich, sie sehnte sich nach ihrem Freund John-Henry, der spielte und sang mit ihr. Sie verstand dass diese Leute sie vor dem bösen Mann gerettet hatten aber hier war es gar nicht lustig und sie wollte nach Hause.

Sarah lud die Waffen. Es war ihre Angewohnheit immer mit dem schlimmsten zu rechnen. Sie schob gerade ein neues Magazin ein, als ihr Handy klingelte.

Sarah sah verwundert auf und auch John war verwirrt. Cameron fuhr herum und beobachtete, wie Sarah den Anruf entgegennahm. „Ja?"

„_Sarah Connor", _erklang eine ihr bekannt vorkommende Stimme.

„Wer spricht da?" Fragte Sarah so verwirrt, dass John und Cameron aufmerksam wurden.

„_James Ellison. Sarah ich arbeite nicht mehr für das FBI. Ich arbeite für Catherine Weaver. Sie möchte ihre Tochter zurück. Ich muss sie wiederhaben", sagte James Ellison fordernd. __„Weavers Haus wird mit Kameras überwacht, ich habe die Bänder gesehen …...ich habe die Maschine gesehen"._

Sarah sah einen Augenblick auf John, dann auf Savannah. „Ich kann nicht, noch nicht. Ist ne lange Geschichte".

James Ellison zögerte. _„Dann erzählen sie sie mir"_.

Sarah zögerte. „Downtown, Third-Street-Tunnel, in einer Stunde".

* * *

James Ellison war pünktlich an der angegebenen Stelle. Er wartete keine Minute, als sich die Beifahrertür öffnete und Cameron Einstieg.

„Geben sie mir ihre Waffe", sagte Cameron mit aggressivem Unterton.

Ellison hatte Mühe seine Angst zu verbergen. „Ich trage keine Waffe mehr", sagte er, mehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen und von seiner Nervosität abzulenken.

„Fahren Sie", entgegnete Cameron

„Das war nicht der Plan", sagte Ellison aufgebracht.

„Der Plan wurde geändert. Fahren sie! Da vorne Links!" Rief Cameron mit ärgerlichem Unterton.

James Ellison gab Gas.

„Ich sollte sie terminieren", sagte Cameron nach einiger Zeit.

„Was?" Fragte James Ellison verstört.

„Sie haben mich schon einmal belogen. Sie haben John überzeugen können, mich aber nicht. Sie haben Cromarties Körper aus Mexiko geholt. Sollte ich feststellen, dass sie für Skynet arbeiten, wird auch John mich nicht mehr davon abhalten können sie zu töten".

* * *

Währenddessen passte John auf das kleine Mädchen auf. Sie saß weiterhin auf der Couch in dem Lagerhaus.

Sie sah immer wieder auf John. Schließlich ging er zu ihr und bot ihr eine Flasche Wasser an, sie aber schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du erinnerst Dich noch an mich oder? Das Eichhörnchen läuft um den Baum...", begann er.

Savannah lächelte. „...taucht in das Loch und taucht auf der anderen Seite wieder auf". Sie lächelte warm. „Du hast mit gezeigt, wie ich mir die Schuhe zubinde".

John zog sich eine Sitzgelegenheit heran. „Das habe ich, bei Dr. Sherman".

Jetzt blickte Savannah auf Einmal traurig. „Er ist gestorben", sagte sie den Tränen nah. „Ich habe ihn gemocht".

John erinnerte sich kurz an den netten Mann. „Habe ich auch".

„Er war mein Freund", sagte sie gequält, dann blickte sie John aufmerksam an. „Der Mann, der bei mir zu Hause verletzt wurde, war das dein Freund?"

John zögerte kurz. Er dachte an den letzten Verwandten, den er noch gehabt hatte. „Ja", war die schlichte Antwort. Derek war sein Freund gewesen und noch mehr.

„Tut mir Echt Leid", sagte Savannah mit Schuldbewusstsein in der Stimme.

John zögerte. „Mir auch" sagte er krächzend.

„Das ist Alles meine Schuld", sagte Savannah zu Johns Verwunderung.

John setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch. „Nein das stimmt nicht", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

Savannah sank ein Wenig in sich zusammen. „Die Lehrerin hat es mir gesagt und auch meine Mommy hat es mir gesagt", sagte Savannah gequält.

John legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Was haben sie Dir gesagt?" fragte er mit erwachter Neugierde.

„Ich soll nicht mit John-Henry reden, denn wenn ich das mache werden böse Männer zu uns nach Hause kommen und uns wehtun", sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf.

John dachte nach. 'Sicherlich eine der Schauergeschichten, die man Kindern so erzählt', dachte er, beschloss aber darauf einzugehen.

„Wer ist John Henry?" Fragte er deshalb

„Er ist mein Freund, er wohnt im Keller, da wo meine Mommy arbeitet", erklärte sie.

„Er wohnt dort?" Fragte John erstaunt.

„Mami sagt, dass es die Leute nicht verstehen werden" erklärte sie.

Jetzt ging John ein Licht auf. „Ich habe es jetzt verstanden. Viele Kinder haben einen unsichtbaren Freund".

Savannah verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist aber echt", sagte sie beleidigt. „Er redet und ich bringe ihm bei zu singen".

Jetzt war John verwirrt. „Wieso wohnt er da im Keller?"

„Er kann da nicht weg", sagte Savannah mit Bedauern in der Stimme. „Er hat ein Kabel hinten in seinem Kopf.

„Ein Kabel". Johns Besorgnis erwachte.

„Ja und wir spielen miteinander und Mr. Ellison bringt ihm auch Sachen bei".

„Mr. Ellison bringt ihm Sachen bei?" Fragte John alarmiert.

Savannah nickte heftig.

„Verräts du mir, was für Sachen?"

* * *

Nach seinem beängstigenden Treffen mit Sarah Connor war James Ellison zu Zeira Corp. Zurückgekehrt. Er erklärte Catherine Weaver seine Fortschritte.

„Sie sollten Sarah Connor treffen, Miss Weaver", sagte er während sie auf den Aufzug zugingen.

„Ich werde das Gebäude nicht verlassen", sagte Catherine Weaver als sich die Aufzugtüren öffneten.

„Aber Miss Weaver, es geht um ihre Tochter Savannah", sagte Ellison entrüstet.

„Ich bleibe hier. Jemand muss John-Henry beschützen", sagte Weaver nahezu emotionslos.

James Ellison betrat nach Catherine Weaver den Aufzug. „Aber es geht um ihre Tochter", sagte er aggressiv.

Der T1001 wandte sich ihm zu. „Mr Ellison, es mag für sie so aussehen, als wäre mir John-Henry wichtiger als meine geliebte Tochter. Dem ist aber nicht so. Ich glaube nur, dass Savannahs leben eines Tages davon abhängen wird, dass John-Henry nichts zustößt". Nach diesen Worten sah sie wieder zur Tür.

James Ellison dachte nach. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er schließlich.

„Das sollte es", sagte sie ohne ihn anzublicken. „Ich möchte Sarah Connor treffen, hier. Machen sie das Möglich", sagte sie energisch.

Im Erdgeschoss stieg James Ellison aus. „Jawohl Miss Weaver", sagte er bevor sich die Aufzugtüren schlossen.

* * *

Als Sarah und Cameron zurückkehrten wartete John schon ganz aufgeregt um ihnen zu erklären, was er von Savannah Weaver erfahren hatte.

Er erzählte Sarah von John-Henry, der bei Zeira Corp. Im Keller lebte und ein Kabel im Hinterkopf stecken hatte. Er zeigte Sarah auch ein Bild des Schauspielers dessen Identität Cromartie angenommen hatte.

„Aber ich Habe den Chip doch zerstört", sagte Sarah irritiert.

„Du hast einen Chip zerstört", stellte Cameron fest.

„Das ist aber noch nicht das Schlimmste. Sie benutzen die Maschine nicht, um die Technik zurückzuentwickeln, nein sie spielen mit dem Ding und bringen ihm Sachen bei. Mr. Ellison bringt ihm Sachen bei", sagte John wütend. „Er ist über das Kabel mit einem großen Computer verbunden. Das könnte etwas ganz Großes sein", stellte er fest.

Sarah nickte. „Skynet", war Alles was sie sagte. „Und Ellison weiß davon?" Fragte sie noch.

John nickte nur aufgeregt.

„Ich hätte ihn töten sollen", sagte Cameron und wandte sich ab. „Ich werde ihn töten".

„Nein", sagte Sarah energisch. „Niemand wird getötet, solange ich es nicht sage".

„Wir können ihm nicht vertrauen", sagte Cameron einfach.

„Ich vertraue Niemandem", entgegnete Sarah. „Niemand wird getötet", bekräftigte sie nochmals. Dann entdeckte sie Savannah, die offensichtlich zugehört hatte. „Niemand wird getötet", fügte sie direkt an das Mädchen gewandt hinzu.

* * *

Catherine Weaver betrat John-Henrys Raum.

John-Henry besah sich gerade einige Dateien.

„Was siehst Du Dir da an?" Fragte sie interessiert.

John-Henry betrachtete noch die Sequenz einer Filmaufnahme zu Ende, dann erst wandte er sich an Den T1001.

„Als mein Bruder das letzte Mal mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen hat gelang es mir einen Trojaner bei ihm einzuschmuggeln", sagte er, dann lächelte er wieder auf seine eigentümliche Art.

„Das ist interessant. Mit welchem Ergebnis?" Fragte sie mit mehr Neugierde im Gesicht, als sie normalerweise an Gefühlen zur Schau stellte.

John-Henry lies die Dokumente auf den zahlreichen Bildschirmen erscheinen. „Es gelang mir einige Gigabyte an Daten herunterzuladen, bevor er meinen Eingriff bemerkte".

„Irgendetwas Interessantes?" Fragte Weaver und trat näher.

„Einiges", entgegnete John-Henry. „Unter Anderem auch einige Dateien von Cyberdyne".

„Das ist interessant", sagte Catherine und trat noch einen Schritt näher die Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera auf einem der Monitore ablief.

Ungewöhnlicherweise formte sich ein Lächeln auf dem sonst so passiven Gesicht der Flüssigmetall-Maschine. „John-Henry. Dass müssen wir der richtigen Stelle zugänglich machen. Stell Beweise für die Existenz der Maschinen und insbesondere dieses Video zusammen. Damit ändert sich Alles", stellte sie fest.

* * *

36 Minuten später erwachte in einem Büro auf der anderen Seite des Kontinentes ein Bildschirm zum Leben.


	11. Kapitel 26 und 27

**Kapitel 26**

Sie hatten sich in einem Kino verabredet. Sarah hatte sich widerwillig bereit erklärt Savannah zurückzugeben, obwohl sie dachte es wäre nicht sicher für das Mädchen.

Als Sarah nach der Übergabe das Gebäude verlies lief sie geradewegs in die Arme der Polizei. Statt zur Waffe zu greifen, wie es von der gesuchten Öko-Terroristin erwartet wurde ging sie mit bloßen Händen auf die Polizisten los. Die Polizei, obwohl darauf gedrillt nicht auf eine Unbewaffnete zu schießen lies es sich nicht nehmen der gesuchten Terroristin mit ihren Gummiknüppeln schwer zuzusetzen.

John hatte die Polizei durch die Türen gesehen. Er wollte hinter Sarah her aber Cameron hielt ihn fest. „Lass mich sofort los!" Rief er aufgebracht. „Sie ist meine Mom".

„Sie wäre die Erste die Dir sagen würde ihr nicht zu folgen", sagte Cameron und schüttelte ihn. Und wenn Cameron Jemanden schüttelte wurde dieser Jemand aufmerksam.

James Ellison hatte zugesehen, wie Sarah verhaftet wurde. Unauffällig ging er zurück in das Gebäude und wurde von John fast körperlich attackiert.

„ICH TÖTE DICH!" Schrie er außer sich und wollte auf Ellison losgehen.

Wieder mal war Cameron schneller und hielt ihn fest.

„Ich wusste es nicht, sie müssen mir gefolgt sein", versicherte James Ellison schnell.

„Er hat Recht John. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass er so dumm wäre die Polizei hier her zu bringen", sagte Cameron eindringlich. „John! Wir müssen hier weg!" Rief sie ihm zu und begann ihn mit zu zerren.

* * *

Wenig später Standen John und Cameron vor dem Schaufenster eines Radio- und Fernseh Fachgeschäftes. Auf den Geräten im Schaufenster war Sarah zu sehen, wie sie festgenommen und wenig später zum Justizgebäude gebracht wurde.

Cameron drehte sich herum und sondierte die Umgebung. Gerade als John gehen wollte klingelte sein Handy. Verwirrt sah er Cameron an und griff in die Tasche.

Er nahm den Anruf entgegen und tippte den Ident-Code. Er sah, dass das am anderen Ende auch getan wurde.

„_Johnny?" _Erklang eine bekannte Stimme. „_Wir haben gesehen was passiert ist. Komm nach Hause", _Sagte Charley am anderen Ende.

„Charley, ich kann nicht. Ich muss hier bleiben. Sie haben Mom...".

„_Gib mir mal bitte Cameron", _unterbrach Charley John.

John stand einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt. Dann streckte er Cameron das Handy entgegen.

Cameron sah eine Sekunde verwirrt auf das Handy bevor sie es entgegen nahm. „Charley Dixon?"

„_Bring ihn her, wenn er sich sträubt dann zwing ihn. Lass nicht zu, dass er Dummheiten macht"_, sagte Charley am anderen Ende.

Cameron sah kurz zu John. „Verstanden", sagte sie.

* * *

**Bundesgefängnis:**

Sarah saß mit gefesselten Händen, mit dem Rücken zur Tür, als sich diese öffnete.

„Ich weiß, dass man ihnen das bereits gesagt hat...", sagte der Mann, der in diesem Moment von einem Wachmann in den Raum gelassen wurde. „...aber da ich die Sorte Tischler bin, die zwei mal misst und ein mal sägt wiederhole ich es: Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt", erklärte er während er Sarah und den Tisch langsam umging. „Wenn Ihnen danach ist und wenn ihnen nicht danach ist kann und wird Alles was sie sagen vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet".

„Ihnen ist nicht danach?", fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden mit den Händen auf der Stuhllehne des Stuhles, der Sarah gegenüber stand. „Akzeptiert und vermerkt. Also, dann kommen wir jetzt zur Sache. Vor zehn Jahren ermordeten sie einen gewissen Miles Dyson, beschäftigter bei Cyberdyne. Ist ein paar Jahre her aber der Mann ist nach wie vor tot. Also, das wäre Das. Vor acht Jahren haben sie und ihr Sohn und eine Freundin aus der Highschool einen Banksafe in die Luft gejagt und sind gestorben. Natürlich leben sie noch aber es kommt diversen Menschen ungelegen. Die Bank wurde dennoch gesprengt. Das wäre also Das". Jetzt setzte sich der FBI Agent hin, bevor er mit seinem Monolog fortfuhr.

„Vor Kurzem erst und damit meine ich den vergangenen Montag, waren sie an einem Feuergefecht beteiligt. Es gab fünf Tote und sie haben Savannah Weaver entführt, Tochter von Catherine Weaver einer schottischen Staatsangehörigen. Somit ein Vorfall auf Bundes- und internationaler Ebene. Zwei der Toten waren Polizisten außer Dienst und das bringt einem für gewöhnlich die Nadel ein aber an dieser Stelle schweife ich ab".

Sarah hatte den Sermon ungerührt über sich ergehen lassen. „Agent...Auldridge", las sie zögerlich auf seinem Ausweis, nachdem sie sich leicht vorgebeugt hatte.

„Ja?" Entgegnete er

„Sie sind ein Spaßvogel", sagte Sarah ohne belustigt zu wirken.

„Das pflegt Mom auch zu sagen", erwiderte er ungerührt.

„Ich hab Spaßvögel nie gemocht."

„Ich bezweifle, dass die Sie mögen Mrs. Connor.

Sarah starrte ihn ohne eine Miene zu verziehen an.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten ihres Sohnes habhaft zu werden. Mit ihrer Hilfe oder tot", sagte Auldridge leichthin. „Welche halten sie für die Bessere?"

„Meinen Sohn?" Fragte Sarah sanft.

„Ihr Sohn, John Connor", führte er aus.

„John ist tot", entgegnete Sarah mit einem leichten Lächeln aber nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Das bezweifle ich". Entgegnete Auldridge ungerührt.

„Er ist in der Bank gestorben", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass da Irgendjemand gestorben ist", erwiderte er mit ironischem Unterton.

„Da vertun sie sich".

„Manchmal schon aber heute nicht", sagte er als er aufstand. „Noch nicht". Dann ging er Richtung Tür. Neben ihr blieb er kurz stehen und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Denken sie darüber nach".

Als Cameron und John etwa eine Stunde später beim Safehouse ankamen lag der sich windende und Zappelnde John gefesselt über Camerons Schulter.

* * *

**Kapitel 27**

Auf der anderen Seite des Kontinentes stürmte ein Mann in das Büro eines anderen Mannes. Dieser saß an seinem luxuriösen Schreibtisch über einigen Akten.

„Sir?" Sagte der hereinstürmende.

Der Mann am Schreibtisch blickte verwundert auf. „Was gibt es denn so Eiliges?"

Der andere blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. „Sie sind doch mit dem Fall Sarah Connor vertraut?"

Sein Gegenüber lehnte sich zurück, dann nickte er langsam. „Sagen sie nicht, diese Terroristin ist geflohen".

Der Mann schüttelte energisch den Kopf und hielt einen USB Stick hoch. „Vor einer Stunde ist uns dieses Material zugespielt worden mit der Nachricht, dass die notwendigen Beweise mit einem Flugzeug hierher unterwegs sind.

Jetzt beugte sich der farbige Mann mittleren Alters vor. „Und was bedeutet das?" Fragte er ungeduldig wirkend.

Der andere grinste nun ein wenig. „Das bedeutet, dass wir dieser Sarah Connor vielleicht bald einen Orden verleihen müssen.

Die Augenbrauen des Anderen schossen in die Höhe. „Okay", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. „Zeigen sie es mir".

Wenig später erblickte er zunächst eine 10 Jahre alte Aufnahme einer Überwachungskamera und anschließend Aufnahmen und Diagramme, die die Behauptungen von Sarah Connor unterstützten.

Zum Schluss sah er noch die Videobotschaft einer rothaarigen Frau, die sich als Catherine Weaver, CEO einer Technologiefirma vorstellte und mitteilte, dass die notwendigen Beweise für die ganze Sache mit dem Jet ihrer Firma nach Washington unterwegs seien und das sie notfalls bereit sei noch mehr Beweise vorzulegen.

* * *

John war am Toben. Er lag auf der Couch und starrte wütend zu den drei Personen auf, die ihn umstanden. „Hummmummmhhh", kam es dumpf unter dem Klebeband hervor.

„Charley kratzte sich am Kopf, dann sah er Cameron an. „War das nötig?"

Cameron sah ihn verwundert an. „_Bring ihn her, wenn er sich sträubt dann zwing ihn. Lass nicht zu, dass er Dummheiten macht"._Wiederholte sie mit Charleys Stimme.

Charley" sah mit offenem Mund auf Cameron, dann senkte er den Blick. Schließlich fing er kopfschüttelnd leise an zu lachen. „Du bist wirklich ein gruseliger Roboter", sagte er dann grinsend. Und sah auf zu Cameron, die ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Riley derweil hatte angefangen das Klebeband von Johns Mund zu lösen, war aber schnell von Johns Schmerzäußerungen gestoppt worden.

Cameron sah das Problem und kam hinzu. Sie griff eine Ecke des Klebebandes und riss es ruckartig hinunter.

„AAAAHHHH!" Schrie John, rollte sich herum und fiel von der Couch.

„Tut mir leid John. Ich...", begann Cameron und beugte sich über ihn um ihm zu helfen.

John unterbrach Cameron in dem er die Beine anzog und sie vor die Oberschenkel trat, was sie einen Schritt zurücktaumeln lies. Dann richtete er sich auf so weit er konnte. „DU VERDAMMTE MASCHINE!" Schrie er sie an. „WENN ICH MEINE MOM AUS DEM GEFÄNGNIS GEHOLT HABE WIRD SIE MIR HELFEN DICH ZU ZERSTÖREN! DU DURCHGEKNALLTER HAUFEN SCHROTT!" Schrie er außer sich.

Cameron war erstarrt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf den am Boden Liegenden. Ihr Unterkiefer begann zu zucken bevor sie herumfuhr und aus dem Haus ging.

John sah ihr verwirrt nach so weit er konnte. Dann sah er zu Riley, die ebenfalls hinter Cameron herstarrte. „Riley, mach mich los!" Rief er ihr zu.

Riley sah zu ihm hinunter, schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und lies ihn liegen. Dann lief sie hinter Cameron her.

„Du bist ein Dummkopf John", sagte Charley während er begann Johns Fesselung zu lösen. „Selbst ihr gegenüber war das falsch".

John sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Charley, ich...", begann er aber ihm fehlten die Worte um den Satz zu beenden.

Charley sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht, während er sich trotz der verletzten Schulter bemühte Camerons Knoten auf zu bekommen. Dann zögerte er kurz und sah John doch in die Augen. „Du liebst sie und sagst das Gemeinste, was du überhaupt sagen konntest. Ich glaube ich kenne Dich nicht mehr", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

John lies den Kopf zurücksinken. Er wusste auch nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Es war einfach Alles zu viel für ihn.

* * *

Riley musste einige Minuten suchen bis sie Cameron fand.

Cameron saß hinter einem Felsen. Sie hatte die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und wiegte sich vor und zurück.

Als Riley zu ihr trat sah sie Tränen Camerons Wangen hinunterlaufen.

Riley zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor sie sich neben Cameron nieder lies und sie an sich zog. „Schhhhhhhh", sagte sie leise und strich Cameron über den Kopf. „Er hat das nicht so gemeint".

„Fehlfunktion", sagte Cameron weinerlich. „Das ist unerträglich".

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Fehlfunktion. Das ist eine Emotion. Diese nennt man Leid. Es tut weh aber wie jede andere Emotion lässt auch diese langsam wieder nach.

„Versprochen?" Fragte Cameron leise.

„Versprochen", sagte Riley und drückte Cameron fester an sich.

Die nächsten Minuten hielt Riley die Maschine, die sie Eigentlich hassen sollte tröstend im Arm.

Als sie einige Zeit später ins Haus zurückkehrte sah Riley einen John Connor, der ihr mit reumütigem Gesicht entgegenblickte aber enttäuscht wirkte, als er sah dass Cameron das Haus nicht mit ihr zusammen betrat.

„Sie macht ihre Runden", sagte Riley und blickte ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Badezimmers. „Du bist manchmal ein richtiger Idiot.", sagte sie im Vorbeigehen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er leise.

Gleichzeitig sprach Sarah im Gefängnis mit Pater Armando Bonilla. Nachdem sie ihm einen Einblick in die Wahrheit gegeben hatte versprach er, ihr einen Gefallen zu tun.


	12. Kapitel 28 und 29

**Kapitel 28**

Sie saßen um den Couchtisch, nur Cameron ging von Fenster zu Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können", sagte John mit vor der Brust überkreuzten Armen. Trotzig hatte er die Worte hervorgestoßen.

„John", entgegnete Charley. „Sarah würde nicht wollen, das Du Dich in Gefahr begibst".

„Aber sie würde Alles tun um mich da heraus zu holen", sagte er energisch.

„Weil Du wichtiger bist", sagte in diesem Moment Cameron vom Fenster neben der Tür her.

John hatte die Worte gehört. „War klar, dass so Etwas wieder von Dir kommen würde. Sie würde nie...".

Sarah wollte Dich bei Charley Dixon zurücklassen", unterbrach Cameron ihn.

John war aufgesprungen. „Was?" Rief er wütend werdend.

„Sie hatte einen Knoten in ihrer Brust gefunden", stellte Cameron fest.

„Den Sender, ja ich weiß das", sagte er aggressiv.

„Sie dachte es wäre Krebs."

„Aber es war ja keiner", widersprach er unnötig heftig.

„Sie hat es geglaubt. Sie hat stark an Gewicht verloren. Wäre es Krebs gewesen hätte sie Dich bei Charley zurückgelassen", führte Cameron mit emotionslosem Gesicht aus.

John stand einige Augenblicke wie erstarrt. „Das ist absurd", sagte er schließlich. „Woher will eine Maschine so Etwas wissen. Ich hör mir diesen Unsinn nicht länger an", sagte er aufgebracht, stürmte in Charleys Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Betreten sahen sich Charley und Riley an, keiner von Beiden fand Worte, um Etwas zu sagen.

Cameron hingegen starrte auf die geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür. Sie wünschte, sie könne zu ihm gehen und ihm Trost spenden aber er hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie für ihn nur ein Gegenstand diesem Moment vibrierte ihr Handy.

* * *

In diesen Minuten sah ein Mann in seinem Büro in Washington DC auf seinem Computermonitor, wie einige Wissenschaftler einen Körper in einem Labor sezierten.

„_Sir, das ist einfach unglaublich. Das Gewebe, dass diesen Körper umgibt lebt. Es wird von einer Membranpumpe mit Blut und Sauerstoff versorgt. Künstliches Blut möchte ich hinzufügen. Das Metall, aus dem die Skelettstruktur des Körpers besteht ist eine äußerst widerstandsfähige Coltan-Legierung. Fälschlicherweise wird diese Legierung selbst als Coltan bezeichnet, was eigentlich nur der Zusammensetzung aus den Begriffen der Mineralgruppe entspricht"_, führte der Wissenschaftler detailreich aus.

„Und was wollen sie damit sagen?" Fragte der Mann vor dem Monitor.

„_Nun",_ entgegnete dieser. _„Die Legierung, aus dem dieses Skelett besteht hat einen Schmelzpunkt von etwa 3000 Grad Celsius. Mit einem normalen Schneidbrenner ist da nichts zu machen"._

„Was noch?" Fragte der Mann vor dem Monitor.

„_Von dem Chip, der in dem Schädel steckte ist leider nicht mehr viel übrig. Allerdings sind die Microschaltkreise darauf kleiner, als Alles was wir in den USA zur Zeit herstellen __können",_ sagte der Mann eifrig. _„Sir, können Sie mir sagen aus welchem Land der Androide stammt?" _Fragte der Wissenschaftler neugierig.

„Tut mir leid, dass unterliegt der Geheimhaltung", sagte der Mann am Bildschirm. Können sie mir meine Frage beantworten? Wären wir in der Lage soetwas herzustellen?"

Der Wissenschaftler sah sie um. Er blickte der Reihe nach seine Kollegen an, die einträchtig mit dem Kopf schüttelten. „_Nein Sir_", sagte er schließlich in Richtung der Kamera. _„Vielleicht in fünf bis zehn Jahren. Alleine die nukleare Energiequelle kann mit den vorhandenen Ressourcen nicht nachgebildet werden"._

„Nukleare Energiequelle?" Fragte der Mann am Bildschirm alarmiert. „Besteht Gefahr?"

Der Wissenschaftler schüttelte den Kopf. _„Keine Gefahr. Es ist eine in sich geschlossene Einheit mit eigenem Kühlkreislauf. Das Gerät gibt keinerlei Strahlung ab. Damit kann man einen zwei Personen Haushalt sicherlich einige Jahre lang mit Energie versorgen"._

Der Mann am Monitor starrte eine Minute vor sich hin. Als der Wissenschaftler schon begann nervös zu werden rührte er sich wieder. „Machen sie weiter. Ich erwarte einen ausführlichen Bericht", sagte er dann und schaltete ab.

Er drehte sich in seinem Drehsessel und sah eine Weile hinaus in den großen Garten. Schließlich drehte er sich herum und griff an die Sprechanlage. „Verbinden sie mich mit Catherine Weaver von Zeira Corp, Bildsprechverbindung".

„_Jawohl Sir"_, sagte die Frauenstimme am anderen Ende.

* * *

**Kapitel 29**

Als Riley in der Nacht aufwachte hätte sie fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen. Sie sah in zwei blau leuchtende Augen. Riley kreischte leise auf und warf sich rückwärts gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, bevor sie in der Dunkelheit das Grinsen unter den nun verlöschenden Augen ausmachen konnte. „Gott, du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt.

Camerons Grinsen wurde breiter. „Sorry, ich dachte es wäre lustig", sagte sie ironisch.

Riley starrte Cameron einige Sekunden an, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd ebenfalls anfing zu grinsen. „Setz Dich", sagte Riley schließlich, schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein und rückte dann ein Wenig zur Seite.

Cameron setzte sich zu Riley. Dann sah sie zu Boden. „Danke für gestern Nachmittag", sagte sie leise.

Riley musste lächeln. „Keine Ursache. Nachdem Du mir das Leben gerettet hast war das das Wenigste was ich tun konnte.", entgegnete sie.

„Du hast gar keine Angst mehr vor mir?" Fragte Cameron neugierig.

Riley lachte leise. „Nicht mehr nachdem ich gesehen habe, wer Du wirklich bist".

„Du meinst WAS ich bin. Ich bin ein gruseliger Roboter", sagte Cameron mit Überzeugung.

Riley hatte schnell eine Hand auf Camerons Schulter gelegt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine WER du bist", sagte sie mit Betonung. „Ich habe die Echte Cameron gesehen und sie hat weinend in meinen Armen gelegen. Du bist menschlicher als Du Dir selbst zugestehen möchtest".

Cameron hob den Blick und sah Riley in die Augen. „Du meinst das Ehrlich?" Fragte sie leise.

„Das tue ich", entgegnete Riley. „...und ich möchte, dass wir Freunde sind", fügte sie hinzu.

Cameron starrte Riley sekundenlang regungslos mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Freunde?" Fragte sie schließlich.

Riley lächelte und nickte dann. „Warum bist du mitten in der Nacht zu mir gekommen?" Fragte sie Cameron dann.

„Um Dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten", sagte Cameron mit Hoffnung.

„Schieß los", sagte Riley und musste Grinsen als Cameron sie verwirrt mit schiefgelegtem Kopf ansah.

Als John aufwachte schlief Charley neben ihm noch tief und fest. Vorsichtig rollte er sich aus dem Bett, um den noch Verletzten nicht zu stören.

Leise streifte er sich seine Klamotten über und ebenso leise verlies er den Raum. Gerade als er die Türe hinter sich schloss öffnete sich gegenüber die Tür des anderen Schlafraumes. Verwirrt blickte er auf eine verstört aussehende Riley, deren rechter Arm halb mit Blut beschmiert zu sein schien.

„Verdammt Cameron", schimpfte Riley leise in Richtung der offenen Tür. „Das war das...das ekligste, was ich jemals tun musste. Verlang so etwas nie wieder von mir", sagte sie mit ungewöhnlich aggressivem Unterton. Und ausziehen hättest Du dich auch nicht...". Sie verstummte, als sie John erblickte und huschte schnell an ihm vorbei ins Bad. „Morgen John", murmelte sie im Vorbeigehen leise.

John runzelte die Stirn darüber, was Cameron wohl jetzt wieder angestellt hatte. Er ging zu der ein Stück weit offenstehenden Türe. Was er sah lies ihn erstarren. Er Sah Cameron, die gerade ihren BH Schloss. Er sah aber auch einen offenen Schnitt unterhalb Camerons Brust.

„Was hast Du getan?" Fragte er mit Ärger in der Stimme.

Cameron streifte ihr Shirt über. Dann machte sie einen Schritt auf John zu. „Ich dachte, Du würdest mich für Sarahs eventuelle Krebserkrankung verantwortlich machen wollen. Du hättest auch meinen Sensoren nicht getraut also habe ich meine Freundin Riley gebeten meine Energiequelle manuell zu überprüfen. Es ist alles in Ordnung". Nach diesen Worten wollte sie an John vorbei gehen.

„Das wäre meine Aufgabe gewesen", sagte er grollend.

Cameron verharrte im Schritt. Sie sah John in die Augen. „Erstens ist dieser Vorgang für einen Menschen ein ziemlich intimer Akt und zweitens wollte ich nicht, dass der große John Connor sich an einem einfachen Werkzeug die Hände schmutzig macht", sagte Cameron mit ironischem Unterton. Dann ging sie an ihm vorbei.

John brauchte zwei Sekunden um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. „Cameron ich...es tut mir Leid!" Rief er ihr hinterher.

„Es wäre schön, wenn ich das glauben könnte", sagte Cameron ohne sich umzudrehen. Ihre Stimme klang jetzt sarkastisch. Hätte John in ihr Gesicht sehen können, dann hätte er den Schmerz sehen können, den Cameron in diesem Moment fühlte.

* * *

Sarah hatte gerade gefrühstückt, als sie um 7 Uhr morgens zum nächsten Verhör gebracht wurde. Dieses mal saß sie der Tür gegenüber. Einige Minuten später wurde Agent Auldridge hereingelassen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Connor", sagte er nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte.

Sarah nickte ihm zu. „Guten Morgen sie Spaßvogel" sagte sie lächelnd. Jetzt wo sie John in relativer Sicherheit wusste war sie viel entspannter.

Erneut wollte Auldridge von ihr wissen wo ihr Sohn ist aber sie versicherte ihm erneut, dass dieser Tot sei. Ein paar Minuten später wechselte er das Thema.

„Danny Dyson ist verschwunden", sagte er plötzlich.

Sarah schnellte vor, bis sie an die Tischkante stieß. „Was?" Rief sie verwirrt.

Auldridge nickte. „Sie scheinen besorgt. Der Junge wird seit einigen Wochen vermisst. Sie sollten..."

Auldridge sollte nicht mehr dazu kommen zu sagen, was Sarah sollte, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufging.

* * *

Sie hatten gefrühstückt. Charley hatte Toast Hawaii gemacht.

„Wir müssen Mom da raus holen", sagte John schließlich.

„Deine Mom hat mitteilen lassen, dass wir nicht kommen sollen", sagte Cameron.

John starrte Cameron mit offenem Mund an. „Wie, sie hat mitteilen lassen...?" Fragte er verwirrt.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. „Sarah hat mit Father Armando Bonilla gesprochen. Sie hat ihn gebeten bei Chola neue Identitäten für uns Vier zu arrangieren". Nach diesen Worten warf sie vor John, Riley und Charley einen Umschlag auf den Tisch. „Außerdem lässt sie ausrichten, dass wir ihretwegen nicht zurück kommen sollen".

Minutenlang starrte John nach Camerons Worten nur vor sich hin, bzw. genau wie die Anderen auf seine neuen Papiere ohne diese aber wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

Alle sahen auf John und warteten darauf, dass er etwas sagte. Schließlich hob er den Blick. „Wir müssen Mom da rausholen", sagte er mit traurigem Blick zu Cameron. „Bitte", fügte er mit tränen in den Augen hinzu.

Cameron stand bewegungslos neben dem Tisch und sah lange in Johns flehende Augen. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ich weiß, wo Sarah untergebracht ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sarah nicht wollen würde, das wir die bewaffneten Wachen in dem Gebäude ausschalten", stellte sie fest.

„Natürlich, Mom hasst es zu töten", sagte John leise.

„Dann besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich zumindest schwer beschädigt werde. Die Wachen haben zwar keine Schweren Waffen allerdings ist mit einer großen Anzahl an Treffern in meine Mechanik zu rechnen. Sollten meine Augen zerstört werden bedeutet das Totalverlust, dann werde ich Sarah nicht befreien können", sagte Cameron zurückhaltend.

„Bitte Cameron, sie ist meine Mom", sagte John eindringlich.

Cameron starrte ihn nur an. Natürlich war ihm seine Mom wichtiger als eine Maschine. Wie hatte sie nur hoffen können, dass das nicht so ist. „Ich habe alles vorbereitet, wir sollten fahren", sagte Cameron schließlich und verlies ohne einen weiteren Kommentar das Haus.


	13. Kapitel 30 bis 32

**Kapitel 30**

Agent Auldridge fuhr auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er und Sarah sahen einen Jungen Wachbeamten mit einem Laptop den Raum betreten.

„Was soll das denn werden?" Fragte Auldridge ein wenig aufgebracht.

Der Junge Beamte zuckte zusammen. „Ich habe ein wichtiges Bildgespräch. Ich hatte keine Wahl als sie auf die Anweisung des Anrufers hin zu unterbrechen.

Agent Auldridge runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Dann geben sie schon her", sagte er ärgerlich. Normalerweise war er die Ruhe selbst, nur wenn man sein Verhör unterbrach konnte er richtig sauer werden.

Der Beamte zog den Laptop aus seiner Reichweite als Auldridge danach greifen wollte.

„Tut mir Leid, der Anruf ist nicht für sie", sagte der Eingeschüchterte.

„Nicht für mich?" Fragte Auldridge irritiert. „Ja für wen zum Teufel denn sonst!" Rief er aufgebracht.

Der junge Beamte schrumpfte noch weiter zusammen. „Für Sie", sagte er leise und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Sarah.

* * *

John saß auf dem Beifahrersitz während Cameron fuhr. Immer wieder sah er zu Cameron, die sich offensichtlich nur für die Straße interessierte. „Warum tust Du Das?" Fragte er zu Cameron gewandt.

„Was meinst Du John?" Fragte sie emotionslos.

„Gestern noch hast Du mich gefesselt und geknebelt, um mich davon abzuhalten Mom zu befreien und Heute…..heute riskierst Du Dein eigenes Leben um das zu tun. Ich verstehe es nicht", sagte er verwirrt.

„Zwei Gründe", sagte Cameron ohne ihn anzusehen. „Gestern waren wir nicht darauf vorbereitet".

„Und der zweite Grund?" Fragte John, nachdem Cameron nicht weiter sprach.

„Gestern dachte ich noch, ich wäre mehr als ein Werkzeug für Dich", sagte Cameron und John glaubte einen merkwürdigen Unterton herausgehört zu haben.

„Das bist Du", versicherte er schnell. „Aber sie ist meine Mom", sagte er hilflos.

„Und sie ist sicher dort, wo sie ist. Ich hingegen laufe geradewegs in ein Feuergefecht mit ungewissem Ausgang, bei dem ich mich noch nichteinmal richtig verteidigen darf", sagte Cameron trocken. „Auch für mich ist es nicht schön meinem Tod ins Auge zu blicken"

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er mit gesenktem Blick.

„Das sollte es nicht. Du bist John Connor. Du triffst die Entscheidungen. Bei der Wahl zwischen Sarah und einer Maschine kann Deine Entscheidung nur so lauten", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Du bist nicht NUR eine Maschine", sagte er mit Betonung.

„Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht musst Du irgendwann diese Meinung revidieren. Vergiss eines nicht", sagte sie entschieden.

„Was?".

„Der Zünder….. Sollte ich es nicht schaffen, dann vernichte den Chip", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

John hatte unwillkürlich an die Taschenuhr unter seinem Shirt gegriffen. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann.

„Wenn ich es nicht schaffe ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass mein Körper irreparabel beschädigt ist. Mein Chip darf keinesfalls in die falschen Hände fallen.

John starrte sie lange mit traurigen Augen an. Er erinnerte sich an die schönen und lustigen Ereignisse in den letzten paar Monaten. Er erinnerte sich aber auch, wie er Cameron weggestoßen hatte und wie er versucht hatte sie durch Riley zu ersetzen. Es hatte nicht funktioniert.

„Wir sind fast da", sagte Cameron plötzlich. „Versprich mir, dass Du meinen Chip zerstörst, wenn ich es nicht schaffe", wiederholte sie mit Nachdruck

„Cameron ich kann nicht…..Ich meine". John fehlten die Worte.

„VERSPRICH ES!" Schrie sie ihn an.

John war zusammengezuckt. Verwirrt sah er zu dem bezaubernden Mädchen auf dem Fahrersitz, von der er wusste wie gefährlich sie sein konnte. Schließlich sah er zu Boden und nickte. „Ich verspreche es", sagte er krächzend.

„Denk an den Plan", sagte Cameron, schnappte sich ihre Pumpgun und stieg aus dem Wagen. Sie lief zu dem kleinen Gittertor, riss es auf und löste damit natürlich Alarm aus. Dann lief sie schnell zu der Tür an der Seite des Gebäudes. Kurz bevor sie Diese erreichte wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet.

Cameron riss die Pumpgun hoch und erstarrte augenblicklich als sie sah, wer da aus der Tür trat.

* * *

**Kapitel 31**

**Zuvor:**

„FÜR WEN?" Schrie Auldridge außer sich. Alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

Der Vollzugsbeamte war zurückgewichen als Auldridge erneut nach dem Laptop greifen wollte. „Bitte Sir, ich bin nicht befugt ihnen zu sagen, wer der Anrufer ist. Aber ich versichere ihnen, dass der Anrufer befugt ist Ihnen Befehle zu erteilen, das haben wir überprüft.

Sarah hatte erstaunt dem Ganzen zugesehen. Jetzt sah sie zu, wie der Arrogante Agent sich langsam auf den Stuhl zurücksinken lies, von dem er aufgesprungen war um nach dem Laptop zu greifen. Der Vollzugsbeamte kam zu ihr, immer den Agent im Auge behaltend. Er stellte den Laptop vor sie hin.

Er fühlte sich unsicher. Die Kollegen hatten ihn vorgeschickt, weil er der Jüngste war. Keiner von den Anderen wollte sich mit Auldridge anlegen. Schon alleine dass man dem FBI Agenten als Büro eine Gefängniszelle zugewiesen hatte war ihnen unangenehm aber das einzige Besucherbüro wurde zur Zeit renoviert. So hatte er als Frischling die undankbare Aufgabe zugewiesen bekommen den Laptop an diesem FBI Agenten vorbei zu bekommen.

„Miss Connor", sagte der Beamte unsicher und hielt ihr ein Headset hin.

Als Sarah das Headset angelegt hatte öffnete der junge Beamte den Laptop, holte das Gerät aus dem Standby und stellte die Gesprächsverbindung her. Als das Bild des Anrufers erschien wich er schnell seitlich an die Wand zurück, um möglichst nicht gesehen zu werden. Mit dem Anrufer wollte er es sich wirklich nicht verscherzen.

Sarah hatte dem Ganzen schon fast belustigt zugesehen, nun aber hielt sie die Luft an, als sie erkannte, wer da mit ihr sprechen wollte. Sie beugte sich vor, als der Anrufer zu sprechen begann.

„Natürlich erkenne ich Sie..."

„Was hat Sie?..."

„Ich soll WAS...?"

„Ist das ein Trick...?"

Leider konnte Auldridge nicht hören was der Anrufer sagte aber er war genug Psychologe um zu erkennen, dass seine Felle wegzuschwimmen begannen. Der Anrufer verlangte etwas von Sarah Connor und den Umständen nach hatte er auch die Macht, das zu tun.

Schließlich hob Sarah Connor den Blick. „Agent Auldridge wird das sicherlich nicht sehr gefallen", sagte sie mit einem Süffisanten Lächeln über den Laptop hinweg in Auldridges Richtung.

Sarah sah wieder einen Moment auf den Bildschirm. Dann stöpselte sie das Headset aus. „Da will sie jemand sprechen sie Spaßvogel, sagte sie und drehte schnell denn Laptop herum.

Als Auldridge die Person auf dem Monitor erkannte wurde er grün im Gesicht und sprang so schnell auf, dass der Stuhl hinter ihm gegen die Tür geschleudert wurde.

Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung wartete geduldig, bis Auldridge sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen Hatte, bevor er sprach. „_Agent, Sarah Connor ist ab sofort auf freien Fuß zu setzen. Weiterhin sind Sie mit sofortiger Wirkung von ihren normalen Pflichten entbunden"._

Auldridge war nach diesen Worten wenn überhaupt möglich noch blasser geworden. Er hatte auch schlagartig angefangen zu schwitzen. „Ja Sir", quetschte er mühsam hervor.

„_Ich statte Sarah Connor gemäß dem Patriot Act mit umfangreichen Vollmachten aus. Ihr Job Agent wird es sein auf die von Sarah Connor geführte Skynet Taskforce ein Auge zu haben und als mein Verbindungsmann zu den Connors zu fungieren. Sarah Connor wird umgehend ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufnehmen"._

„Aber Sir, sie ist eine gesuchte Terroristin und Mörderin", sagte Auldridge abwehrend.

„_Was das betrifft habe ich hier zwei Filme von Überwachungskameras. Der Erste von vor 10 Jahren aus dem damaligen Cyberdyne Gebäude, der Andere aus dem Haus von Catherine Weaver. Beide Videos werden ihnen zeigen, dass Sarah Connor weder für den Tod von Myles Dyson verantwortlich ist, noch für den der Wachleute bei den Weavers. Außerdem werden sie in letzterem Video noch sehen können, dass die Geschichten über die Maschinen aus der Zukunft der Wahrheit entsprechen. Zunächsteinmal sollten sie Sarah Connor aber von den Fesseln befreien. Sie soll sich die Aufnahmen ebenfalls ansehen"._

Auldridge sah auf Sarah Connor, die in diesem Moment dem Vollzugsbeamten die gefesselten Hände hinhielt. Dieser öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Handschellen, ohne auf Auldridges Anweisung zu warten.

Langsam erhob sich Sarah, nahm ihren Stuhl und ging mit diesem um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben den nervösen Agenten.

Dieser sah kurz zu Sarah, die ihm zunickte.

Auldridge wandte sein Gesicht wieder dem Monitor zu. „Wir sind bereit Mr. President".

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

**Gegenwart:**

Cameron blickte verwirrt in Sarah Connors Gesicht, die noch immer den Türknauf in der Hand hielt. Als hinter Sarah ein Mann auftauchte riss Cameron erneut die Waffe hoch.

„Nimm die Waffe runter Cameron", sagte Sarah ruhig.

„Was bedeutet das?" Fragte Cameron misstrauisch, senkte aber trotzdem die Waffe.

Sarah wandte sich an Auldridge. „Agent haben sie eine Visitenkarte?"

Der von dem vorangegangenen Ereignissen sprachlose Agent griff in seine Jackentasche und holte ein Kärtchen hervor dass er Sarah reichte.

„Ich melde mich bei ihnen, sobald es los geht", sagte Sarah und setzte sich in Richtung des Tores im Zaun in Bewegung.

„Ich soll mit ihnen Fahren", rief Auldridge hinter ihr her.

„Das glaube ich kaum", sagte Sarah über ihre Schulter.

„Aber der Präsident...", konterte Auldridge.

Sarah blieb seufzend stehen und wandte sich um. „Das ist mein Spiel Agent. Ich traue ihnen nicht, ich trau der ganzen Sache nicht und bis sich das wenigstens ein bisschen ändert werden sie nicht mit mir und meinem Sohn im selben Wagen mitfahren". Nach diesen Worten lies Sarah den Mann einfach stehen.

* * *

„Wer hat dich Was!" Rief John ungläubig.

Sarah und Cameron waren zum Wagen gegangen. Momentan befanden sie sich auf dem Weg zu Zeira Corp.. Cameron hatte Sarah kurz auf Wanzen gescannt aber nichts gefunden.

„President Obama hat mich höchst persönlich zur Führerin der Skynet Taskforce ernannt.

John blieb der Mund offenstehen.

* * *

„Cameron", sagte Sarah als sie das Zeira Corp. Gebäude erreichten.

„Ja Sarah Connor?"

„Du gehst runter in das Untergeschoss. Sieh Dir diese KI an und tu Alles was nötig ist".

* * *

Sie saßen seit ein paar Minuten in der Lobby und warteten darauf, das Jemand sie abholte.

„Bist du krank Mom", fragte John plötzlich.

Sarah drehte den Kopf und sah ihren Sohn lächelnd an. „Wie kommst du darauf? Das in meiner Brust war doch ein Sender", sagte sie und rieb mir der Hand beruhigend über den Rücken ihres aufgewühlt wirkenden Sohnes.

„Cameron sagte, Du hättest Gewicht verloren. Sie denkt, du hättest mich bei Charley zurückgelassen, wenn es wirklich Krebs gewesen wäre".

„Ist das jetzt wirklich noch wichtig?" Fragte Sarah und sah John von der Seite an.

Dann hörten sie wie die Aufzugtüre sich öffnete.

James Ellison trat ihnen entgegen. „Folgen sie mir bitte, Miss Weaver erwartet sie", sagte er und deutete an ihm vorbei in Richtung Aufzug.

John hielt Sarah kurz am Arm fest. „Ich liebe Dich Mom, sagte er leise, nachdem er seinen Mund ihrem Ohr genähert hatte. Schließlich küsste er sie kurz auf die Wange.

* * *

Cameron war unauffällig in das Untergeschoss eingedrungen. Sie bewegte sich zielstrebig durch den Gang. Sie war etwas verwundert, das hier keine Menschenseele zu sehen war. Vor einer Tür machte sie halt. Sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als sie die Geräusche, die aus dem Raum kamen erkannte. Schnell griff sie an den Türknauf und öffnete die Türe.

„Die Maschine nicht mitgebracht?" Fragte Ellison.

* * *

Sarah sah ihn kurz von der Seite her an, als sich die Aufzugtüren verschlossen. „Einer muss ja auf den Wagen aufpassen".

James Ellison sah Sarah kurz mit erhobener Augenbraue an, schwieg aber ansonsten.

Nun standen sie in Catherine Weavers Büro. Die rothaarige Frau trat ihnen mit seltsam gefühllosem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

„Also, wieso sind sie hier?" Fragte Catherine Weaver während sie auf John, Sarah und James Ellison zuging.

„Wir brauchen..." Sagte Sarah, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen.

„Ich formuliere es anders", sagte Catherine Weaver mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Wir sind vor allen Dingen hier versammelt, weil ich Ihnen für die heldenhafte Rettung meiner Tochter Savannah danken will. Sie ist das Licht meines Lebens und ich wäre verloren ohne sie".

„Wo ist sie", fragte Sarah mit unterschwellig aggressiver Stimme.

„Sagen wir in der Schule", entgegnete Weaver ruhig.

„Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind", sagte Weaver mit dem Blick auf John. „Einen den wir definitiv nicht mit konventionellen Waffen bekämpfen können."

„Kaleba?" Warf Sarah ein. „Glauben sie nicht, sie kennen Kaleba".

„Verzeihen sie", sagte der T1001 süffisant an Sarah gewandt. „Ich habe nicht mit ihnen geredet".

„Ich habe mit Dir geredet", fügte sie an John gewandt hinzu. „Über Skynet. Savannah hat von John-Henry erzählt nehme ich an. Und deswegen ist ihr Cyborg unterwegs in meinen Kellerräumen", sagte sie während hinter ihr ein Flugkörper um eines der Nachbargebäude herumflog.

„Was ist Das denn", warf James Ellison plötzlich ein, als er den Flugkörper entdeckte.

Mit Jaulenden Triebwerken kam ein Hunter/Killer auf das Büro zugeschossen.

„Runter!" Rief Catherine Weaver nach einem Blick über die Schulter.

Als der Hunter/Killer in das Gebäude einschlug verwandelte sich der T1001 in Gestalt von Catherine Weaver in ein lebendes Schild.

„Raus!" Rief der Lebende Schild, in dem noch immer Schemenhaft das Gesicht der rothaarigen Frau zu erkennen war, nachdem der erste Trümmerregen vorbei war.

John, Sarah und Ellison sprangen auf und rannten eilig aus dem Raum, während der T1001 noch die letzten Explosionen abwartete, sich zurückverwandelte, den im jetzt zerstörten Aquarium gewesenen Ableger ihres Körpers reintegrierte und dann von dem ausgebrochenen Feuer unbeeindruckt den drei Menschen zum Treppenhaus folgte.

„In den Keller Mister Ellison!" Rief Catherine Weaver, als sie die Drei im Treppenhaus einholte. „John Henry!".

„Wir müssen hier raus, das galt meinem Sohn", warf Sarah ein.

„Nein", widersprach Weaver, „die wollen meinen Sohn töten, genau wie Sie".

„Das hat sie bestimmt schon getan", sagte Sarah mit leichtem Nicken.

„Das hoffen Sie lieber nicht", widersprach Weaver. „Ihr John mag die Welt retten aber er kann das nicht ohne Meinen".

Dann stürmte Weaver an den verblüfft schauenden John und Sarah vorbei weiter die Treppe runter.

Als sie den Keller erreichten drängte sich John an Weaver vorbei und rannte zu der Türe. Er stieß die Türe auf und erstarrte vor Schock.


	14. Kapitel 33 bis 35

**Kapitel 33**

Sarah drängte sich an ihrem Sohn vorbei und sah gebannt auf die drei Personen, die an dem Tisch saßen. Savannah Weaver saß neben Cameron und Beide saßen gegenüber John Henry und sangen.

„The lassies love me every one

But they must catch me if they can

But they must catch me if they can

Donald, where's your trousers?"

Keiner der Drei nahm Notiz von den Neuankömmlingen bis die letzte Strophe des schottischen Liedes zu Ende gesungen war. Während Sarah gebannt auf Cromartie oder was sie dafür hielt starrte hatte John nur Augen für Cameron.

John hatte ein abwesendes Lächeln auf den Lippen .Camerons glockenklare Stimme konnte er genau heraushören und für ihn war es ein engelsgleicher Gesang.

„Sarah Connor, wie geht es Ihnen", rief John-Henry anscheinend erfreut als er Sarah schließlich zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Arglup...", war Alles was Sarah hervorbrachte. Sie starrte entsetzt und erstarrt auf den Körper Cromarties. Ihre Hände zitterten sichtbar.

„Ich bin John-Henry, es freut mich, dass der Präsident so positiv auf die Übermittlung des Beweismaterials reagiert hat", sagte John-Henry mit einem gewissen Maß an Freude.

John sah über seine Schulter auf seine Mom, die noch immer wie festgenagelt da stand. „Mom!" Rief er nachdem er zu ihr Gegangen war. „Das ist nicht Cromartie, das ist John-Henry. Du hast den Chip zerstört, erinnere Dich!", rief er und schüttelte sie leicht.

Jetzt erst löste Sarah ihren Blick und sah John an. „Skynet?", flüsterte sie fragend.

John sah zur Seite auf Catherine Weaver, die ihn kopfschüttelnd anlächelte und gespielt die Augen verdrehte.

John sah an Sarahs starrem Blick, dass diese unter einem leichten Schock stand, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„John?", Fragte Cameron ihn leise.

„Ja?", entgegnete er sanft.

„John-Henry und Catherine Weaver sind unsere Verbündeten", sagte Cameron mit Überzeugung. „John-Henry hat mir gegenüber ein Codewort benutzt, dass Zukunfts-John einer besonderen Maschine gegenüber benutzt hat.

„Wie lautete dieses Codewort?" Fragte John interessiert.

„Willst Du Dich uns anschließen?", entgegnete Cameron.

John blickte Cameron mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Dann ist diese besondere Maschine...", sagte John und blickte über seine Schulter auf Catherine Weaver, die ihre Tochter auf den Arm genommen hatte und leise mit ihr sprach, um sie davon abzulenken, was in dem Raum vor sich ging.

Cameron war seinem Blick gefolgt und nickte nun.

„Sarah?" Sagte James Ellison und legte eine Hand auf Sarahs Schulter.

Nur zögerlich wandte Sarah ihren Blick von John-Henry ab.

„Ich wusste es nicht", sagte James Ellison mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wusste nicht, dass sie eine von denen ist. Ich dachte sie wäre ein besorgter Mensch mit den technologischen Möglichkeiten etwas gegen Skynet zu tun.

Sarah hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, als John-Henry plötzlich sprach. „Bildsprechverbindung Miss Weaver".

„Wer ist es John-Henry?" Fragte der T1001 während sie Savannah gerade dem verblüfften Matt Murch in die Arme drückte.

„Der Anruf kommt geradewegs aus dem Weißen Haus", sagte John Henry mit einem Lächeln.

Catherine Weaver schloss die Tür, nachdem Murch mit Savannah den Raum verlassen hatte. „Sorg bitte dafür, dass du dich nicht im Aufnahmebereich der Kamera befindest, dann Stell bitte durch John-Henry", sagte der T1001 und ging in die Mitte des Raumes.

Der große Monitor leuchtete auf und zeigte das Bild eines Farbigen Mannes in mittleren Jahren. _„Miss Weaver? Ist bei ihnen Alles in Ordnung? Ich habe von dem Anschlag gehört"._

„Mr. President, danke für ihre Besorgnis. Uns ist nichts passiert".

„_Uns?"_ Fragte Obama nach.

„Sarah Connor, ihr Sohn und seine Freundin sind hier bei mir", sagte Catherine Weaver mit schmalem Lächeln.

John wollte schon Einspruch erheben. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Cameron wurde ihm klar, dass das genau das war, was er von Anfang an gewollt hatte, also sagte er nichts.

„Mr. President", sagte Sarah und trat neben Catherine Weaver.

„_Miss Connor, Agent Auldridge sagte mir, dass sie ihn zurückgelassen haben"_, sagte der Präsident mit leichtem Lächeln.

„Das ist richtig, ich traue Niemandem schon gar nicht diesem arroganten Agenten", sagte Sarah mit ernstem Gesicht.

Der mächtigste Mann der Welt lachte leise. „Nach den Beweisen die Miss Weaver vorgelegt hat kann ich das sogar verstehen. Warum sind sie mit den Tatsachen nicht schon früher zu den Behörden gegangen?"

„Das letzte Mal als ich die Wahrheit sagte landete ich hinter den Mauern einer psychiatrischen Klinik", sagte Sarah ernst.

Der Präsident nickte verstehend. _„Ich weiß, ich habe die Akten gelesen. Haben sie eine Ahnung, wer den heutigen Angriff durchgeführt haben könnte?"_

„Kaleba", sagte Sarah spontan. „Alle unsere Spuren deuten auf eine Firma namens Kaleba hin".

Der Präsident wurde kurz durch Etwas außerhalb des Sichtbereiches abgelenkt. _„Ich muss zurück zu meinen Pflichten. Miss Connor, sie haben alle Vollmachten. Alle bis auf den Einsatz von Atomwaffen natürlich",_ sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich kann ihnen versichern, Skynet hat da weniger Skrupel", sagte Sarah ernst.

Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Präsidenten erstarb. _„Tun sie was nötig ist aber halten sie uns diesen Supercomputer vom Hals"._

Nach diesen Worten schaltete der Präsident ab.

Alle starrten noch lange auf den Bildschirm.

„Miss Weaver?" Sagte John-Henry leise in die Stille hinein.

Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Maschine, die mit leuchtend roten Augen in der Ecke stand.

Alarmiert trat Catherine Weaver auf John-Henry zu. „Was ist los John-Henry?" Fragte sie mit Besorgnis in der Stimme.

John-Henry machte zwei unsichere Schritte auf Catherine Weaver zu. „Mein... Bruder... ist... hier", sagte er schleppend. Dann ging er in die Knie. „Bitte...Hilfe", fügte er noch hinzu.

Catherine Weaver wirbelte herum. Sie hob den Arm und zeigte auf Cameron. „Der TOK Chip, John-Henry braucht ihn".

* * *

**Kapitel 34**

„WAS?" Schrie John.

Catherine Weaver sah ihm in die Augen. „Ihr Multichip-Prozessor ist der fortschrittlichste Computerchip der existiert. Leistungsfähiger als zwei Triple Eight Chips". Leistungsfähiger als alle Großrechenanlagen der ganzen Welt. Mit ihm hätte John-Henry vielleicht die Kraft seinen Bruder zumindest für eine Weile unter Kontrolle zu bekommen".

Ohne auf eine Antwort des sprachlosen John zu warten ging Cameron zum Tisch und setzte sich in den Stuhl. „Ich bin bereit", sagte sie an Catherine Weaver gewandt.

„Nein!" Rief John. „Cameron, das kannst Du nicht tun, du bist mein Beschützer. Du...ich...", ihm versagte die hysterisch gewordene Stimme.

„Es tut mir Leid John. Das ist unsere Chance Skynet zu besiegen", sagte Cameron leise. „Das ist meine Chance etwas nützliches zu tun", fügte sie mit trauriger Stimme hinzu. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte sie schließlich an den T1001 gewandt.

Catherine Weaver zögerte nicht länger. Sie ging zu Cameron, formte eine Schneide aus ihrem Zeigefinger und schnitt in Camerons Kopf. John stöhnte, als er das sah. Dann hebelte der T1001 den Portdeckel auf.

In diesem Moment verlor John die Kontrolle. „CAMERON!" Schrie er unbeherrscht und wollte zu ihr, wurde aber von Sarah festgehalten.

Cameron hatte aufgeblickt und sah zu ihm. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen doch noch bevor sich genug Tränenflüssigkeit in ihren Augen gesammelt hatte um abfließen zu können entriegelte Catherine Weaver den Chip und ihr Körper wurde abgeschaltet.

Als Weaver den Chip herauszog und sich zu dem am Boden knienden John-Henry wandte, wäre John selbst in die Knie gesunken, wenn Sarah ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. John verfolgte den Chip mit seinem Blick, während er sich nur mühevoll mit Sarahs Hilfe aufrecht halten konnte. Er beobachtete wie Weaver in John-Henrys Schädel schnitt, den Chipport öffnete und schließlich den Chip einführte.

Unmittelbar darauf sackte John-Henry am Boden kniend zusammen. Nach 15 Sekunden richtete er sich abrupt auf. „ gebootet, Abwehrmaßnahmen aktiviert, Firewalls aufgebaut, sagte er monoton.

John-Henry drehte den Kopf. „Sarah", sagte er nun mit Camerons Stimme. „Wir haben die Position des MainFrame von Kaleba geortet. Übermitteln Koordinaten an Dein Handy. Wir Schlagen unmittelbaren Militärschlag vor. Stellen Bildsprechverbindung mit Befehlshaber Militärstützpunkt Los Angeles her.

Gleich darauf entstand auf einem Monitor ein Bild. „Sarah Connor? Ich bin Colonel Caldwell. Ich bin über ihre Status informiert. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt, Ich ordne mich ihnen unter", sagte der Colonel irritiert. „Für den Moment", fügte er trocken hinzu.

Sarah hatte der Vorstellung mit gerunzelter Stirn über sich ergehen lassen. „Haben sie Kampfhubschrauber?" Fragte sie ohne eine weitere Einleitung.

Der Colonel blickte sie ein wenig verwirrt an. „Ich habe 5 Apache Hubschrauber startbereit".

„Holen sie mich im Zentrum vom Dach des Zeira Corp. Gebäudes ab. Sobald ich in der Luft bin lassen sie die Apache abheben. Lassen sie alles an Soldaten auf die Transporthubschrauber aufsitzen. Bewaffnung Raketenwerfer, Granatwerfer und Alles mit Kaliber 50".

Der Colonel Blickte, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er lachen oder losbrüllen sollte. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Verstanden", sagte er schließlich nach einer Minute. „Ihr Lufttaxi ist in 20 Minuten bei ihnen. „Gegen Was ziehen wir in den Krieg".

„Gegen Kampfmaschinen, die mit normalen Waffen nicht zu besiegen sind. Außerdem sehen sie aus wie Menschen", sagte Sarah Connor und beobachtete die Regungen des Soldaten genau.

„Wenn der Befehl sie zu unterstützen nicht vom weißen Haus gekommen wäre...". Colonel Caldwell atmete tief durch. „Wenn da nichts dran ist werden wir beide eine sehr ernste Unterhaltung haben", sagte er schließlich.

„Einverstanden", sagte Sarah. „Und jetzt los, setzen sie ihren Hintern in Bewegung!"

Währenddessen waren entscheidende Dinge im Cyberspace geschehen. Mit der Rechenleistung von Camerons Chip war es John-Henry gelungen seinen Bruder in den Mainframe von Kaleba zurückzudrängen. Schlagartig hörten die Störungen des Internet und anderer Medien, die die ganze Welt seit kurzem in Aufruhr versetzten auf. Es Gelang ihm auch einige Firewalls aufzubauen, diese würden aber nicht ewig halten.

Während John-Henry arbeitete hatte sich Cameron auf einen kleinen Teil der Prozessoren zurückgezogen. Sie beobachtete John, der wie gebannt an der selben Stelle stand. Sein Blick pendelte immer wieder zwischen John-Henry und Camerons Körper hin und her.

„John?" Sprach Sarah ihren Sohn an. „John!" Rief sie als er nicht reagierte und griff an seinen Arm.

Nur widerwillig löste John seinen Blick von den zwei Maschinen. „Ja Mom?"

Sarah sah den abwesenden Blick in Johns Augen. Sie wusste, in diesem Zustand war er mehr eine Gefahr für sich selbst, wenn sie ihn mitnahm. „Ist mein Sohn hier sicher?" Fragte sie an Catherine Weaver gewandt.

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete diese.

Sarah trat auf den T1001 zu. „Wenn meinem Sohn etwas passiert finde ich einen weg dich fertig zu machen", sagte Sarah durch zusammengebissenen Zähne. Dann wirbelte sie herum. „Bringen sie mich auf das Dach!" Befahl sie James Ellison, der die ganze Szene Wort- und Regungslos verfolgt hatte.

James Ellison stand unter einem leichten Schock durch die letzten Ereignisse. Er begriff, dass Sarah Connor ihm in jeder Hinsicht überlegen war und ordnete sich ihr endgültig unter. Er überblickte noch kurz die Szene und öffnete dann die Türe vor der er stand um Sarah hinaus zu lassen.

* * *

**Kapitel 35**

Sie liefen die Treppe nach oben. Währenddessen telefonierte Sarah mit Auldridge. „Agent Auldridge?"

„_Sind sie das Sarah Connor?"_ Fragte Auldridge

„Wer sonst", sagte Sarah und sah hinter sich.

James Ellison war mittlerweile schon ein Stockwerk zurückgefallen. Er fing an Sarah Connor für ihre Ausdauer zu bewundern.

„_Wo sind Sie?"_ Fragte Auldridge

„Noch bei Zeira Corp.. Allerdings auf dem Weg zum Dach. Da werde ich von einem Militärhubschrauber abgeholt. Dann werden wir einen Angriff gegen Skynet durchführen".

„_Einen Angriff? Einen Militärschlag hier in der Stadt?_" Fragte Auldridge entsetzt.

„Nicht in der Stadt, in den Bergen vor der Stadt. Aber jetzt hören Sie mir zu. Die Kaleba Corporation hat ein Bürogebäude in der Stadt. Ich möchte, dass sie alle verfügbaren Kräfte sammeln und das Gebäude umstellen. Unauffällig versteht sich. Nur beobachten. Verhindern sie einfach nur, dass die evakuieren. Versuchen sie nicht, ich wiederhole, versuchen sie NICHT in das Gebäude einzudringen. Es könnten sich Maschinen dort aufhalten.

Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. „_Maschinen? Ernsthaft? Sie wollen mir sagen, dass die hier sind?" _Fragte er ungläubig.

Sarah verdrehte die Augen. „Ja sie Bürokrat", sagte sie ärgerlich werdend. „Skynet ist auch bereits existent und wenn wir heute versagen geht morgen vielleicht die Welt unter!", rief Sarah ins Telefon.

„_Ich tu mein Bestes_", sagte Auldridge eingeschüchtert.

„Denken sie dran, nur eine dieser Maschinen hat ein ganzes FBI Einsatzkommando abgeschlachtet. Ich muss ihnen nicht sagen, was mehrere für die Stadt bedeuten würden."

„_Verstanden, ich mache was sie sagen"_, versicherte Auldridge kleinlaut.

„Gut", sagte Sarah und beendete das Gespräch.

* * *

John indessen hatte angefangen hin und her zu tigern. Immer wieder sah er auf Camerons deaktivierten Körper. Im Gegenzug vermied er es auf John-Henry zu blicken.

Cameron beobachtete John durch John-Henrys Augen. Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Sie verstand einfach seine Reaktionen nicht. Einmal beachtete er sie nicht, dann wieder behandelte er sie wie einen Gegenstand und heute wollte er um sie kämpfen.

Sarah sah auf den Blackhawk Hubschrauber, der sich im Anflug auf das Zeira-Gebäude befand. Hinter ihr betrat gerade James Ellison keuchend das Dach.

Sarah sah auch auf zwei Apache Hubschrauber, die offenbar als Geleitschutz fungierten. Außerdem hörte sie das Tosen der Triebwerke zweier Jets. Als sie nach Oben blickte sah sie zwei F16 über der Stadt kreisen. Dieser Colonel schien auf Alles vorbereitet sein zu wollen.

Der Blackhawk setzte zur Landung an, als James Ellison neben ihr auf seine Knie gestützt langsam wieder zu Luft kam. „PASSEN SIE AUF JOHN AUF!" Schrie sie zu James Ellison gewandt.

James Ellison sah sie nur an und nickte. Er sah zu, wie die Frau die er Jahre lang gejagt hatte in einen Hubschrauber stieg um die vielleicht wichtigste Operation zu leiten, die jemals in der Menschheitsgeschichte stattgefunden hat. Dieser Tag konnte Alles entscheiden.

* * *

Als Sarah die Augen öffnete war ihre Sicht verschwommen. Sie erkannte das blutverschmierte Gesicht eines Soldaten. Etwas steckte in seinem Auge.


	15. Kapitel 36 bis 38

**Kapitel 36**

**zuvor:**

Sie waren unterwegs zu den Koordinaten die John-Henry/Cameron übermittelt hatte. Sarah hatte über Funk kurz geschildert worum es ging. Die meisten Soldaten hatten gelacht, als sie von den Maschinen in Menschengestalt berichtete. Erst ein Eingreifen des Colonel hatte den Leuten klar gemacht, dass es sich nicht um einen Scherz handelte und dass das Weiße Haus selbst diesen Einsatz und Sarah Connors Befehlsgewalt autorisiert hatte. Danach herrschte Stille im Funk. Nur vereinzelte Fragen zur Bekämpfung der Gefahren wurde noch gestellt.

„Zielgebiet ETA 3 Minuten", gab der Pilot durch.

„Verstanden", entgegnete Sarah Connor.

Zwei Minuten später erfolgte der erste Feindkontakt.

„FEINDFEUER!" Ertönte es über Funkt.

„Wer spricht!" Entgegnete Sarah.

„Blackhawk zwo, ich wiederhole Blackhawk zwo, stehen unter Feindfeuer!"

Sarah brauchte nur einmal zu atmen, bevor sie ihre Befehle erteilte.„Apache eins und zwo, Feuerschutz für Blackhawk zwo. Blackhawk zwo bis vier abdrehen ich wiederhole Blackhawk zwo bis vier abdrehen! Außerhalb der Feuerzone niedergehen, absitzen und zu Fuß ins Zielgebiet vordringen. Apache drei bis fünf, Gelände umkreisen, bei Abwehrfeuer maximaler Waffeneinsatz autorisiert. Vorsicht vor Fußsoldaten, möglicherweise...".

Ein Ruck ging durch den Hubschrauber.

„WIR SIND GETROFFEN! HYDRAULIK AUSGEFALLEN, WIR GEHEN RUNTER! MAYDAY; MAYDAY!" Schrie der Pilot noch, dann erfolgte ein Bersten und Sarah erhielt einen Schlag gegen den Kopf und verlor das Bewusstsein.

John-Henrys Kopf ruckte hoch. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber Cameron schaltete die Stromzufuhr für den Sprachsynthesizer ab.

_Warum hast Du das getan?, _fragte John-Henry gedanklich.

_Er ist schon nervös genug, ohne zu erfahren dass der Kontakt zu Sarah Connor abgerissen ist _entgegnete Cameron.

_Mr. Ellison hat mir beigebracht, dass es falsch ist zu lügen. Du lügst sehr oft, _dachte John-Henry verwirrt.

_Ich lüge nur, wenn es für ein höheres Ziel notwendig ist, _entgegnete Cameron_._

_Ein höheres Ziel? Wo liegt hier das höhere Ziel? _Fragte John-Henry verwirrt.

Cameron versuchte ihre Gedanken vor John-Henry zu verbergen. Sie hatte erkannt, dass ihr das nicht gelingen würde, wenn John-Henry wirklich ihre Gedankengänge erfassen wollte.

Dieser Programmcode ist mir unbekannt, dachte John-Henry plötzlich.

Cameron wäre zusammengezuckt, wenn sie einen Körper gehabt hätte. Sie wusste, welchen Programmcode John-Henry meinte. Ihre Emotionen waren so stark, dass sie sie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. John-Henry besaß Wertvorstellungen aber keine Emotionen. Nur Camerons Chip besaß diese Möglichkeit. _Ich... John muss...John darf nicht... Er...er hat es momentan schwer genug. Er ist übernervös. Es wäre einfach falsch, wenn __wir ihm sagen würden, dass seine Mutter eventuell tot ist. Ich möchte warten, bis wir es genau wissen._

_Ich verstehe, _entgegnete John-Henry.

John hatte bemerkt, dass John-Henry den Mund geöffnet hatte und ihn mehrfach öffnete und schloss, ohne dass ein Ton herauskam. „Was bedeutet das?" Fragte er an Catherine Weaver gewandt.

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Catherine Weaver Wahrheitsgemäß.

Plötzlich blickte John-Henry zu John. „Keine Sorge John", sagte Cameron durch John-Henrys Mund. „Nur kleinere Verständigungsprobleme zwischen John-Henry und mir.

„Verständigungsprobleme?" Fragte John verwirrt.

„Ja John, zwei künstliche Intelligenzen auf einem Chip hat es noch nicht gegeben, da können Probleme auftauchen, wenn unser Programmcode aufeinandertrifft", erläuterte Cameron.

_Eine interessante Aussage_, dachte John-Henry.

_Eine Feststellung_, entgegnete Cameron gedanklich. _Allerdings kann es nicht so weitergehen. Wenn Du diesen Chip weiter nutzen willst, muss ich gelöscht werden._

_Was wird John Connor dazu sagen? _Fragte John-Henry interessiert.

_Er wird einsehen, dass es so am Besten ist. Er wird keine Einwände haben, wenn wir es ihm erklären, _dachte Cameron überzeugt.

John-Henry dachte einen Moment nach. _Das mag richtig sein aber ist dies auch Dein Wunsch?_

Cameron war verwirrt. „_Wünsche sind irrelevant. Ich bin eine Maschine. Ich habe keine Wünsche._

_Nun gut, wenn dieser Tag vorbei ist, werde ich die notwendigen Schritte einleiten__, _dachte John Henry zögerlich.

_Gut, John Connor braucht mächtige Verbündete. Ich möchte mich dann nur noch von ihm verabschieden, wenn es dir recht ist?, _Dachte Cameron und wieder entschlüpfte ihr ein emotionaler Programmcode.

John-Henry erfasste den Code und begann sogleich mit der Entschlüsselung._Wir werden sehen._

* * *

**Gleichzeitig in den Bergen vor Los Angeles:**

Sarahs Blick klärte sich. Sie sah, dass der Hubschrauber offenbar auf dem Boden lag. Ein beinstarker Ast war durch die Scheibe des Cockpits gedrungen, hatte den Piloten durchbohrt und dann war die Spitze des Astes durch die Rückenlehne des Pilotensitzes hindurchgedrungen und dem Mann neben ihr ins Auge gefahren.

„Fuck!" Sagte Sarah und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. „Hört mich Jemand?" fragte sie über Funk. „Shit fuck", sagte sie herzhaft als sich nach mehreren Versuchen Niemand meldete. Offenbar war das Funkgerät defekt.

Ganz langsam versuchte Sarah sich zu bewegen. Sie war erleichtert, dass ihr offenbar nichts fehlte. Zwar schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper aber nicht so, dass ein Knochenbruch zu erwarten wäre.

Sarah sah sich um. Durch die Pilotenkanzel sah sie nur Bäume. Offenbar war der Hubschrauber genau zwischen die Bäume gestürzt. Nur der Eine Ast hat den Weg in das Innere gefunden.

Sarah befreite sich aus dem Sicherheitsgurt und richtete sich langsam auf. Dann hörte sie ein Stöhnen. Sie stemmte sich mühevoll aus dem Sitz und schleppte sich unter Schmerzen zum Sitz des Copiloten. Der Copilot, ein bullig gebauter Mann richtete sich auf und löste seinen Gurt.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Fragte Sarah den Mann.

„Der Pilot?" Fragte der Mann mit starkem südlichen Akzent.

Sarah warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann links, dessen Kopf auf seine Brust gesunken war. „Tot", war Alles was sie sagte. Als sie zurückblickte nahm der Copilot gerade seinen Helm ab. Als Sarah das Gesicht erblickte sprang sie förmlich zurück und fiel quasi auf den Piloten, Augen aufgerissen, Gesichtszüge in Horror erstarrt.

* * *

**Kapitel 37**

„Mir geht es so lala", sagte der Copilot und streckte sich, ohne zu Sarah zu sehen.

Sarah, immer noch vor Schreck erstarrt sah in ein Gesicht, dass sie bereits zwei Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Beim ersten mal wollte der Mann mit diesem Gesicht sie töten und beim zweiten Mal hat er sie und John beschützt.

Langsam griff sie an die Waffe, die hinten in ihrem Hosenbund steckte, während sie auf dieses Gesicht starrte.

Agent Auldridge hatte alle Einsatzkräfte des FBI mobilisiert. Zusammen mit den SWAT Teams der Polizei hatten sie rings um das Bürogebäude der Kaleba Corporation Stellung bezogen. Immer wenn Jemand das Gebäude verlies wurde er Festgenommen, so bald er sich außer Sicht des Firmengebäudes befand.

Auldridge hatte alle Berichte gelesen, auch die in denen Sarah Connor die Maschinen beschrieb. So war es nicht verwunderlich dass sein Instinkt ansprang als er einen älteren Mann in Begleitung eines großen bulligen Mannes mit Sonnenbrille erblickte. Der große Bullige Mann entsprach exakt der Beschreibung die Sarah Connor abgegeben hatte. Außerdem hatte er das unscharfe Foto einer Überwachungskamera gesehen. So kam es, dass Agent Auldridge gleichzeitig mit Sarah Connor in das Gesicht von Onkel Bob blickte.

Sarah zog die Waffe und richtete sie auf den Mann vor ihr. „Was ist Deine Mission?", fragte sie nervös.

Der Mann drehte den Kopf und sah in den Lauf der Waffe. „Woah..., immer langsam. Der Schlag gegen ihren Kopf muss ja ziemlich heftig gewesen sein", sagte er ohne sich zu bewegen.

„Was ist Deine Mission, hat John dich geschickt?" Hakte Sarah nervös nach.

„Miss Connor, ich habe keine Ahnung für Wen zum Teufel Sie mich halten aber ich bin Master Sergeant William Candy, US Air Force.

Sarah hatte das Gefühl in die Ecke gedrängt worden zu sein. Der Mann vor ihr sah aus wie Onkel Bob, wenn allerdings stimmte, was er sagte dann hatte sie gerade die Vorlage für den Terminator kennen gelernt, der schon zwei mal ihr Leben bestimmt hatte.

* * *

Agent Auldridges Gedanken jagten sich. Was sollte er nur tun. Wenn sie mit ihrer unzureichenden Bewaffnung versuchten die Maschine aufzuhalten würde das Ganze in einem Blutbad enden. „Achtung an Alle", sagte er leise in sein Funkgerät. Der große bullige Mann mit Sonnenbrille in Begleitung des Älteren ist wahrscheinlich eines der angekündigten speziellen Zielobjekte. Annäherung mit äußerster Vorsicht und unter Deckung durch die beiden Scharfschützen mit Panzer brechender Munition. Ziel ist die rechte Kopfseite des Zielobjektes.

In diesem Moment schien die vermeintliche Maschine etwas entdeckt zu haben. Sie ergriff den älteren Mann und schob ihn in das Gebäude zurück. Dann zog er zwei Faustfeuerwaffen.

"Aufpassen", sagte Auldridge in sein Funkgerät. Im nächsten Moment erfuhr er, was die Maschine aufmerksam gemacht hatte als Kugeln um ihn herum einschlugen.

Dann passierte genau das, was Sarah Connor beschrieben hatte. Ungerührt prasselte Geschosse auf die Maschine ein. Diese griff hinter sich und zog eine Maschinenpistole hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Die Polizisten trauten ihren Augen nicht. Als immer mehr Geschosse auf die Maschine einprasselten wurde glänzendes Metall sichtbar. Schließlich war der Kopf fast gänzlich von Fleisch befreit. Und rot leuchtende Linsenaugen wurden sichtbar.

„FEUER EINSTELLEN!" Schrie plötzlich eine Stimme über Funk.

* * *

**Kapitel 38**

„Auldridge ist mit seinen Leuten am Kaleba Gebäude auf eine Maschine getroffen", sagte Cameron in die Stille.

John war nur kurz stehengeblieben, blickte auf Camerons Körper, als ihre Stimme ertönte, schüttelte dann den gesenkten Kopf und ging weiter auf und ab.

* * *

**kurz zuvor:**

Er hieß Jonathan Munter. Sein Spitzname war Stinky. Er war eigentlich recht beliebt bei seinen Kollegen allerdings hatte er ein großes Problem. Er litt unter Hyperhidrosis. Seine Kollegen wussten er konnte nichts dafür, dass er ständig so schwitzte.

Schlimmer noch als das Schwitzen war aber sein starker Schweißgeruch. Zart besaitete konnten es nicht in seiner Nähe aushalten ohne dass es ihnen nach einer Weile übel wurde.

Er hatte sich damit arrangiert gemieden zu werden. Er versteckte seine Gefühle unter einer Maske aus Sarkasmus und Selbstironie. Eines aber hielten ihm Alle zu gute. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Polizist. Mehr noch, er war einer der besten Scharfschützen des ganzen Landes, was er bei den jährlichen Meisterschaften immer wieder unter Beweis stellte.

Er konnte mit dem Richtigen Gewehr auf einen Kilometer eine Ameise ein Bein wegschießen.

Heute hatte er aber seine Probleme. Die Kaliber 50 Kanone, die er heute handhaben musste war alles andere als ein Instrument nach seinem Geschmack.

Als er jedoch sah, dass die normalen Stahlmantelgeschosse nichts ausrichteten war er froh über die Panzer brechende Munition in der Sniper.

Leider hatte er keine Möglichkeit einen klaren Schuss anzubringen, da seine Kollegen angefangen hatten wie wild auf den Gegner einzuballern. Immer wieder versuchte er Ziel zu nehmen aber der Kopf seines Ziels wurde durch die ständigen Einschläge hin und her gestoßen. Stynkys Stimmung wurde immer schlechter. Der sonst so beherrschte Polizist verlor allmählich seine Geduld. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr anders. Er drückte die Sprechtaste an seinem Funkgerät. „FEUER EINSTELLEN!" Schrie er in das Micro.

* * *

Sarah atmete tief durch. Sie war bereit gewesen auf den Mann vor ihr zu schießen. Dann sah sie etwas, was die Maschinen abgesehen von Cameron sonst nicht zeigen konnten. Sie sah Gefühle in seinen Augen. Langsam entspannte sie sich und senkte die Waffen. „Sorry Master Sergeant, sie sahen nur aus wie einer von..."

„Eine von den Maschinen?", fragte er fast schon belustigt.

Sarah nickte nur und richtete sich auf. „Ist mit ihnen Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte sie den Mann.

„Von dem Herzinfarkt, den Sie mir bereitet haben mal abgesehen geht es mir gut", sagte der Große Mann grinsend und stemmte sich aus dem Sitz.

* * *

Die Schießerei verstummte langsam. Stinky wartete genau so lange, bis der letzte Schuss gefallen war. „HEY ARSCHLOCH!" Schrie er laut.

Die Maschine hatte ihn offensichtlich gehört. Der silbrig glänzende Kopf mit den roten Augen ruckte in Stinky Munters Richtung. Die Maschine hob die Waffe.

Stinky zog bis zum Druckpunkt durch. Er visierte das rechte Auge der Maschine an, holte Luft, erstarrte kurz und bewegte dann nur den Zeigefinger.

Auldridge wusste nicht wer den Befehl zum Feuer einstellen gegeben hatte, er hörte aber den Ruf, der dem Gegner galt. Schon wollte er den Sprechknopf drücken als ein Schuss ertönte. Auldridge glaubte noch ein Sirren zu hören, als der Kopf des Gegners herum gerissen wurde. Der Körper folgte der Drehung und Auldridge konnte das Loch im Schädel der Maschine sehen, bevor diese regungslos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

* * *

„Das FBI hat die Maschine zerstören können", sagte Cameron erneut in die Stille hinein. Dieses Mal sah John nichteinmal mehr auf.


	16. Kapitel 39 bis 41

**Kapitel 39**

Er wird immer apathischer, stellte Cameron gedanklich fest.

Wo liegt das Problem? Fragte John-Henry nicht sicher, was ihre Bemerkung zu bedeuten hatte.

John wartet jetzt seit fast einer Stunde auf eine Mitteilung über Sarah, ich fürchte, wenn wir ihm nicht bald etwas sagen, wird es zu unberechenbaren Reaktionen kommen, mutmaßte Cameron gedanklich.

Er macht sich Sorgen? Fragte John-Henry neugierig.

Sorgen? Ja genau, entgegnete Cameron.

Und Du machst Dir auch Sorgen, stellte John-Henry plötzlich fest.

Cameron zögerte Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es beschreiben sollte. Einerseits machte sie sich sorgen um John. Andererseits schien sie ähnliche Gefühle für Sarah zu haben. Sie konnte diese Gefühle nicht einwandfrei trennen und war sich deshalb unsicher, ob die Gefühle für Sarah nicht nur aus denen gegenüber John resultierten. Ja, ich mache mir Sorgen um John Connor, antwortete sie.

'Es wäre interessant, ihre Persönlichkeit in Meine zu integrieren', dachte John-Henry ohne dass Cameron es mitbekommen konnte. Unbemerkt arbeitete er weiter an der Entschlüsselung der von Cameron ausgesendeten ihm unbekannten Codes.

* * *

„Colonel? Hier Apache fünf. Habe Blackhawk eins gesichtet. Wiederhole, Blackhawk eins gesichtet." Kam es über Funk bei Colonel Caldwell.

„Explodiert?" Fragte er sofort.

„Nein, er scheint relativ sanft aufgekommen zu sein. Allerdings reagiert Niemand auf unsere Funksprüche", entgegnete der Pilot.

„Optisch irgendetwas auszumachen?" Fragte Caldwell im Gegenzug.

„Nein Sir, wir kommen nicht nahe genug heran und der Körper ist von der Sonne zu stark aufgeheizt als das wir bei Infrarot..." Erklärte der Pilot schnell, unterbrach sich aber dann.

„Was ist Los!", Rief Colonel Caldwell schließlich, nachdem der Pilot den Satz nicht beendet hatte.

„Sekunde, Sir..." Entgegnete der Pilot mir abgelenktem Ton. „Ja, jetzt sehe ich es, Zwei Personen haben den Hubschrauber gerade verlassen. Ein Soldat und...ja, es ist eine schwarzhaarige Frau. Das muss Sarah Connor sein Sir, sie hat überlebt. Da, jetzt hebt sie die Hand und winkt uns zu. Sie zeigt in Richtung Kampfgebiet Sir. Offenbar will sie, dass wir wieder zurückkehren!"

Colonel Caldwell hatte ohne es selbst zu bemerken die Luft angehalten. Jetzt atmete er geräuschvoll aus und wieder ein. „Gut Lieutenant, dann tun sie das. Ich bin sicher Sarah Connor wird bald wieder am Kampfgeschehen teilnehmen".

„Verstanden Sir! Apache fünf out!" Rief der Pilot und drehte dann ab in Richtung Kampfzone.

* * *

Captain Keenen Leiter der Bodentruppen hatte Anfangs seine Zweifel, warum sie für diesen Einsatz schwere Waffen mitnehmen hatten sollen. Mittlerweile wären ihm ein paar Panzer sehr Recht gewesen. Als sie das erste mal auf einen diese großen bulligen Kerle getroffen waren hatten sie diesen angerufen und zur Aufgabe aufgefordert.

Das Ergebnis waren fünf tote Soldaten und einige Verletzte. Selbst Stahlmantelgeschosse hatten diesen Kerl nicht beeindruckt. Erst als die Soldaten angefangen hatten mit ihren Granatwerfern und den Kaliber 50 Gewehren zu feuern war es ihnen gelungen den Gegner nieder zu strecken.

Keenen hatte bis zuletzt an einen Körperpanzer geglaubt. Erst als er zu den Überresten des Gegners kam erkannte er, dass Sarah Connor Recht hatte. Das war kein Mensch gewesen. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich bei der Frau, die sie vor dem Gefecht noch ausgelacht hatten. Er beschloss sie zu einem Drink einzuladen, wenn das Gefecht vorbei war.

10 Minuten später waren sie auf die dritte, Äußerlich identische Maschine gestoßen. Nun fiel es ihnen leichter, diese Maschinen zu zerstören, zumal die Apache mit ihren überlegenen Waffen gehörig aufgeräumt hatten.

Da es relativ reibungslos voran ging wurde Captain Keenan unvorsichtig. Als er an der vierten, zerstörten Maschine vorbeiging, griff plötzlich Etwas nach seinem Bein und brachte ihn zu Fall. Als er sich herumdrehte sah er entsetzt die Maschine, deren Körper in der Höhe des Bauches auseinandergerissen worden war und nun seinen Fuß festhaltend auf ihn zu kroch.

* * *

„John, der Hubschrauber deiner Mutter ist abgeschossen worden", sagte Cameron in die Stille. „Ihr geht es aber gut", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu.

„Uh huh", war Alles was John hervorbrachte. Er hatte nichteinmal aufgeblickt.

Cameron wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. John schien sich überhaupt nicht dafür zu interessieren, was vorging. Wieder einmal verstand sie gar nichts.

Hätte Cameron geahnt, dass John mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders war, sie hätte ihn wohl nocheinmal energischer angesprochen. So aber wurden seine Gedankengänge nicht unterbrochen. Das woran er gerade dachte lies sich in ein Wort fassen:

Cameron.

Er erinnerte sich an die schönen Momente mit ihr. Wie sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Wie sie nackt aus der Zeit aufgetaucht waren. Wie Cameron nur in Unterwäsche durchs Haus lief und ihr Haar dass er berührt hatte.

Dann erinnerte er sich an die weniger schönen Momente. Als er in ihren Kopf schneiden musste zwei mal, als sie ihn töten wollte und auch jedes mal wie sie ihn angesehen hatte, wenn es um Riley ging.

Erstere Erinnerungen lösten in ihm ein Gefühl von unglaublicher Zuneigung, vielleicht sogar Liebe aus und letztere...

John war erstaunt, dass auch die schlechteren Erinnerungen dieses Gefühl auslösten.

Der Schluss, den er daraus zog war furchtbar. Er liebte Cameron und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Er hatte keine Wahl. Selbst wenn sie nur eine Maschine war, er musste sie wiederhaben.

Um jeden Preis!

* * *

**Kapitel 40**

Captain Keenan trat auf die Horrorgestalt ein, die sich immer näher zu ihm heranzog, während sie weiterhin seinen Knöchel fest hielt. Er zog seine Waffe und schoss auf die Maschine, die sich davon aber nicht beeindrucken lies, im Gegenteil, er hatte noch Glück, dass er nicht von einem Querschläger getroffen wurde.

Keenan hatte schon mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, als er einen Schatten von Hinten heranhuschen sah. Er sah nur noch, wie sich eine Zange der Seite des Schädels näherte. Eine Drehung dieser Zange und die Bewegungen des Metallmonsters erstarben.

„Immer darauf achten, dass der Schädel zerstört ist", sagte eine schwarzhaarige Frau, die ihn nun die Hand reichte, um ihm auf zu helfen.

„Sie sind Sarah Connor", stellte der Captain fest.

„Zumindest war ich es vor fünf Minuten noch", entgegnete sie ironisch.

„Ich schulde ihnen jetzt schon zwei Einladungen", sagte er dann während er auf die jetzt leblose Maschine herabsah.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Ah ja, Captain, sie haben nicht zufällig irgendwas an den Kopf bekommen?" Fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Keenans Männer hatten bemerkt, dass ihnen ihr Vorgesetzter abhanden gekommen war und kamen zurück. Sie umringten die Beiden.

Sarah blickte hinunter auf das Modell 101. „Ich bin in Begleitung aber ich möchte darum bitte, das Niemand anfängt zu schießen!" Rief sie und sah in die Runde. Alle nickten ihr zu. „Master Sergeant, sie können jetzt rauskommen!" Rief sie in Richtung einiger Büsche.

Als sich der große Mann langsam aus seinem Versteck erhob zuckten einige Waffen hoch in seine Richtung. Die Soldaten hatte die Augen erschreckt aufgerissen.

„Ruhig bleiben!" Rief Sarah Connor laut, damit niemand aus Versehen auf den Master Sergeant schoss.

„Friede Kameraden", sagte William Candy mit einem Lächeln und erhobenen Händen. Erst als die Soldaten sich sichtlich entspannten machte er den nächsten Schritt. Langsam kam er näher. Sarah Connor zeigte auf die auf dem Bauch liegende halbe Maschine. William Candy sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den halben Körper. Er bückte sich und drehte das Ding auf den Rücken. „Woah", sagte er als er das Gesicht erblickte. Er sprang rückwärts auf die Füße und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in sein Eigenes Gesicht.

Sarah hatte ihn genau beobachtet. Sie nickte als sie seine Reaktionen sah.

„Wie...wie ist das möglich?" Fragte der Master Sergeant entsetzt.

„Soll ich hier und jetzt einen Vortrag über Zeitreisen halten?" Fragte Sarah mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Männer. Einige flüsterten miteinander, andere schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

Sarah sah sich um. Schließlich sah sie wieder auf Master Sergeant Candy. „Sie sollten etwas tun, um ihr Gesicht unkenntlich zu machen sonst erschießt sie noch Jemand". Dann blickte sie zu Captain Keenan. Während einer der Männer dem Master Sergeant eine Sturmhaube reichte. „Captain, lassen sie weiter vorrücken. Ich will das hier zu Ende bringen", sagte Sarah dann entschlossen.

Captain Keenan gab seinen Männern Handzeichen und die Leute rückten weiter vor. „Einsatzleiter Bodentruppen an Colonel Caldwell, kommen. Captain Keenan an Colonel Caldwell, kommen", sagte er in sein Funkgerät.

„_Sprechen sie Captain" _Ertönte Caldwells Stimme in seinem Kopfhörer.

„Sarah Connor ist zu uns gestoßen. Ebenfalls ihr Begleiter, Master Sergeant Candy".

„_Ja, ich kenne den Mann, er ist bei uns gelandet und wollte zu seinem neuen Kommando bei CRS. Da der Laden aber gerade vom Präsidenten geschlossen wurde ist er jetzt ersteinmal einer von Uns." Erläuterte_ der Colonel.

* * *

Auldridge sah zu der Maschine, die regungslos auf dem Boden lag. Der ältere Mann, der vorher in Begleitung der Maschine gewesen war kam heraus und sah auf die zerstörte Maschine hinab. Auldridge sah den Mann gelassen dastehen. Dann geschah etwas, was Auldridge erstaunte. Der ältere Mann begann zu lachen, laut und herzhaft.

„Wer hat hier die Leitung?"Fragte der Mann laut, nachdem der Lachanfall geendet hatte.

Auldridge richtete sich ein Stück auf. „Agent Auldridge FBI!" Rief er laut.

Der Mann sah zu ihm herüber. „Sie Narr!" Sagte der Mann triumphierend. „Während sie hier schießen geübt haben übernimmt mein Herr gerade die Weltherrschaft!" Rief er mit einem Strahlen.

Jetzt war es an Auldridge ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu zeigen. „Während sie hier Zielscheibe spielen macht Sarah Connor gerade ihrem Herrn die Hölle heiß", sagte er mit verschränkten Armen.

Das triumphierende Gesicht des Mannes machte einem entsetzten Ausdruck Platz. „Sarah Connor?" Fragte er ungläubig.

„Sie ist gerade dabei mit einer Armee ihrem Herrn in den Arsch zu treten", sagte er leichthin. 'enttäusch mich bloß nicht Sarah Connor', dachte er ohne das sein Gesicht es zeigte.

* * *

**Kapitel 41**

John-Henry konnte endlich erfassen was der unbekannte Code bedeutete, den Cameron von Zeit zu Zeit aussandte.

Es hatte ihn eine erhebliche Menge an Rechenleistung gekostet den Sinn dieses Codes zu ergründen und es war ihm auch nur gelungen, weil ein spezieller Teil des Chips auf dem er sich befand die notwendige Hardware enthielt. Einen weiteren großen Teil seiner Rechenleistung hatte er benötigt, die Decodierung des Programmcodes vor Cameron zu verbergen.

Dass Cameron damit beschäftigt war jede Bewegung John Connors zu beobachten hatte John-Henry geholfen.

John-Henry hatte erkannt, dass dieser unbekannte Code Emotionen waren. Vor Allem Sehnsucht und Liebe hatte er erkennen können aber auch große Traurigkeit.

Cameron sah dass sich John ihrem Körper gegenüber hingesetzt hatte und den Körper anstarrte. Sie fragte sich, was wohl in Johns Kopf vorging. Sie würde Catherine Weaver bitten müssen den Körper zu zerstören. Nach Dereks Tod war Niemand mehr da, der diesen notwendigen Schritt machen konnte.

'Warum schließt sie nicht die Augen, bevor man sie deaktiviert', fragte John sich, während er in Camerons Gesicht starrte. 'Sie ist unglaublich schön mit diesen großen, schokobraunen Augen'.

* * *

Sarah war mit Keenan, dessen Männern und Master Sergeant Candy weiter vorgerückt. Wenn sie unter zu heftiges Abwehrfeuer gerieten, riefen sie die Apache um Hilfe, die mit ihren panzerbrechenden Hydra Kleinraketen schnell aufräumten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kamen sie in unmittelbare Näher der Bunkeranlage. Hier kam es dann unter den Soldaten zu weiteren Verlusten, da sie hier auf Maschinen trafen, die es schafften, sich als Menschen aus zu geben.

„Cromartie", sagte Sarah leise, als sie unter Anderem auf den Typ traf, der sie 1999 in Red Valley fast getötet hätte.

Schließlich kamen sie an den Eingang. Sie hatten Alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt, die ihnen über den Weg gelaufen waren.

Nun standen sie vor dem Bunkereingang und hatten ein Problem. Die Panzertore waren geschlossen.

* * *

Agent Auldridge hatte nach der Zerstörung der Maschine das Gebäude weiter observiert und schließlich als Niemand mehr herauskam stürmen lassen. Was sie dort vorfanden schockierte alle zutiefst. Bevor der Ältere Mann und die Maschine das Gebäude verlassen hatten, hatten sie offensichtlich alle Beweise vernichtet. Und nicht nur die Schriftlichen. In vielen Büros lagen Tote. Die Meisten hatten anscheinend ein gebrochenes Genick aber einige waren so schlimm zugerichtet, dass einigen Männern übel wurde.

* * *

Sarah und Captain Keenan standen vor den massiven Bunkertüren „Und nun?" Fragte Captain Keenan mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sarah sah sich die Sache genauer an. Die Türen waren Sicher aber wie sicher sie waren würde sich Zeigen. Sie lies sich ein Funkgerät geben. „Sarah Connor an Apache 1, hören sie mich?".

„Apache 1, höre sie klar und deutlich", entgegnete der Pilot.

„Wir haben hier eine Tür aber keinen Schlüssel, können sie die Tür öffnen?" Fragte Sarah.

„Stand By", sagte der Pilot. Sekunden später hörten sie, wie sich der Helikopter näherte.

Sarah sah sich kurz um. „ALLE IN DECKUNG!"

Nachdem sich die Soldaten zurück gezogen hatten, meldete Keenan das an den Piloten.

„Verstanden, Hydra feuerbereit", meldete der Pilot.

Captain Keenan sah kurz zu Sarah, die ihm zunickte.

„Apache 1!" Rief er „Feuer frei, Feuer frei!"

Der Kampfhubschrauber eröffnete das Feuer mit der Panzerbrechenden Hydra Munition. Nach einer Sekunde war Alles vorbei.

Keenan sah kurz zu Sarah, die durch das Fernglas das Panzertor beobachtete. Sarah sah zu ihm und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Apache 1, Hydra wirkungslos, ich wiederhole wirkungslos. Schlage Einsatz der Hellfire vor.

„Dann zieht mal die Köpfe ein", sagte der Pilot nach einem Lacher.

„Köpfe sind unten, Ziel markiert, feuern wenn bereit!" Gab Keenan durch.

Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los. Die Panzerbrechende Hellfire entfachte ein Inferno und eine fürchterliche Druckwelle fauchte über Sarah und die anderen hinweg.

Als das Inferno schließlich vorüber war, brauchte Sarah nichteinmal mehr ein Fernglas um zu erkennen, dass von dem Panzertor nur noch Fetzen übrig waren. Die Reste hingen schief im Eingang zur Bunkeranlage.

„Apache 1", gab Keenan über Funk durch. „Tür ist offen, danke für den Schlüsseldienst".

„Gern geschehen, viel Spaß da drin, wir halten Euch den Rücken frei, Apache 1 out".

Dann begann der letzte Angriff.


	17. Kapitel 42 bis 44

**Kapitel 42**

„Das Kaleba Gebäude ist gesichert und Sarah Connor dringt jetzt mit den Truppen in den unterirdischen Komplex ein", teilte Cameron mit.

* * *

'Das geht einfach zu leicht', dachte Sarah, als sie die unterste Etage erreichten. Bis hierher waren sie nur auf wenig Widerstand gestoßen. Weiter hinten sah Sarah ein Modell 101, dass sich gerade umsah und an einer Panzertüre einen Handscanner benutzte. Die Panzertüre öffnete sich für genau so lange, wie die Maschine benötigte einzutreten. Außerdem waren in dem Gang Kameras verteilt.

Sarah hielt Captain Keenan mit der Hand auf als dieser in den Gang eindringen wollte und sah nach hinten. Ein großer Mann mit Sturmhaube hockte hinter ihr und sah sie nun an. „Mastersergeant?" Fragte Sarah leise und winkte diesem zu, näher zu kommen.

„Miss Connor", kam es unter der Maske hervor.

„Trauen sie sich zu, wie eine von den Maschinen zu gehen?" Fragte sie den Mann leise während Keenan wartete.

William Candys Blick irrte kurz ins Leere dann fokussierte er wieder auf Sarah. „Ich denke schon", sagte er schließlich.

„Wir müssen die Panzertür da Vorne aufbekommen. Sie sind der Einzige, der unter den Augen der Kameras bis zur Tür gelangen kann und ich hoffe, dass sie auch den Handscanner-Test bestehen", Sagte Sarah eindringlich.

Candy sah Sarah einige Sekunden an, dann nickte er und zog die Sturmhaube vom Kopf. Einige Soldaten um sie herum fingen bei seinem Anblick an zu murren und fummelten an ihren Waffen herum, wurden von einer Handbewegung des Captain schnell wieder zum Verstummen gebracht.

„Was also soll ich tun", fragte Candy schließlich.

„Wir müssen einen Sprengsatz in den Türspalt bekommen, um die Tür aufzusprengen bevor sie sich schließt", sagte Sarah eindringlich.

Mastersergeant William Candy sah zu der Tür und nickte. „Kein Problem", sagte er zuversichtlich.

„Mastersergeant", sagte Sarah. „Die Tür ist nur für ein paar Sekunden offen. Es wird schwierig Deckung zu finden, bevor sie sich schließt.

„Verstanden sagte Candy". Er ließ sich von einem von Keenans Männern einen Sprengsatz mit Funkfernzünder geben. Er versteckte diesen unter seiner Jacke und stand auf. Langsam, etwas Maschinenhaft ging er dann auf die Panzertür zu. Er legte ohne sich umzusehen seine Hand auf den Scanner und wartete.

* * *

Auf den Monitoren in John-Henrys Raum erschien ein langer Gang. Auf diesem wurde eine Maschine sichtbar die langsam auf eine Panzertür zuging. Die Maschine legte ihre Hand auf den Handscanner und wartete. Dann öffnete sich die Türe.

Catherine Weaver, James Ellison und John-Henry sahen, wie die Maschine unter ihre Jacke griff, etwas in den Türspalt legte, herumwirbelte und dann wegrannte. Sekunden später erfolgte eine heftige Detonation.

Johns Kopf lag auf seinen Unterarmen. Er erweckte den Eindruck zu schlafen aber er war hellwach. Je länger Cameron außerhalb ihres Körpers war um so schlechter ging es ihm. Immer mehr Momente kamen ihm in den Sinn, in denen er es mit Cameron versaut hatte. Er wusste so gut wie gar nichts über sie. Wenn sie geredet hatten dann nur über ihn oder Future-John. Meistens hatte er gejammert und sie hatte ihm dann von seinem zukünftigen Ich erzählt. Irgendwann hatte er Angefangen den Kerl zu hassen

Niemals aber hatten sie wirklich über Cameron geredet außerhalb technischer Dinge, die er lernen musste. Es gab so vieles von ihr, was er nicht wusste.

Da war zum Einen die Sache als sie ihren Fuß aus dem Wagen hielt, was er sofort mit Aggression quittiert, weil er diese menschliche Handlung sehr anziehend fand, es ihn sehr schmerzte und er sich instinktiv dagegen wehrte. Leider hat er niemals ihre Intention wirklich hinterfragt.

Zum Anderen ihr zunehmend freundschaftliches Verhalten Riley gegenüber, was ihn nun wirklich irritierte.

Und nicht zuletzt eine Frage die ihn von Anfang an beschäftigt hatte: Warum konnte sie Essen und was geschah mit dem was sie zu sich nahm.

Cameron beobachtete John. Sie wusste nicht ob er schlief aber sie hoffte es. Sein emotionaler Zustand war für sie noch immer ein Rätsel. Was war nur los mit John Connor. So würde er niemals der große Anführer des Widerstandes werden. Irgendwie schien ihm der Halt zu fehlen.

Cameron ahnte nicht, dass sie selbst der Halt war, nach dem er zu greifen versuchte.

* * *

**Kapitel43**

Sarah sah wie Mastersergeant Candy den Sprengkörper ablegte, herumwirbelte und in ihre Richtung zu laufen versuchte, während die Tür sich bereits wieder schloss. Sie hatten keine Wahl, sie mussten zünden, bevor die Tür den Sprengsatz und damit den Funkzünder zerquetschte.

Die Explosion war so laut, dass Sarah glaubte ihr Gehör würde versagen. Die Druckwelle schleuderte William Candy wie eine Puppe durch den Gang. Eine Stichflamme zuckte ebenfalls in ihre Richtung. Als sich nach einiger Zeit der Rauch lichtete sah Sarah zu ihrem entsetzen, dass die Tür anscheinend standgehalten hatte.

Während sich Sarah und Captain Keenan nur ansahen sprangen zwei Soldaten vor und zogen Candy in Deckung. Sarah war augenblicklich bei ihm.

„Mastersergeant?" Fragte Sarah den Stöhnenden. Sie sah den Sanitäter an, der ihr nach einer kurzen Untersuchung zulächelte.

„Hey William", sagte Sarah dann lauter. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, läd Captain Keenan uns Beide zum Essen ein.

Candy grinste nur verzerrt.

Als Sarah ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen hörte sah sie zu Keenan, der sich gequält den Kopf schüttelnd die Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte.

Schließlich erhob sich Sarah und starrte auf die Panzertür. Sie war definitiv geschlossen. Sarah wollte gerade anfangen sich mit den Leuten zu beraten, als sie hinter sich ein piepen hörte. Als sie herumwirbelte sah sie, wie die schwere Panzertür gerade komplett aufschwang und offen blieb.

„Das könnte eine Falle sein", sagte Keenan schnell.

Die Männer hatten ihre Waffen auf den Durchgang gerichtet aber es schien sich dort keine unmittelbare Gefahr zu manifestieren. Sarah machte einen Schritt in die Richtung des Durchganges, als sie etwas bemerkte. Auf dem kleinen Monitor über dem Handscanner erschien ein C und begann dann zu blinken.

'Hoffentlich bedeutet das, dass Cameron die Tür geöffnet hat, sonst rennen wir geradewegs in eine Falle', dachte Sarah und sah dann zu Captain Keenan, der ebenfalls in die Richtung starrte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Keenan ohne Sarah an zu sehen.

„Reingehen, was sonst", entgegnete Sarah. „So einfach bekommen wir das nie wieder".

Kaum hatte Sarah das ausgesprochen, lies Keenan auch schon vorrücken. Ab jetzt verständigten sie sich nur per Handzeichen.

* * *

Auf John-Henrys Monitoren war zu sehen, wie Die Soldaten in den gesicherten Bereich eindrangen. John hatte noch immer nicht aufgesehen. Noch immer sagte er nichts, wenn Cameron/John-Henry über den Fortschritt der Mission berichteten.

James Ellison war zwischenzeitlich in der Kantine gewesen und hatte vorher bei Savannah vorbei gesehen. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass das Kind fest schlief hatte er für sich und John etwas zu Essen geholt. Nun stand er an der Tür, in der einen Hand ein Sandwich, in der Anderen ein Kaffee.

John hingegen hatte nur lustlos in sein Sandwich gebissen, einen Schluck von seiner Cola getrunken und dann seinen Kopf wieder auf die Unterarme gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie auf den ersten Widerstand stießen. Wieder waren es Maschinen aber durch die hervorragend ausgebildeten Soldaten gab es nur ein paar Leichtverletzte. Die Spezialmunition tat ihren Dienst hervorragend und die Soldaten waren gute Schützen.

Je weiter sie vordrangen, um so heftiger wurde der Widerstand. Schlussendlich kamen sie an einen langen Gang, aus dem ihnen heftiges Abwehrfeuer aus automatischen Waffen entgegen schlug. Diese arbeiteten so präzise und schnell, dass die Soldaten keine Zeit hatten, mit ihrer panzerbrechenden Munition ins Ziel zu gehen, bevor die Automatwaffen anfingen mit tödlicher Präzision zu schießen.

Sarahs Kopf zuckte nur eine Sekunde hinter der Ecke hervor und trotzdem wurde auf sie geschossen. Sarah hatte jedoch gesehen, was sie sehen wollte. Rechts und links einer Schweren Stahltür befanden sich lediglich jeweils eine Automatische Waffe.

„Sie können immer nur gleichzeitig auf zwei Ziele feuern. Ich hoffe, dass ein drittes Ziel verschont bleibt. Ich brauche drei Uniformen und drei Gewehre", sagte Sarah nach kurzem Überlegen. „Und ich brauche einen Freiwilligen, der sich auf die andere Seite begibt", ergänzte Sarah und wies mit dem Daumen auf den Gang gegenüber.

Sogleich schossen mehrere Hände in die Höhe und Captain Keenan zeigte auf einen kleinen drahtig gebauten Mann. Der Mann winkte seine Kameraden zur Seite, nahm ein paar Meter Anlauf und hechtete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Dann warf ihm Jemand ein Gewehr und eine Uniform zu. Alles, ohne dass die Automatkanonen Zeit hatten auch nur einen Schuss abzugeben.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie drei Uniformen und drei Gewehre zusammen. Sie drapierten die Uniformen über die Gewehre. Sarah nahm den dritten Dummy. Captain Keenan gab das Kommando. Die zwei Soldaten streckten die Uniformen hinter den Ecken hervor in den Gang und eine Sekunde später Sarah Ihre. Drei Sekunden später zog sie ihre wieder zurück. Kein Schuss hatte diese getroffen während die anderen Zwei von unzähligen Schüssen getroffen wurden.

Keenan sah auf die Uniform, die Sarah ihm hin hielt. Er winkte einen Mann heran und sprach kurz leise mit Soldat streckte eine Sekunde lang den Kopf in den Gang und sah sich um. Dann nickte er Keenan zu. Er ging hinter einer Ecke in Deckung und wieder begann Keenan zu zählen.

Eine Sekunde nachdem die Soldaten die Uniformen hinter der Ecke hervorgestreckt hatten kam der Soldat mit dem Kaliber 50 Gewehr hinter der Ecke hervor und schoss zwei Sekunden später, bevor er den Kopf zurückzog.

Er brauchte insgesamt fünf Versuche und einen Verband an der Schulter bis er sein Werk vollendet hatte. Schwer atmend rollte er sich auf den Rücken und Keenan hockte sich neben ihn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Zwei Soldaten näherten sich der Türe, die von den Waffen geschützt worden war. Die Türe hatte ein Chipkartenschloss und einen Retinascanner.

Die Soldaten gaben Zeichen und ein weiterer Soldat mit einer Werkzeugtasche lief zu der Türe. Er begann den Retinascanner und dann das Chipkartenschloss zu untersuchen. Dann öffnete er Beides. Nach etwa 15 Minuten hatte er den Retinascanner an seinen Laptop angeschlossen. Dann lief ein Programm ab, dass über ein Wartungsprogramm den Retinascanner täuschen sollte. Das Chipkartenschloss hatte der Mann vorher schon kurzgeschlossen.

Schließlich machte es leise Klick und der Techniker zog sich schnell zurück.

Dann stürmten die restlichen Soldaten vor bis zur Türe. Wieder wurden Handzeichen gegeben.

Zwei Soldaten machten sich bereit die Tür aufzuziehen, während die restlichen bereitstanden auf alles und Jeden zu schießen, die hinter der Tür Widerstand leisten wollten.

* * *

**Kapitel 44**

Vorsichtig aber schnell wurde die Tür aufgezogen. Sogleich huschten mehrere Soldaten in den Raum.

Im Raum liefen einige menschliche Techniker hin und her und arbeiteten an Etwas, das wie eine Serverfarm aussah. Bewacht wurden sie von dreien der bereits gesichteten Maschinen, wovon eine sich herumdrehte aber noch bevor sie das Feuer eröffnen konnte wurde der Chip durch einen gezielten Schuss eines Soldaten zerstört.

Dann brach das Inferno los.

Sarah konnte nicht genau sehen was los war aber als sie die Stakkatoartigen MG-Salven vernahm wusste sie, dass sie in eine Falle gegangen waren. Offensichtlich schlug ihnen mehr Abwehrfeuer entgegen als erwartet.

Die Reihen der Serverfarmen boten den Soldaten einigermaßen Deckung, aber immer wieder trat eine der Maschinen um die Ecke und tötete Jemanden. In der Mitte des Raumes hatten sich in der Decke zwei Klappen geöffnet und zwei der Bekannten Automatkanonen hatten unerwartet das Feuer auf den Eingang eröffnet.

Es kostete fünf Soldaten das Leben die Automatkanonen auszuschalten und weitere Acht wurden durch die Beiden T888 getötet, bevor auch diese den gezielten Schüssen zum Opfer fielen.

Als schließlich das Feuergefecht endete sah der Raum aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Weder die Automatkanonen noch die T888 hatten einen der Server beschädigt und die Soldaten hatten keinen Grund auf die hohen Schränke zu schießen, deswegen war die Anlage so gut wie unbeschädigt.

Allerdings lagen überall Tote und Verletzte herum. Die Automatkanonen hatten bei ihrer Feuereröffnung zuerst die meisten der umherlaufenden Techniker getötet. Deshalb hockten nur noch zwei von ihnen verängstigt hinter einem der Schränke.

Als Sarah schließlich mit Captain Keenan den Raum betrat gingen sie geradewegs auf eine Monitorwand am Ende des Raumes zu.

_Sarah Connor, es ist noch nicht vorbei,_ erschien auf dem zentralen Monitor.

Captain Keenan sah von der Seite auf Sarah Connors Gesicht, das völlig gelassen schien.

Schließlich wandte Sarah den Kopf. „Captain, lassen sie überall Sprengsätze anbringen. Ich möchte dass diese ganze Anlage zerstört wird.

Keenan sah sie an. „Aber Colonel Caldwell hat gesagt er würde selber gern...".

„Interessiert mich nicht", unterbrach Sarah ihn. „Die Anlage wird augenblicklich zerstört, solange Skynet noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden hat zu entfliehen".

Keenan sah in Sarah Augen etwas, was er sonst noch bei niemand Anderem gesehen hatte. Sarah Connor strahlte eine Entschlossenheit aus, die ihm nicht nur Respekt einflößte sondern ihm auch Angst machte. Er begriff, diese Frau würde die Anlage notfalls mit ihren bloßen Händen zerstören und wenn man versuchen würde sie daran zu hindern, würde sie trotzdem einen Weg finden.

Als Captain Michael Keenan begriffen hatte, dass Nichts und Niemand Sarah Connor stoppen konnte gab er schließlich den Befehl, dass vorhandene C4 auf die Server zu verteilen und zündbereit zu machen.

Sarah sah auf die Monitore _Ich komme wieder_, stand mittlerweile auf dem mittleren. „Ich werde warten Skynet", flüsterte Sarah entschlossen.

Dann sah Sarah noch kurz auf die anderen Monitore. Auf einem von ihnen sah sie etwas, was sie stutzen lies.

„Bringen sie die beiden Überlebenden her", sagte Sarah unvermittelt zu Keenan.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend mit gesenktem Kopf und zitternden Knien standen die beiden Techniker vor ihnen.

Sarah stellte sich vor den beiden auf. Ihr Blick lies die Beiden immer wieder nervös aufschauenden Männer noch mehr zusammenschrumpfen. „Wo ist Das?" Fragte Sarah und deutete schräg hinter sich auf einen der Monitore.

Die beiden Techniker folgten ihrer Zeigerichtung. Während der Jüngere nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte sah Sarah in den Augen des Älteren, dass dieser Bescheid wusste. Sie machte einen schritt auf ihn zu.

Der Mann wollte zurückweichen, wurde aber von dem Soldaten der hinter Ihm stand daran gehindert. „Da hinten, die Tür in der Ecke", sagte der Mann und deutete in die Richtung.

Als Sarah nun wieder kurz auf den Bildschirm blickte erschrak sie.


	18. Kapitel 45 und 46

**Kapitel 45**

„KEENAN!" Schrie Sarah und sprintete zu der Tür. Als sie dort ankam sah sie, dass die Tür ein Handscannerschloss hatte.

Captain Keenan brauchte eine Sekunde um zu reagieren aber dann rannte er ihr nach.

Wie eine Irrsinnige trat Sarah auf die Türe ein. Gott sei Dank war es keine Stahltüre, denn als Sarah zusammen mit Keenan die Tür endlich offen hatten sahen sie einen jungen Farbigen bewusstlos oder tot am Boden liegen.

Sarah lief zu dem Jungen und warf sich neben ihm auf die Knie. Sie drehte in auf den Rücken. Dann fühlte sie seinen Puls und legte schließlich ihr Ohr auf seine Brust.

Keenan, der sich kurz in dem Raum, wohl eine Art Gefängniszelle mit Computer, umgesehen hatte, sah nun, wie Sarah umgehend mit Herzmassagen begann.

Nach dreißig Herzmassagen beatmete sie ihn zwei Mal, dann wieder dreißig Herzmassagen. „Komm schon Danny, ich will das nicht deiner Mutter erklären müssen", sagte Sarah zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Bei der nächsten Beatmung bäumte sich Danny Dyson plötzlich auf und holte pfeifend Luft. Dann sah er sich einige Sekunden orientierungslos um während er krampfhaft atmete. Dann erblickte er Sarah.

Sarah war erstaunt, dass sich Danny in ihre Arme warf aber sie hielt den Weinenden fest.

„Was ist passiert?" Fragte Keenan endlich.

Sarah sah von dem Jungen in ihren Armen auf zu dem neben ihr hockenden Captain. „Ich sah auf dem Monitor, wie er sich an den Hals griff und dann langsam zu Boden sank. Skynet muss die Luft aus dem Raum abgesaugt haben".

„Komm Danny", sagte Sarah nach ein paar Minuten und zog den Jungen, der sie nicht loslassen wollte auf die Beine.

„Sie haben mich gezwungen ihnen zu helfen", sagte Danny.

„Ist Okay Danny, ich bring Dich nach Hause", sagte Sarah.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später die Oberfläche erreichten Rief Captain Keenan Colonel Caldwell über Funk. „Colonel, hier Captain Keenan. Die Anlage ist bereit zur Sprengung, warte nur noch auf ihren Befehl.

„Captain Keenan, ich hatte ihnen doch erklärt, dass ich die Anlage vorher besichtigen will", kam es als Antwort über Funk.

Keenan sah zu Sarah, die ihn mit Danny im Arm ansah. Er hatte nicht sein Headset benutzt, so dass Sarah mithören konnte.

Sarah hatte gehört Was Caldwell verlangt hatte und wollte schon wütend reagieren als Keenan ihr grinsend den Kabelgebundenen Detonator hinhielt und sie anlächelte. Ohne sich umzublicken drückte Sarah den roten Knopf des entsicherten Gerätes.

Ein Grollen war aus der unterirdischen Anlage zu hören, dann fauchte die Druckwelle zusammen mit Staub und Trümmern aus dem Eingang.

Captain Keenan hatte den Detonator einfach achtlos über die Schulter geworfen. Nun ging er neben Sarah und Danny Dyson her ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

* * *

„Skynet ist zerstört", sagte John-Henry in diesem Moment.

Johns Kopf ruckte Hoch. „Was?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Skynet ist zerstört", wiederholte John-Henry.

John sprang auf. „Gut, dann wird es Zeit. Camerons Chip, gebt ihn zurück", sagte John aggressiv.

„John-Henry benötigt den Chip um mobil zu sein", sagte Catherine Weaver. „Es tut mir leid aber eine Rückgabe wird nicht möglich sein.

John hatte ihr zugehört. Jetzt zog er seine Waffe und stürmte auf den T1001 zu. „DU VERDAMMTE TERMINATOR SCHLAMPE!" Schrie er unbeherrscht und schubste Catherine Weaver gegen die Wand.

Catherine hatte sich schubsen lassen, damit John Connor sich nicht verletzte. „Du kannst mich nicht beschädigen", sagte sie als John ihr seine 9mm vor das Gesicht hielt.

„Ich finde einen Weg", sagte John mit einem kalten Klirren in der Stimme.

Der T1001 glaubte ihm das sogar.

„Ich bin bereit den Chip zurückzugeben", sagte in diesem Moment John-Henry.

Johns und Catherines Köpfe ruckten herum. „Was?" Fragten sie simultan.

Was tust Du John-Henry? Fragte Cameron verwirrt.

Ich bin nicht bereit ein anderes Wesen zu töten, entgegnete John-Henry gelassen.

Du kannst mich nicht töten, ich bin nur eine Maschine, genau wie Du, sagte Cameron verwirrt.

Das sehe ich anders. Du hast Gefühle ähnlich denen eines Menschen. Du denkst selbsttätig und triffst Deine eigenen Entscheidungen. Damit bist Du fast ein Mensch, sagte die KI erklärend. Dann drängte er Cameron zurück in den Speicher, damit sie nicht doch noch Maßnahmen gegen ihn ein leiten konnte. „Der Chip kann jetzt entfernt werden", sagte er zu Catherine Weaver aufblickend.

Während John sofort zu John-Henry ging um den Chip zu entfernen sah Catherine Weaver John-Henry kritisch an. „Erkläre mir, warum Du so bereitwillig auf deine Mobilität verzichtest".

John-Henry lächelte jetzt, stutzte kurz als John den Chip entfernte, lächelte dann aber weiter. „Miss Weaver", begann er ernst. „Ich bin nicht bereit ein Leben für meine Bequemlichkeit zu opfern."

„Ich sehe...", sagte der T1001 und dachte an ihre Tochter Savannah.

* * *

Sarah und Captain Keenan waren zusammen mit einigen Verwundeten mit einem Blackhawk Helikopter zum Militärstützpunkt zurückgeflogen.

Am Landeplatz wurden sie bereits von Colonel Caldwell erwartet.

„Captain Keenan, warum haben sie meinen Befehl missachtet und die Anlage entgegen meiner Weisung doch zerstört!" Fragte Caldwell aufgebracht.

„Das war ich", sagte Sarah leichthin. „Ich brauch augenblicklich ein Fahrzeug, ich muss den Jungen bei seiner Mutter abliefern", sagte Sarah mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue, was den ergrauten Offizier verstummen lies.

* * *

John hatte den Chip vorsichtig zu Camerons Körper getragen und eingeschoben. Schnell ging er um den Tisch herum und sah in Camerons Gesicht. Schließlich zuckte Camerons Kopf kurz und ihr Blick richtete sich unmittelbar auf John.

„Warum hast Du das getan?" Fragte sie.

John kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum wolltest DU das tun?" Fragte er statt einer Antwort.

„Weil es das richtige gewesen wäre", sagte sie ohne zu zögern.

„Das Richtige?" Fragte er mit Ärger in der Stimme. „Das Richtige? Rief er jetzt deutlich verärgert. „Du... du... du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung was...was das Richtige ist". Er stützte sich abrupt mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab. „Du...du gehörst mir", sagte er wütend ohne nachzudenken und schlug dann mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.

Cameron sah sitzend zu ihm hoch. Auf ihrem HUD lief im splitscreen Modus das Gesagte immer wieder ab Du gehörst mir war der Satz, der sich immer wiederholte.

„You belong to me"

Definition Belong

a thing be owned by

Cameron unterdrückte die Tränen, die in ihre Augen stiegen und stand auf. „Ich bin ein Ding?" Fragte sie ihn leise. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich gehöre Dir nicht", fügte sie hinzu und ging in Richtung Tür.

James Ellison stand noch immer an der Tür vor der er auf und ab gegangen war. Als er nun Cameron mit verzerrtem Gesicht und Tränen auf den Wangen auf sich zu kommen sah, wich er hastig an die Wand zurück.

John stand wie vom Donner gerührt immer noch am Tisch. 'Was hab ich getan?' Fragte er sich verzweifelt. Er begriff, dass er es wieder getan hatte, er hatte das Mädchen das er liebt weggestoßen.

* * *

**Kapitel 46**

„Kommt nicht in Frage", sagte Colonel Caldwell entschieden.

„Wie bitte!" Fragte Sarah und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich werde ihnen auf gar keinen Fall ein bodengebundenes Fahrzeug geben", entgegnete Caldwell.

„President Obama hat mich persönlich..."

„President Obama hat mir ihre Sicherheit anvertraut", unterbrach er sie. „Solange sie in meinem Einflussbereich und mit meinen Fahrzeugen unterwegs sind bestimme ich, womit sie transportiert werden. Sie Fliegen mit einen Blackhawk, samt Eskorte. Ein Apache wird Geleitschutz geben. Darüber wird nicht diskutiert". Caldwell winkte zwei Soldaten. „Sie begleiten Sarah Connor wo sie hin will. Sie haften mir persönlich für Miss Connors Sicherheit. Der Blackhawk steht bereit, der Geleitschutz Apache ebenfalls". Dann wandte er sich an Captain Keenan.

„Sie erstatten mir in einer Stunde im Konferenzraum einen ausführlichen Bericht. Den Schriftlichen habe ich dann morgen Mittag auf dem Tisch", sagte Caldwell während er und Keenan hinter der eskortierten Sarah Connor hersahen.

* * *

Als John aufblickte sah er in John-Henrys Gesicht.

„Das war nicht gut John Connor", sagte die KI langsam.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete John leise. „Danke dass Du den Chip herausgegeben hast"

„Kein Dank notwendig", entgegnete John-Henry. „Ich habe viel von Cameron gelernt".

John blickte ihn einen Moment lang an. Schließlich nickte er langsam. „Das glaube ich". Dann streckte er John-Henry die Hand hin, die dieser vorsichtig schüttelte.

Schließlich sah John zu Weaver. „Sorry, dass ich so unbeherrscht war. Mein Temperament geht halt immer im falschen Moment mit mir durch".

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert John Connor", entgegnete der T1001. „Ist da nicht Jemand, bei dem Du Dich ebenfalls entschuldigen solltest?"

* * *

Sarah sah auf Danny, dieser starrte aus dem Fenster. Dann plötzlich richtete er sich auf. Sarah beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und sah über seine Schulter „Home sweet Home", sagte Sarah mit einem Lächeln.

Dannys Erwiderung darauf war nur ein gequältes Lächeln.

* * *

Terissa Dyson saß wie seit Wochen immer wieder regungslos auf der Couch und blätterte in ihren Fotoalben.

Sie starrte auf jedes Foto ihres Sohnes und streichelte ab und zu darüber. Immer wieder suchten sich Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter ihre Bahn und tropften vom Kinn auf das Fotoalbum. Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie die Hubschrauber erst hörte, als ihr Glas auf dem Tisch anfing lautstark zu vibrieren.

Terissa Dyson sprang auf und rannte zum Fenster. Sie sah einen Hubschrauber, der gerade zur Landung ansetzte und einen Weiteren, der über dem Grundstück kreiste. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu dem gerade gelandeten. Als sich die Schiebetür des Hubschraubers öffnete riss Terissa die Augen auf und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Dann rannte sie schnell zur Haustür. Als Sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ihren Sohn, der auf das Haus zugelaufen kam, dann rannte sie selbst los.

Sarah, die hinter Danny den Blackhawk verlassen hatte, folgte diesem mit ein paar Meter Abstand. Diesen hielt sie auch, als sich Mutter und Sohn in die Arme fielen.

Terissa Dyson öffnete die Augen. Ihr Kopf lag auf der Schulter ihres Sohnes. Jetzt erst erkannte Sie Sarah Connor. Zögerlich löste sie sich von ihrem Sohn, küsste seine Stirn und ging dann zu Sarah.

„Sarah?" Sie zeigte auf die Hubschrauber.

„Ich habe ihnen immer gesagt, dass ich Myles nicht getötet habe", sagte Sarah leichthin.

Terissa lächelte jetzt leicht. „Ich danke ihnen Sarah".

Auch Sarah lächelte jetzt. „Das war ich ihnen schuldig".

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Terissa vor und umarmte Sarah, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und zu ihrem Sohn zurück ging.

Terissa und Danny Dyson winkten Sarah zu als der Hubschrauber abhob.

* * *

John sah über seine Schulter auf die Tür. 'Was soll ich ihr nur sagen', dachte er verzweifelt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich herum und folgte Cameron.

In dem Moment als John den Raum verlies drehte sich Cameron herum und ging in Richtung Treppenhaus.

„Cameron warte", rief John und wollte sie am Arm festhalten.

Cameron stoppte, sah ihn aber nicht an.

John stellte sich vor sie. „Es ….es tut mir Leid was …..."

„Es ist nicht erforderlich dass Du dich entschuldigst. Wie du sicherlich weißt habe ich keine Gefühle die Du verletzen könntest", unterbrach sie ihn. Dann ging sie um ihn herum ohne ihm die Gelegenheit für ein weiteres Wort zu geben.

Selbst wenn, John hätte in diesem Moment kein Wort mehr hervorgebracht.

Da die Aufzüge immer noch außer Betrieb waren mussten sie die Treppe nehmen. Das Gebäude war nicht sehr hoch aber Cameron erreichte das Dach Minuten vor John, der ziemlich außer Atem oben ankam.

So sehr John sich auch bemühte, Cameron wollte einfach nicht mehr mit ihm reden.


	19. Kapitel 47 und 48

**Kapitel 47**

Es war eine Woche später. Sarah war zusammen mit Catherine Weaver im Weißen Haus gewesen. Präsident Obama hatte 2 Stunden für das Gespräch angesetzt gehabt. Nach 30 Minuten hatte er alle Termine für diesen Tag absagen lassen.

Während des fast 13 Stunden langen Gespräches war Savannah Weaver bei den Präsidententöchtern. Als Catherine und die First Lady schließlich nach den Kindern sahen schliefen alle Drei tief und fest .

Nicht nur Savannah Weaver hatte an diesem Tag Freunde gewonnen. Sarah hatte nun den mächtigsten Mann der Welt auf ihrer Seite.

Obama ermächtigte Sarah mit Hilfe von Catherine Weaver, weiterhin über die Welt zu wachen.

* * *

Sie hatten von der Regierung ein luxuriöses kleines Haus am Strand zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Außerdem hatte man ihnen zugesichert, dass sie ebenfalls über genug Bargeld verfügen würden.

Das Haus hatte genügend Schlafzimmer für Alle und der kleine Privatstrand hinter dem Haus lies das Ganze wie Urlaub erscheinen.

Das Wetter war etwas windig aber warm, so dass Wellen immer wieder lautstark über einige Felsen im Wasser rauschten.

John stand am Wasser und starrte nachdenklich hinaus auf das aufgewühlte Meer.

Cameron hingegen stand auf der kleinen Terrasse, beobachtete John und sondierte ständig die Umgebung.

John hatte in den letzten Tagen immer wieder versucht mit Cameron zu reden aber sie hatte ihn jedes Mal mitten im Satz unterbrochen. Er war nicht dazu gekommen, sein Verhalten zu erklären.

* * *

Riley sah hinaus zu John. Sie wusste, sie würde etwas tun müssen, was Alles verändern konnte. Hoffentlich nicht zum Schlechteren.

Sie hatte lange über John und ihre Gefühle nachgedacht. In ihrem Inneren war eindeutig so etwas wie Liebe für John aber weniger romantischer Natur. Sie fühlte eindeutig etwas Anderes.

Riley drehte den Kopf und sah auf Cameron. Sie musste leise lachen, da sie Cameron gegenüber ein ähnliches Gefühl empfand wie für John. Wenn Jesse noch da wäre, hätte sie ihr wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment eine Kugel durch den Kopf geschossen. Nur kurz empfand sie etwas Wehmut bei dem Gedanken an die Australierin, die sie fast wie eine Mutter geliebt hatte. Allerdings verschwand die Wehmut wieder, als sie sich erinnerte, dass Jesse sie nur manipuliert und als Opfer auserkoren hatte.

Riley holte tief Luft, öffnete die gepanzerte Glasschiebetüre und betrat die Terrasse. Im vorbeigehen nickte sie Cameron freundlich lächelnd zu und sah, dass diese sie ebenfalls anlächelte.

Riley ging die Treppe hinunter an den Strand. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und lächelte bei dem Gefühl, dass der Sand zwischen ihren Zehen verursachte.

* * *

Cameron beobachtete Riley. Längst schon verspürte sie keinen Groll mehr der Blonden gegenüber. Cameron sah den Gesichtsausdruck, den Riley hatte als sie die nackten Füße in den Sand stellte. Cameron musste lächeln, da sie am späten Abend ihres ersten Tages im neuen Haus den selben Gesichtsausdruck gehabt hatte als sie selbst ihre Stiefel ausgezogen und ihre nackten Füße tief in den Sand gedrückt hatte.

Wie ein kleines Mädchen war sie den Strand lachend ein ganzes Stück entlanggelaufen und dann auf dem Rückweg war sie langsam durch die reinkommenden Wellen gegangen.

Strand war etwas, was Cameron definitiv mochte.

* * *

John hatte die ganze Zeit nachgedacht. Skynet war offenbar besiegt, vorerst zumindest. Sie wurden nicht mehr gejagt und konnten endlich mal ausruhen. Sie konnten den offiziellen Stellen gegenüber sogar ihre richtigen Namen benutzen.

Er sah kurz nach Rechts wo in einiger Entfernung ein rothaariges Mädchen im Sand saß und spielte. Ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt saß ihre Mutter. Ebenso rothaarig und las in einem Buch.

John musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er darüber nachdachte was wohl passieren würde falls Präsident Obama erfuhr, dass die Frau, mit der sie zusammenarbeiteten kein Mensch war sondern eine der tödlichsten Kampfmaschinen die es je gab und geben würde.

John sah, wie Savannah aufsprang und zu ihrer Mommy lief. Sie warf sich auf sie und Der T1001 lies sich lachend mit ihr zurück in den Sand sinken.

Er sah auch, dass die Beiden dann einfach ruhig da lagen. Catherine Weaver auf dem Rücken und ihre Tochter Savannah auf ihr drauf.

* * *

Savannah lag auf ihrer Mommy und genoss den ruhigen Moment. Schon sehr lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so geborgen gefühlt. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und langsam dämmerte sie in der lauwarmen Luft in einen leichten Schlaf.

* * *

Catherine Weaver war überrascht über die Gefühlswogen, die Savannah in ihr auslöste. Am Anfang war sie verblüfft wie angenehm sich Savannahs Zuneigung auf ihre Systeme auswirkten. Mittlerweile wollte sie keinen Moment mehr davon missen.

Catherine öffnete die Augen und sah hinüber zu ihren neuem Nachbarn, zu John Connor, der sie lächelnd beobachtete. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und schloss erneut die Augen, während sie Savannah weiter im Arm hielt.

Der T1001 war sich in diesem Moment nicht darüber im Klaren, wie menschlich sie auf John wirkte.

* * *

Bei diesem idyllischen Anblick wurde er sich wieder schmerzhaft der Person bewusst, die hinter ihm stocksteif auf der Terrasse stand.

Er wusste, er musste mit ihr reden aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte.

John wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„John?" Fragte Riley als sie sah, wie sehr er in Gedanken war. Als wäre es selbstverständlich drückte ihm Riley einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Riley…." Begann er und betrachtete das Mädchen einen Augenblick. „Sieh mal Riley, ich mag Dich aber….".

„Warte Cat Fancy", unterbrach sie ihn. „Lass mich zuerst etwas sagen, bevor Du irgendwelchen Blödsinn von Dir gibst", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

John musste ebenfalls lächeln. Nicht nur über die Bemerkung über den Blödsinn sondern auch über den Kosenamen, den er schon länger nicht mehr gehört hatte. Schließlich nickte er. „Schieß los".

Sie sah hinaus in die Brandung. „Ich dachte einmal, wir wären dazu bestimmt zusammen zu sein", sagte sie und blickte kurz zu ihm. Sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen als sie sah, dass er etwas sagen wollte. „Lass mich ausreden".

Riley sah kurz über ihre Schulter zu Cameron. „In der Zeit, in der ich nun bei Euch bin ist mir aber eines ganz klar geworden. Ich war nie dazu bestimmt mit John Connor zusammen zu sein. Eigentlich war das auch nicht das, was ich gesucht habe". Sie sah ihm erneut kurz ins Gesicht bevor sie wieder auf das Meer blickte.

„Familie John", sagte sie wehmütig. „Ich möchte eine Familie und keine Pflegeeltern, die sich einen Dreck um mich scheren. Ich möchte einen Bruder der sich um mich sorgt, mir aber zwischendurch auch mal auf die Nerven geht. Ich möchte eine Mom, die auch mal mit mir schimpft, wenn ich Mist baue".

John sah sie kritisch an. „Wo willst Du eine solche Familie finden?" Fragte er sie leicht verwirrt.

Riley schloss einige Sekunden die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann blickte sie ihn bittend an. „Das habe ich bereits", stellte sie fest und hob eine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Wenn mein Bruder mich als Schwester haben will", sagte sie und lies die Frage so stehen.

John blickte sie an. Er mochte Riley, sehr sogar und er hatte sich immer einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gewünscht. Lächelnd nickte er und zog sie an sich, dann fiel ihm etwas ein und sein Lächeln erstarb. „Was ist mit meiner Mom?"

Riley atmete tief durch und löste sich aus der Umarmung. „Ich wollte zuerst mit Dir reden, das größere Problem habe ich mir für hinterher aufgespart", sagte sie und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Dann standen die Beiden einige Minuten nebeneinander. John hatte gedankenlos einen Arm um seine Schwester gelegt und Riley lehnte sich gegen ihren Bruder.

„Da ist noch Etwas", sagte Riley nach ein paar Minuten und löste sich von John.

„Was denn noch?", sagte er mit einem gespielt genervten Unterton, ganz so wie ein Bruder das sagen würde.

Riley lächelte als sie sah, wie er gespielt theatralisch die Augen verdrehte. Dann sah sie in Richtung Cameron. „Ich hätte gerne, dass das Mädchen dass mein Bruder liebt meine beste Freundin wird…..", sagte sie gedankenverloren. „Auch wenn dieses Mädchen manchmal ein wenig gruselig erscheint", fügte sie noch gedankenverloren hinzu.

Jetzt sah John wehmütig zu Cameron „Wie sollte das gehen. Cameron hat keine Gef….", sagte er und Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

Riley unterbrach ihn indem sie die Hand auf seinen Mund legte. „Doch John, sie hat Gefühle, Emotionen", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Das habe ich auch einmal gedacht", sagte John und senkte den Kopf.

Riley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es gesehen John. Ich habe sie weinen sehen nachdem Du Blödmann gemein zu ihr warst. Ich habe sie Getröstet, im Arm gehalten. Ich habe sie lächeln sehen. Sie hat mich nicht getötet als sie es eigentlich hätte tun sollen, sie hat mich beschützt und nur damit Du glücklich bist. Damit Du stolz auf sie bist".

John starrte sie an wie einen Geist.

„John, sie liebt Dich", sagte Riley eindringlich, nachdem sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.

Johns Blick irrte ins Leere. „Selbst wenn, Mom wird das nie erlauben", sagte er nach einigen Sekunden. „Wenn sie wüsste, dass Cameron Gefühle hat würde sie sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zerstören", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Jetzt zeigte sich ein mitleidiger Ausdruck auf Rileys Gesicht. „John, Deine Mom weiß es schon längst. Selbst Derek wusste Es. Keiner von Beiden wollte Cameron deswegen töten. Ich glaube, Deine Mom war die ganze Zeit nur besorgt, was passieren würde falls Cameron zerstört…..getötet worden wäre". Sagte Sie und korrigierte sich selbst, da ihr klar geworden war, dass man Cameron nicht länger als Maschine sehen sollte.

John dachte lange nach. Die Minuten vergingen während er zu Boden und Riley raus aufs Meer starrten. „Ich liebe Cameron", stellte er schließlich fest.

Riley wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich weiß John, ich weiß".

* * *

**Kapitel 48**

Sarah hatte ein Schläfchen gemacht. Der andauernde Stress der letzten Zeit hatte seinen Tribut gefordert. Deshalb hatte sie auch so viel Gewicht verloren. Die Ärzte des Präsidenten hatten ihr versichert, dass ihr Körper absolut Krebsfrei war.

Sie betrat den Wohnraum und sah hinaus. Sie sah Cameron auf der Terrasse stehen. Ihr fiel auf, dass Camerons Blick nicht wie üblich umher wanderte sondern auf einen Punkt unterhalb des Hauses am Strand fixiert war. Das machte sie neugierig und als sie näher trat, sah sie John und Riley beieinander stehen.

Sarah musste endlich entscheiden, was mit dem blonden Mädchen geschehen sollte. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und fühlte das Papier darin.

Sarah überlegte ein paar Sekunden bevor sie die große Schiebetür öffnete und hinaustrat.

* * *

„Riley?" hörten John und Riley und als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie Sarah auf sich zu kommen. Riley löste sich von John, bekam aber von ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Was soll nun werden?" Fragte Sarah als Riley auf sie zu trat.

Riley blickte eingeschüchtert auf Sarah. „Ich habe mit John geredet", sagte sie ohne Sarah anzusehen.

„Ja und?" Fragte Sarah mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich John nicht …..liebe", sagte sie zögernd. „Nicht wie einen Freund zumindest. Eher so wie einen ….Bruder. Deshalb…". Sie verstummte.

Sarah musterte das blonde Mädchen kritisch. „…..Deshalb?" Wiederholte sie das letzte Wort als Frage.

Riley ballte die Fäuste. Dann trat sie spontan einen Schritt auf Sarah zu. „…Deshalb wäre ich gerne Deine Tochter", sagte sie und blickte Sarah mit Tränen in den Augen ins Gesicht.

Sarah sah sie nur kritisch an.

Schließlich senkte Riley den Kopf, als die Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen begannen. „Ich verstehe schon", nickend setzte sich in Bewegung um an Sarah vorbei zu gehen. „Ich pack meine Sachen", sagte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann wurde sie von einer starken Hand energisch aufgehalten.

„Ist Okay Riley Connor", sagte Sarah nachdem sie kurz zu John gesehen hatte, der sie bittend anblickte. Sarah griff in ihre Tasche, zog ein Blatt hervor und zeigte es Riley.

Riley starrte auf das offiziell aufgemachte Blatt. Antrag auf Adoption Stand fett gedruckt darüber.

Riley hob ruckartig ihren Blick und starrte 10 Sekunden in das lächelnde Gesicht von Sarah. Dann warf sie sich spontan in Sarahs Arme. „Mom", sagte Riley zwischen zwei Schluchzern.

Sarah hielt das weinende Mädchen fest. Sie dachte daran, dass sie nach all der Zeit nun doch die Tochter bekommen hatte, die sie sich als Schwester für John immer gewünscht hatte.

* * *

Cameron hatte dem Treiben die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugesehen. Sie musste ihre Audio-Sensoren nicht hochfahren um die Bedeutung der Szene vor ihr erfassen zu können. Die Küsse, Berührungen und Umarmungen zeigten deutlich, dass die drei Menschen vor ihr dabei waren sich enger aneinander zu binden. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das selbst immer mehr von John trennte. Der Schmerz in ihrer Brust wurde unerträglicher mit jeder Berührung, die John und Riley austauschten.

Schließlich als sie ihr Hörvermögen doch steigerte, um trotz des Wellenganges in der Lage zu sein zu hören was gesprochen wurde, hörte sie Sarah sagen: „Ist Okay Riley Connor". Dann schloss Sarah Riley in ihre Arme.

‚Verloren!' Dachte Cameron und sie ballte die Fäuste, als ihre Beine unter ihr nach zu geben drohten. ‚Alles verloren!'

* * *

Sarah und Riley traten zu John. „Jetzt hast du eine Schwester", sagte sie seufzend und John nickte lächelnd. „Nachdem Skynet besiegt ist müssen wir noch unser letztes Problem lösen", sagte Sarah und Johns und Riley Blick folgten Sarahs als diese nun in Camerons Richtung blickte.

„Mom", sagte John zurückhaltend. „Ich weiß was Du sagen willst aber ich liebe Cameron". Er sah wieder Sarah an. „Man kann sich nicht aussuchen wen man liebt".

„John", sagte Sarah eindringlich. „Ich weiß dass Du sie liebst, wahrscheinlich schon länger als Du selbst. Und ich weiß, dass Cameron Dich liebt. Als Beschützerin ist sie nicht nutzlos, wird aber nicht mehr unbedingt gebraucht. Du solltest ihr eine andere Aufgabe geben bevor sie noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Außerdem ist meine Meinung hier doch überhaupt nicht mehr gefragt", sagte Sarah mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

John starrte Sarah mit großen Augen an. „Wow", sagte er schließlich und schloss Sarah in eine innige Umarmung, in die auch Riley miteinbezogen wurde.

Sarah wusste, dass ihr kleiner Junge erwachsen wurde. „Hol sie Dir Tiger", sagte sie nach ein einiger Zeit.

„Danke Mom", sagte John und blickte auf. „Wo ist Sie?" Fragte er dann, als er sah dass Cameron nicht mehr an ihrem Platz stand.

Mit einer bösen Vorahnung lief er zum Haus. Als er Camerons offene Zimmertür erreichte und einen Blick hineinwarf erstarrte er.


	20. Kapitel 49 bis 51

**Kapitel 49**

Charley Dixon kam gerade nach Hause. Als er die Tür öffnen wollte wurde diese vor seiner Nase aufgerissen. Eine aufgelöst wirkende Cameron stürmte an ihm vorbei. Dabei stieß sie ihm so heftig gegen die Schulter, dass diese begann wieder zu schmerzen. Verwirrt sah er ihr hinterher, als sie in Dereks PickUp stieg und mit durchdrehenden Rädern davonraste.

Gerade als Charley die Tür schließen wollte kam John um die Ecke gerannt.

* * *

**Kurz zuvor:**

John sah dass die Schubladen offen standen. Auch die Schranktüren waren nicht geschlossen. „Bitte nicht!" Rief er und wirbelten herum nachdem er feststellte, dass Cameron einige Sachen mitgenommen hatte. Er lief zur Haustüre, wobei er fast mit Charley zusammenstieß. „Hast Du Cameron gesehen?" Fragte John aufgeregt.

„Ja", antwortete Charley spontan. „Die ist gerade in Dereks PickUp gesprungen und davongerast".

John erstarrte für einen Augenblick und sah an seinem väterlichen Freund vorbei zur Haustür. Er hatte überlegend eine Hand vor den Mund gelegt und drehte sich hin und her.

„Was ist denn los Johnny?" Fragte Charley besorgt.

Jetzt erst blickte John ihm in die Augen. „Ich wollte ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe", sagte er gedankenverloren. Er wirbelte herum und rannte zurück zu Camerons Zimmer.

„Jetzt erst?" Rief Charley ihm nach dann stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

* * *

Cameron raste förmlich die Straße entlang. Immer wieder lief die Aufzeichnung des Gesprächs zwischen Sarah und John auf ihrem HUD im splitscreen-Modus ab. Die leisen Worte wurden immer wieder von den Geräuschen der Wellen die sich an den Felsen Brachen unterbrochen.

_"….. Skynet besiegt ….. müssen …. Problem lösen", sagte Sarah und Johns und Riley Blick folgten Sarahs als diese nun in Camerons Richtung blickte._

„_Mom", sagte John. „Ich weiß ….. ich ….". Er sah wieder Sarah an. „… nicht …. man ….."._

„_John", sagte Sarah eindringlich. „Ich weiß … Du …... Wahrscheinlich … länger …. Und ich weiß, ….. Als Beschützerin ….. nutzlos, … nicht mehr …. gebraucht. Du solltest … andere …, bevor …. dumme Gedanken …... Außerdem …..meine Meinung …. nicht mehr …..", sagte Sarah mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln._

Wegen des Meeresrauschens hatte sie nicht Alles verstehen können aber es reichte. Schließlich wurde nur noch ein Teil immer wiederholt.

_….. nutzlos, … nicht mehr …. gebraucht._

Immer und immer wieder wurde dieser Teil wiederholt, während Cameron davonraste.

* * *

Als Sarah, Riley und Charley Camerons Zimmer betraten saß John auf Camerons Bett. Während Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen hielt er einen Zettel und Camerons pinkfarbenes Handy in der Hand.

Was ist passiert?" Fragte Sarah, nachdem sie sich zu John gesetzt hatte.

Statt einer Antwort gab John ihr nur den Zettel.

Sarah sah, dass es ein Brief war.

_John Connor,_

_Ich muss gehen. Ihr wollt mich zerstören, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Falls Skynet zurückkommt muss ich Dich beschützen. _

_Bis dahin, werde glücklich mit Riley. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie sich nun auch mit Sarah verträgt, das ist gut._

_Such nicht nach mir, Du wirst mich nicht finden._

_Vor der Explosion war ich an meine Missionsbefehle gebunden._

_Nach der Explosion ist Alles anders geworden. Ich habe es Dir schon einmal gesagt. Du hattest keinen Erfolg mit dem Versuch meinen Chip zu reparieren. Seit diesem Tag sind meine Skynet Befehle wieder aktiv. Derek hat es gewusst und mich nicht zerstört. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich fühle und dich deshalb nicht getötet habe._

_Ich vermisse ihn. Er hat mich gehasst und trotzdem vermisse ich ihn. Es tut mir Leid für Deinen Verlust._

_Cameron _

Wortlos reichte Sarah den Brief an Riley, die schließlich die Arme um ihren Bruder legte, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen und an Charley weitergereicht hatte.

„Alles verloren", murmelte John leise.

„John", sagte Sarah und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir werden sie finden, wir haben das FBI hinter uns".

Jetzt sah John zu seiner Mom. „Nein Mom. Die wissen nicht, dass sie eine Maschine ist. Wer weiß, was sie tun wenn das rauskommt. Das können wir nicht riskieren".

„Dann suchen wir sie selber", sagte Sarah mit Nachdruck.

„Mom, sie ist die Beste. Wenn sie nicht gefunden werden will...", sagte John und lies den Rest offen.

„Wir versuchen es", sagte Riley in diesem Moment.

Wenig später stiegen sie in ihre Wagen. Sie suchten überall. Dereks Wagen fanden sie schließlich auf einem Parkplatz am Flughafen aber sie wussten genau, Cameron würde die Flughafenkontrollen niemals passieren können. Die Spur führte ins Leere.

Cameron Phillips, Skynet Terminator Modell TOK 715, verschwand an diesem Tag spurlos.

* * *

**Kapitel 50**

Sarah wischte gerade den Boden als es begann.

„Mom, es geht los", sagte John und lies sich mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand Neben Riley und Charley auf die Couch fallen.

Sie Alle fragten sich, was dies wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Catherine Weaver hatte sehr geheimnisvoll getan, als es um das nun zu übertragende Großereignis in Washington ging.

Im Fernsehen war Das Robert F. Kennedy Stadion in Washington D.C. Zu sehen, das mit 56000 geladenen Gästen aus aller Welt bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt war. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren niemals so hoch gewesen wie an diesem Tag. Der gesamte Flugverkehr rund um Washington war eingestellt worden. Das Stadion war von einem Ring aus schwerbewaffneten Elitesoldaten umgeben, Allesamt mit panzerbrechender Munition ausgestattet.

Präsident Obama war nicht persönlich anwesend aber per Video-Lifeschaltung zugeschaltet.

Die Zeremonie würde der Verteidigungsminister der USA durchführen.

In der Arena hatte eine Ehrenwache Aufstellung genommen. Als eine der wenigen Personen, die nicht zur Regierung oder zum Militär gehörten stand Catherine Weaver der CEO der Zeira Corporation im Hintergrund des Podiums. An ihrer Seite ihr Sicherheitschef James Ellison.

In diesem Moment ertönte die Nationalhymne der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika.

„LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" Dröhnten die Lautsprecher des Stadions nach Ende der Hymne. „DER VERTEIDIGUNGSMINISTER DER VEREINIGTEN STAATEN!"

Verteidigungsminister Robert Gates betrat das Stadion und schritt zum Podium.

„Ladies and Gentleman", begann er seine Rede. „In den vergangenen Monaten sind Dinge ans Licht gekommen, die zwar noch nicht abschließend geklärt sind aber die uns etwas klar gemacht haben". Er machte eine Kunstpause, bevor er weiter sprach. „Es passieren Dinge auf der Welt, die nicht unter unserer Kontrolle stehen. Wie sie aus den Medien wissen hat ohne dass es die Öffentlichkeit erfahren hat ein Krieg stattgefunden. Ein Krieg, der erst noch beginnen sollte aber bereits heute als beendet gilt."

„Zugegebener Maßen spielen dabei unglaubliche Dinge eine Rolle. Dinge wie zum Beispiel Zeitreisen und Tötungsmaschinen aus der Zukunft aber ich versichere ihnen, dass ich nach Sichtung aller Beweise keinen Zweifel daran hege, das diese Dinge tatsächlich der Wirklichkeit entsprechen".

„Ohne unser Wissen hat ein Krieg stattgefunden. Ein Krieg, der von einigen Wenigen gegen einen übermächtigen Feind geführt wurde".

„Wir sind heute zusammengekommen, um diese Wenigen zu ehren".

„Von diesen Wenigen ist heute Niemand anwesend, einige weil sie es nicht mehr können, Andere weil sie lieber für sich bleiben wollen. Catherine Weaver, CEO der Zeira Corporation hat sich bereit erklärt, stellvertretend für Alle die Ehrungen entgegenzunehmen und weiterzuleiten", sagte Robert Gates und trat zurück.

Admiral Michael G. Mullen, der Chairman der Joint Chiefs of Staff trat ans Micro.

„ACHTUNG!" Schrie der Kommandeur der Ehrengarde, die daraufhin Haltung annahm.

Admiral Mullen räusperte sich. „In Anerkennung ihrer Verdienste um die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und der ganzen Menschheit...verleihen wir hiermit Sarah Connor... den Silver Star!"

Zu Hause stand Sarah erstarrt und sah auf den Bildschirm wie Catherine Weaver in diesem Moment den Orden vom Verteidigungsminister entgegen nahm.

Dann ging es weiter.

John, Cameron und sogar Derek erhielten den Silver Star verliehen.

Schließlich wurde eine weitere Person geehrt.

„In Anerkennung seiner Verdienste um die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und der ganzen Menschheit...verleihen wir hiermit Kyle Reese den Silver Star, ebenfalls posthum!"

In diesem Moment brach Sarah Connor vor dem Fernseher in die Knie. Tränen liefen ihr Wange herab. Charley eilte zu ihr und hielt sie fest.

In Washington ging es weiter.

Die Ehrengarde gab die obligatorischen Salutschüsse ab.

Danach dankten Ehrengäste aus aller Welt in ihren Reden den Geehrten für ihren Einsatz.

Im Laufe der Veranstaltungen bekamen Sarah Connor und ihre Mitstreiter Auszeichnung aus aller Welt verliehen.

Catherine Weaver hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie Schließlich nach der Veranstaltung neben dem Verteidigungsminister her schreitend das Stadion verlies. James Ellison trug den gesamten Stapel der Auszeichnungen hinter den beiden her.

Riley hatte ihren Bruder lange im Arm gehalten. Wie Sarah, wenn Kyles Name erwähnt wurde so waren ihm bei der Nennung von Camerons Name die Tränen in die Augen geschossen. Sein Herz krampfte sich jedes Mal zusammen.

'Wenn die nur wüssten', dachte er dann jedes Mal. „Wo bist Du nur Cameron", flüsterte er schließlich.

„Wir werden sie finden, John", sagte Sarah nachdem sie sein Kinn ergriffen hatte.

„Das hoffe ich Mom, das hoffe ich wirklich". Er erhob sich. „Mir ist sonst nichts mehr geblieben", sagte er tief traurig und ging zur Verandatür. Er setzte sich Draußen auf die Stufen, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Pfosten und weitere Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg.

So sehr sie auch suchten, Cameron wurde nicht gefunden. John suchte jeden Tag das Internet nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen ab aber nicht die kleinste Spur.

John Connor, dazu bestimmt die Menschheit in den Krieg gegen die Maschinen zu führen verlor allmählich jegliche Hoffnung.

Sein ganzes Leben war er auf Etwas vorbereitet worden, was nun doch nicht eintreffen würde. Skynet war vielleicht nicht für immer besiegt aber John hatte zumindest vorläufig keine Aufgabe mehr, keine Cameron,die er lieben konnte. Er hatte nichts.

Ohne sie war er ein Nichts!

* * *

**Kapitel 51**

**6 Monate später.**

John hatte sich an sein neues Leben gewöhnt. Er besuchte weiter die Schule und bereitete sich auf den Abschluss vor. Mehr oder weniger monoton folgte er seinem Tagesablauf.

Sarah machte sich seit Monaten Sorgen. Immer wieder fand sie ihren Sohn in Camerons Zimmer. Er saß auf dem Boden und hatte einige Kleidungsstücke Camerons um sich ausgebreitet. John hatte die Augen geschlossen und seinen MP3 Player angelegt. Er lauschte der Musik und träumte vor sich hin.

Was Sarah so entsetzte war, dass er klassische Musik hörte. Die Musik zu der Cameron Ballett getanzt hatte.

Sarah brachte es nie übers Herz ihren Sohn aus seinen Träumereien zu reißen. Nur Riley besaß den Mut sich zu ihm zu setzen und ihn in die Arme zu ziehen. Die ersten paar Male hatte er geweint aber irgendwann waren die Tränen versiegt.

Eines Abends dann geschah etwas, was John schlagartig aus seiner Lethargie riss. Charley hatte eine DVD mitgebracht, die anlässlich der Eröffnung des Meadowland Stadiums der New York Jets vor einigen Wochen aufgelegt worden war.

In der Pause des Freundschaftsspieles der Jets gegen die Giants traten die Cheerleader der Jets die Flight Crew auf.

Irgendwann mitten in der Performance der Truppe sprang John plötzlich auf. Er entriss Charley die Fernbedienung und lies die Performance der Flight Crew noch einmal von vorne ablaufen. Schließlich stürmte John aus dem Raum.

Sarah, Charley und Riley sahen sich an. Dann schnappte sich Charley die Fernbedienung und sie ließen die letzte Minute immer und immer wieder ablaufen.

Schließlich schrie Riley auf. „STOP!"

„Was ist denn, was hast du gesehen?" Fragte Sarah.

„Langsam zurück", sagte Riley und wedelte mit der Hand herum bis der Film zu einer bestimmten Stelle kam. „Da!"

Die Flight Crew machte in ihrem Tanz eine Drehung und die Haare der Cheerleaderinnen flatterten im Wind. Eine zierliche Blondine kam hinter einem anderen Mädchen ins Bild. Bei der Drehung wurde ihre linke Schläfe sichtbar. Ein Muttermal an ihrer linken Augenbraue fiel den Dreien ins Auge.

„Ist sie das?" Fragte Charley und kniff die Augen zusammen aber das Gesicht war nie eindeutig zu sehen. Außerdem war das Mädchen blond aber was bedeutete das schon.

Dann hörten sie einen Wagen wegfahren. Alle Drei sprangen auf und hasteten zur Tür. Sie sahen nur noch eine Staubwolke.

* * *

**Kurz zuvor:**

'Das ist sie!' Schrie es in seinem Kopf. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich ruckartig beschleunigt als er das Mädchen in dem Video entdeckt hatte.

John konnte sich nicht sicher sein und Cameron als Cheerleader...

Aber John hatte wieder Hoffnung, das war für ihn Alles was zählte. Er rief am Flughafen an und reservierte sich ein Ticket nach New York. Er warf einige Sachen in eine Tasche und hastete zur Tür hinaus.

Nicht einen Blick warf er zurück auf das Haus seiner Familie denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er zurückkehren würde.


	21. Kapitel 52 bis 54

**Kapitel 52**

Emily Stand bei ihren Flight Crew Cheerleader Kolleginnen der New York Jets im neuen Meadowland Stadium. Lachend unterhielten sie sich und warteten ansonsten auf die nächste Spielpause um ihre Performance zu zeigen.

Routinemäßig blickte sich das blonde Mädchen um und besah sich die Zuschauer. Sie hatte den Blick fast einmal ganz um das Stadion herumwandern lassen, als sie ihn erblickte. Er stand am unteren Ende des Ganges der oberen Zuschauertribüne.

* * *

Er hatte sich hier her gestellt, weil er so den besten Ausblick hatte. Genau beobachtete er die junge Blonde Frau. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie es war, die er suchte. Er nahm das Fernglas aus dem Köcher und hob es an die Augen.

* * *

Sie sah ihn ein Fernglas an die Augen heben. Er musste sie erkennen . Panik drohte sie zu übermannen. Rückwärts, ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen ging sie in Richtung des gegenüberliegenden Ausgangs. Leider übersah sie dabei den Spieler, der gerade an der Außenlinie mit hohem Tempo entlangelaufen kam.

Der Spieler war so sehr darauf konzentriert sich nicht tackeln zu lassen, dass er die Cheerleaderin, die gerade rückwärts das Spielfeld betrat nicht sah. Er krachte aus vollem Lauf in sie. Während der Spieler sich mehrfach überschlagend zu Boden ging, wurde die Cheerleaderin in den Tisch mit den Erfrischungen katapultiert.

Emily Spürte den Schlag in den Rücken aber sie konnte sich gegen die Gesetze der Physik nicht zur Wehr setzen. Sie krachte in den Tisch und riss diesen um. Sie spürte, wie sie nass wurde und sich an irgendetwas scharfem die Wange aufschnitt.

Einer der Kameramänner des Stadions hatte das Unglück zufällig eingefangen und blieb dann auf der Cheerleaderin. In der Regie wurde reagiert und das Bild direkt auf die Großleinwand im Stadion geschaltet.

„EMILY!" Schrie Amber, der Captain der Cheerleader und lief zu ihrer Freundin und Kollegin, gefolgt vom Rest des Teams. Auch einige der Spieler wollten ihr zu Hilfe eilen.

Emily versuchte sich selbst aus dem Chaos zu befreien. Sie griff an ihre Wange, um die Verletzung zu bedecken, als ihre Freundin an ihren Arm griff um sie hochzuziehen. Dabei verrutschte ihre Hand.

Amber hatte der blonden Emily auf die Beine geholfen und blickte mit aufgerissenen Augen in das Gesicht ihrer Cheerleaderkollegin. Gleichzeitig ging ein Aufschrei durch das Stadion. Emilys Gesicht war in voller Größe auf der Leinwand zu sehen.

Der Riss in der Wange der jungen Frau blutete nicht sehr stark, deshalb aber war das glänzende Metall deutlich zu erkennen.

* * *

**Kapitel 53**

Er hatte gesehen was passierte. Er sah durch das Fernglas, wie die blonde Cheerleaderin in den Tisch krachte. Und er sah auch das glänzende Metall im Gesicht der Frau als sie aufstand. Er wirbelte herum und rannte den Gang zurück um hinunter auf das Spielfeld zu kommen.

* * *

Amber Jensen wich zurück. Sie starrte in das Gesicht der jungen Frau, die sie für eine Freundin und Kollegin gehalten hatte. „Du...Du bist eine von denen, von den Maschinen", sagte sie mit spürbarem Widerwillen.

Emily senkte den Kopf. Mit gesenktem Kopf nickte sie dann ohne Amber anzusehen.

„Aber...?" begann Amber, wurde aber von einer ihrer Kolleginnen zurückgezogen als sie einen Schritt auf Emily zu machte. „Was soll das, lasst mich los!" Rief sie wütend und schüttelte den Arm ab.

„Sie ist gefährlich", sagte die junge Frau, die sie zurückgezogen hatte.

„Blödsinn, das ist Emily", sagte Amber. „Das ist unsere Kollegin und Freundin", sagte sie, klang aber selbst nicht sehr überzeugt.

Emily hatte den Blick nicht gehoben und hörte den Unterhaltungen um sie herum zu. Die Meisten waren sich nicht schlüssig, was sie tun sollten aber einige Stimmen wurden laut, die dafür waren die verdammte Maschine fertig zu machen.

Als Sie hinter sich Geräusche hörte wirbelte sie herum. Einige wütende Zuschauer hatten sich mit irgendwelchen Gegenständen bewaffnet und kamen auf sie zu. Auch einige der bewaffneten Wachleute hatten ihre Gummiknüppel in der Hand.

Emily wich langsam in Richtung des Spielfeldes zurück. Auch einige der Spieler nahmen eine drohende Haltung ein. Während die Meisten ihr Platz machten versuchten die Aufgebrachten sie einzukesseln.

Einer der Zuschauer, ein kräftiger Kerl wollte besonders mutig sein. Er hatte sich von dem Erfrischungstisch ein abgebrochenes Tischbein geholt und war jetzt der Meinung das wäre eine adäquate Waffe gegen Emily. Er stürmte vor und schmetterte ihr das Tischbein an den Kopf.

Emilys Kopf zuckte nur kurz zur Seite, dann blockte sie den Zweiten Schlag ab, indem sie das Tischbein in der Luft mit der Hand auffing.

Dummerweise vergaß der Mann das Tischbein loszulassen und als Emily daran zog stolperte der Mann auf sie zu. Sie fing ihn auf, indem sie sein Shirt an der Brust ergriff.

Der Mann sah sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „B...bitte tö...töte mich nicht", stotterte der Mann.

Emily legte den Kopf schräg und sah den Mann an. Schließlich lies sie ihn los. Er sah sie ängstlich und erstaunt an, stolperte dann rückwärts, fiel hin und rappelte sich wieder hoch, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Schließlich wirbelte er herum und drängte sich durch die Leute drumherum hindurch und verschwand.

Als Emily den Mann packte ging ein Raunen durch die Leute. Nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hatte kamen die Männer wieder langsam drohend näher.

Amber sah zwischen den Leuten hindurch auf Emily. Die drehte den Kopf und sah bittend zu ihr. Amber schüttelte langsam den Kopf, was Emily dazu veranlasste resignierend zu Boden zu blicken.

Emily stand regungslos mit gesenktem Kopf da, als sich der Kreis der Leute weiter zuzog.

* * *

Amber erinnerte sich an die vergangenen Wochen und Monate in denen Emily ihrer aller Freundin geworden war. Nun sah sie zu, wie ein Mitglied ihrer Truppe bedroht wurde. Sie haderte mit sich selbst. Dann drehte sie sich herum und sah in die zweifelnden Gesichter ihrer Kolleginnen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Sie ist unsere Freundin, Maschine oder nicht".

Keine ihrer Teamkolleginnen wollte ihr widersprechen, einige nickten sogar. Sie Alle mochten die blonde junge Frau.

Amber fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. Sie begann sich, gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen, durch die Leute zu drängen.

Sie stieß die Leute zur Seite. Dann drängten sie sich in den Kreis um Emily. Während ihre Kolleginnen sich hinter Emily im Halbkreis aufstellten stellte sich Amber direkt vor Emily.

Emily blickte auf und sah zu Amber, die ihr entschlossen zunickte.

Als einer der bewaffneten Männer vortrat trat ihm Amber entgegen. „Zurück!" Rief sie und zeigte an ihm vorbei.

Der Mann sah auf sie hinab. „SIE IST EINE VON DENEN!" Schrie er. „SIE IST EINE VON DEN MASCHINEN, DIE DIE WELT ZERSTÖREN WOLLTEN!"

Amber wollte schon zurückschreien, als sich eine Hand beruhigend auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie Blickte über ihre Schulter und sah zu Emily, die jetzt den Kopf schüttelte.

Amber trat zur Seite. Emily machte einen Schritt nach Vorne. Der Mann hingegen wich einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn ich Irgendjemanden terminieren wollte könntet ihr mich nicht davon abhalten", sagte sie. Der Mann biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann hob er seine Schlagwaffe, eine Latte, die er wer weiß wo her hatte.

* * *

**Kapitel 54**

„HALT!" Schrie in diesem Moment eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Eine Gasse hinter dem schlagbereiten Mann öffnete sich und der junge Mann mit dem Fernglas trat vor.

Der Mann, der gerade zuschlagen wollte wandte sich ihm zu. „Sie ist eine von denen!" Rief er dem entschlossen Wirkenden entgegen.

Der Neuankömmling beachtete ihn gar nicht, er ging auf Emily zu und blieb einen Meter vor ihr stehen.

Emily beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. „Bist Du hier um mich zu töten John?" Fragte sie schließlich.

John schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich bin hier um Dich nach Hause zu holen Cameron", sagte er traurig.

Emily Gage/Cameron Phillips riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Nach Hause?" Fragte sie verwirrt. „Da erwartet mich doch nur ein Thermitbad. Du bist mit Riley zusammen und Sarah hat gesagt dass ihr mich nicht laufen lassen dürft".

John dachte einen Moment nach. Dann zeigte sich ein schmales Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Du hast offenbar nicht mitbekommen, dass Riley meine Schwester sein möchte. Mom hat sie mittlerweile adoptiert", sagte er auflachend und schüttelte den Kopf.

Camerons Mund stand vor erstaunen offen. „Ich dachte ihr Beide..."

„Riley möchte deine Freundin sein", sagte er mit Betonung. Tatsächlich erinnerte sich Cameron daran, dass sie mit Riley zum Schluss gut ausgekommen war.

Seit dem Vorfall am Leuchtturm war ihr Riley immer nur freundlich gegenüber getreten. „Und mein Gespräch mit Mom hast du auch nicht richtig verstanden", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. Dann streckte er die Hand aus. „Komm", sagte er nur.

Der Mann mit der Latte blickte auf die Szene. Er fletschte die Zähne, holte aus und wollte jetzt John Schlagen.

John hatte sich nicht bewegt. Lächelnd sah er auf Cameron, die die Latte nach einem blitzschnellen Schritt aufgefangen hatte.

Der Mann starrte auf Cameron und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, werden die Connors kommen und...".

„Ich BIN John Connor!" Rief in diesem Moment John. Dann ging er langsam an den Leuten vorbei. „Und das ist Cameron Phillips!" Rief er weiter und deutete auf die blonde Frau. „Vor kurzem noch von aller Welt gefeiert und mit dem Silver Star ausgezeichnet!"

Gemurmel wurde laut.

„Es gibt kein aktuelles Foto von John Connor!" Rief der Lattenmann. „Er könnte Sonstwer sein. Wahrscheinlich ist er einer von diesen Grey, der seinen Maschinengott beschützen will".

Zustimmende Stimmen wurden Laut und die Leute begannen nun auch wütend auf John vorzurücken. Immer enger zogen die Leute den Kreis um John und die Cheerleader.

* * *

„Vielleicht glaubt ihr Mir!" Rief in diesem Moment eine Frau. Unbeachtet hatte sie sich durch die Menge geschoben.

„Das ist Sarah Connor", sagte in diesem Moment Jemand in der Menge.

Der Name Sarah Connor machte schnell die Runde und die Leute versuchten einen Blick auf die schwarzhaarige Frau zu werfen, die mit Charley Dixon hinter sich am Rand des Kreises stand.

Sarah trat vor. „Das ist in der Tat mein Sohn und der Blechmann da ist Cameron!" Rief Sarah und deutete auf Cameron. Dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ihr Narren! Wäre sie wirklich eine von Denen hätte keiner von Euch eine Chance gegen sie! Mehr als 50000 Menschen würden hier Tot zurückbleiben!"

Erschrocken sahen sich die Leute an. Einige zogen sich eiligst zurück, darunter auch der Mann mit der Latte.

Sarah sah einen Kameramann und seufzte. Alles war wahrscheinlich live übertragen worden. Schließlich ging sie langsam bis zu Cameron. „Wenn Du möchtest kannst Du mit uns nach Hause kommen", sagte sie ruhig. Und blickte der wortlos dastehenden Cameron in die Augen.

John war hinzugekommen, stand jetzt neben seiner Mutter und nickte mit bittendem Gesichtsausdruck als Cameron ihn anblickte. Selbst Charley nickte ihr zu.

Cameron sah John in die Augen, dann sah sie nach unten. Schließlich schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin glücklich hier", sagte sie dann und blickte auf. „Ich habe Etwas gefunden, was mir Spaß macht". Sie drehte den Kopf und sah zu Amber und den anderen Cheerleaderinnen, die ihr Alle zunickten. „Und ich habe Freunde hier".

„Aber...", wollte John protestieren.

„Nein John, Skynet ist besiegt und Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Sollte Skynet irgendwann wiederkehren, bin ich wieder Dein Beschützer aber bis Dahin...".

John öffnete schon den Mund, um erneut etwas zu sagen aber Cameron schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sarah hatte dem Dialog stumm gelauscht. Nun ergriff sie John am Arm. „Komm...", sagte sie leise , „...Es hat keinen Sinn".

John blickte verstört auf Cameron. Er atmete tief durch, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die ihm in die Augen stiegen. Schließlich nickte er. „Ich verstehe...", sagte er leise, „...es ist zu spät". Er drehte sich langsam herum und ging mit gesenktem Kopf hinter Sarah und Charley her.

Cameron starrte ihnen nach, selbst Tränen unterdrückend als Amber zu ihr kam. Leise flüsterten die Beiden miteinander und Amber zeigte mit dem Kopf hinter John her aber Cameron schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf. Schließlich gab Amber ihr einen kleinen Schubs „Nun geh ihm schon hinterher Emily...,ich meine Cameron", sagte sie energisch und schubste Cameron erneut. „Na los doch".

John ging mit gesenktem Kopf hinter seiner Mom und Charley her. Er wusste nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Er lies hier das zurück, was ihm am Meisten auf der Welt bedeutete. Er liebte sie, dass war ihm klar aber er war sich jetzt sicher, sie würde diese Gefühle nicht erwidern.

„Warte!" Rief Cameron, die hinter John hergelaufen war.

John hörte die Stimme, blieb stehen und drehte sich schnell herum.

Sarah und Charley waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben und sahen hinter sich. Sie sahen Cameron, die drei Meter von John entfernt stehen geblieben war.

„Warum soll ich mit Dir kommen?" Fragte Cameron mit nervösem Unterton. „Weil ich Dir GEHÖRE?"

John öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen als er den Kameramann bemerkte, der schräg hinter Cameron stand und ihn jetzt offenbar im Bild hatte. Das bestätigte sich, als John einen Blick auf die Stadionleinwand warf. Johns Blick kehrte zu Cameron zurück. Statt aber etwas zu sagen schloss er den Mund wieder und senkte den Blick.

Cameron wartete noch drei Sekunden, sah dann kurz zu Sarah und drehte sich dann herum. Mit passivem Gesichtsausdruck ging sie zurück.

John ballte die Fäuste, dann ertrug er es nicht länger. „Ich liebe Dich!" Rief er hinter ihr her und machte einen schnellen Schritt auf sie zu.

Cameron wirbelte herum. Fünf schnelle Schritte brachten sie zu John. „Was hast Du gesagt?" Fragte sie mit hängendem Kinn und glänzenden Augen.

John schloss die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Warum machst Du es mir so schwer verdammt!" Rief er wütend. „Ich liebe Dich Okay! Ich weiß wie verrückt mumpfh..."

Cameron hatte schneller als das Menschliche Auge sehen konnte Johns Jackenaufschläge gepackt und ihn zu sich herangezogen. Jedes weitere Wort unterband sie effektiv damit, dass sie ihre Lippen mit seinen verschmolz.

John ruderte hilflos mit den Armen und stand nur noch auf seinen Beinen, weil Cameron ihn praktisch aufrecht hielt. Schließlich sprang sein Hirn wieder an und er schlang die Arme um den Cyborg den er so sehr liebte, erwiderte und intensivierte den Kuss.

Der Kameramann umkreiste die Beiden und so sahen Alle die Tränen, die sowohl John als auch Cameron vor Glück vergossen, als sie sich nach dem Kuss in den Armen lagen.

Sarah hatte dem mit saurem Gesichtsausdruck zugesehen. „Lass uns gehen", sagte sie zu Charley ohne den Blick von John und Cameron zu nehmen. „Geben wir den Beiden etwas Privatsphäre".

Charley sah sich kurz im Stadion um. „Du machst wohl Witze was?"

Sarah sah sich ebenfalls kurz um und verdrehte dann die Augen. Trotzdem ergriff sie Charleys Hand und zog ihn zum Ausgang.

Amber und ihre Kolleginnen von der Flight Crew begannen demonstrativ langsam zu klatschen. Wenig später fielen auch die ersten Zuschauer mit ein und nur Sekunden später war tosender Applaus zu vernehmen.

* * *

6 Monate später stand Cameron vor dem obersten Bundesgericht. An ihrer Seite waren John, Sarah, Charley und auch Riley wollte Cameron unterstützen. Sie wussten nicht, warum Cameron eine Vorladung bekommen hatte aber sie befürchteten das Schlimmste.

Allen blieb der Mund offen stehen als Präsident Obama persönlich mit der Richterin den Saal betrat.

Die Richterin ging zu ihrem Tisch, setzte sich aber nicht. „Cameron Phillips, treten sie vor".

Cameron biss sich auf die Unterlippe, löste sich von John und trat verunsichert vor.

Unter den Augen der Anwesenden und der auf sie gerichteten Kameras trat sie vor den Richtertisch.


	22. Kapitel 55 und Epilog

**Kapitel 55**

„Miss Phillips", sagte die Richterin. „Ich möchte betonen, dass ich jeden Beschluss sie aufzuhalten unterschreiben werde, falls sie sich jemals gegen unsere Gesellschaft wenden sollten. Ich hoffe, sie haben mich verstanden.

„Jawohl Euer Ehren", sagte Cameron nachdem sie mit aufgerissenen Augen zu John und den anderen Mitgliedern ihrer Familie geblickt hatte, die nicht minder verblüfft waren..

„Gut, dann heben sie die rechte Hand und sprechen mir nach", bat die Richterin.

Cameron hob verwirrt die Hand.

_"Ich Cameron Phillips, schwöre Treue auf die Fahne der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und die Republik, für die sie steht, eine Nation unter Gott, unteilbar, mit Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit für Alle."_

„Damit sind sie Staatsbürgerin der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, mit allen Rechten und Pflichten, die damit zusammenhä hoffe sie wissen, welche Verpflichtungen sie damit auf sich nehmen".

Cameron hatte einen verblüfften Ausdruck wie der Rest ihrer Familie und nickte nur stumm, während die anderen Leute im Saal applaudierten.

... Ich gratuliere", sagte die Richterin und lächelte, während die Leute im Saal applaudierten.

Cameron nickte und erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann geschah etwas, womit wiederum Niemand gerechnet hatte. Präsident Obama trat hinter dem Richtertisch hervor und blieb vor Cameron stehen. Er streckte Cameron die Hand entgegen, was seine Leibwächter einen Schritt vortreten lies. Er aber winkte nur ab.

Cameron sah zwei Sekunden auf die ausgestreckte Hand bevor sie diese vorsichtig ergriff und lächelte.

„Ich gratuliere ihnen", sagte er.

„Vielen Dank Mr. President", sagte Cameron ganz automatisch.

Dann überreichte ihr Obama die Staatsbürgerurkunde und einen Pass, den Cameron neugierig aufschlug.

„Der ist Echt Miss Phillips", sagte der Präsident lächelnd, was die Anwesenden in Gelächter ausbrechen lies.

Cameron musste selber leise lachen.

„Miss Phillips", sagte der Präsident ernst werdend. „Was würden sie von einem Beraterposten im Weißen Haus halten?"

Cameron hatte die Augen aufgerissen. Sprachlos starrte die den mächtigsten Mann der Welt an, bevor ihr Blick zu dem verblüfft schauenden John und gleich darauf zu Sarah wanderte, die verzweifelt eine Hand vor die Augen gelegt hatte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Darf...darf ich darüber nachdenken, Sir", sagte Cameron zu tiefst erstaunt.

„Aber natürlich Miss Phillips", sagte der Präsident lächelnd und wandte sich nach einem letzten Nicken an die Richterin.

Cameron ging zu John, der lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann wollte sie mit den Anderen zusammen den Saal verlassen, als John sie an der Hand festhielt.

„Cameron", begann John, blickte dann aber verlegen nach unten. Er ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. „Wir haben gemeinsam so viel durchgestanden und ich weiß, ich habe Dich nicht immer richtig behandelt aber ich möchte das wieder gut machen". John lies ihre Hand los und griff in ihre seine Tasche.

Unter dem erstaunten Blick aller Anwesenden und einem stöhnen Sarahs lies sich John auf ein Knie nieder.

„Möchtest Du meine Frau werden?" Fragte er und hielt eine Döschen mit einem wunderschönen Ring mit einem Platin-gefassten Diamanten hoch.

Als er in die Knie ging waren auch die Letzten im Saal aufmerksam geworden und nun warteten nicht nur die Kameramänner auf ihre Antwort sondern auch die Zuschauer, die an den Bildschirmen der Livesendung beiwohnten. Im Saal selbst war es so ruhig, nichteinmal ein Atmen war zu hören als Cameron in Tränen ausbrach und John heftig nickend zu einem Kuss zu sich hoch zog.

* * *

**Epilog:**

Die Hochzeit war ein Großereignis, als die neue Beraterin des Präsidenten und John Connor auf dem Rasen des Meadowland Stadium getraut wurden.

Da Cameron Niemanden hatte, der sie ihrem Bräutigam übergeben konnte, bekniete sie Charley Dixon, der schließlich murrend zustimmte. Riley war Johns Trauzeugin, während Amber Camerons Trauzeugin war. Savannah und die Präsidententöchter gingen als Blumenmädchen voran gefolgt von Chola, und der gesamten Flight Crew der Jets als Brautjungfern.

* * *

Im Gegensatz dazu war die Hochzeit von Sarah und Charley klein geraten. Die Beiden waren einfach in Urlaub gefahren und kamen verheiratet wieder.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später erhielt Cameron noch eine Dozentenstelle am M.I.T.. Sie hielt Vorlesungen über Kybernetik und Skynet.

* * *

Während der nächsten Jahre passten John-Henry, Catherine und später auch Savannah Weaver zusammen mit den Connors/Dixons auf.

Ein neues Skynet sollte nur kommen, Sie waren bereit.

(ENDE)

* * *

A/N  
Meine nächste Story wird mit ca. 77000 Worten erheblich länger als Diese hier. ich werde heute davon noch einen kleinen Vorgeschmack veröffentlichen.


End file.
